Nobles' Bane
by Krizsta
Summary: A story within a story: Kalasin reads the narrative of a young woman who lived in Tortall long, long ago. This young woman is part of a band that preys on nobles... COMPLETED!
1. And It was Pink

****

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Kalasin, her mother, father, brother, those other TP characters (and places) you already know don't belong to me. So if you decide to sue me, I will have to reward you with a handsome slap to the back of the head and the expletive: 'You moron!' You'll like it. Really. Those characters and places that you don't recognize _are_ mine. So is the plot. Attempt to steal any of the latter, and I'll pass you this note: A meeting has been arranged between: Your ass. My foot. Please arrive no later than 2:00 P.M.

Summary: Eager doesn't define Kalasin's approach to moving to Carthak & getting married to Emperor Kaddar. So the day her ship is supposed to leave, she ducks into the library, where she stumbles upon a strange book…

1. And It Was Pink 

Everything was ready. The baggage and imperial gifts were loaded and stored. The sky was clear; the tide perfect.

But the ship remained by the dock. It patiently bobbed over the water, looking calm and serene.

It was the very opposite of Jon's own image, Thayet thought with a sigh. Although, his impatience and frustration was not misplaced. 

The princess, the reason why the voyage was even taking place, was missing.

"Sire," the sailor said to the man who ruled the country of Tortall. "She isn't on board."

Thayet saw the subtle clench of Jon's chin. He was getting angry. "Are you sure?" 

The sailor nodded. "We've checked every nook and cranny. She isn't anywhere to be found on our ship."

Jon nodded in dismissal at the sailor, who gave him a smart salute before turning away.

Thayet sighed for the twentieth time that afternoon. "Well, she isn't in her room."

"In Mithros' name, Thayet, she isn't a little girl anymore. She can't be playing these childish games of hide and seek!"

"She knows that, Jon. She just needs some more time--"

"We've already given her time! Plenty of it! Princess Shinkokami never needed such time for--"

"Princes Shinkokami is not our Princess Kalasin," Thayet interrupted coolly. Then, with a softer tone, "Don't worry, Jon. She will be found. The ship will be leaving for Carthak before the eve. And she will be on it." But even as Thayet said the words, she couldn't help but feel a sense of relief. Her daughter would stay in Tortall for at least a couple more hours.

~*~*~*~

Blue eyes peeked over the top of several books as they watched the guards finally leaving the library. Only once the door was shut behind them did Kalasin release a sigh of relief.

They had looked. They had searched. But they had not found her.

Not yet, at least.

She was acting foolish, she knew that. She had to get onto that ship eventually, she couldn't hide from everyone forever.

But, just for now…

It wasn't that she disliked Emperor Kaddar. As a matter of fact, she didn't know if she liked him or disliked him. She did not know him well enough to make that decision. 

But Carthak is so far away…

She didn't want to leave home. To leave all her friends, her parents. 

Carthak. She snorted. For gods' sake, the place had only ridden themselves of slavery a handful of years ago. And their opinion of women was not very high. There were no lady knights, no female Riders in Carthak.

How could she make a place like that home?

Kalasin broodingly ran her fingers over several book spines. Her fingers stopped on a certain one. A certain pink one.

How many books do you know of, with covers made entirely of neon pink?

With a bemused shake of her head, she pulled it off the bookshelf and looked at the cover.

_Nobles' Bane. _

Written by: Lauryn

Lauryn? The name seemed vaguely familiar, but just barely. Lauryn? No second name? Definitely not an author whose books Kalasin had read before.

And the cover was _pink_.

With a squint, she realized that there was something else written on the corner of the cover.

_Dedicated to (and designed for): those in need of this story_.

Those in need of this story? And what was that supposed to mean?

Curiosity got the better of her: she opened the book to the first page and saw:

_Only with an open heart…_

And an open mind…

Will you begin to see the world.

And what if she didn't want to see the world? What if she just want to stay home? Didn't that count for anything? Why did everyone assume--

Calm down, she told herself. You're getting mad at a book, for gods' sake.

Well, since you don't know how long you'll be in here, hiding from the others, you might as well read something, she told herself. She was in the palace library after all.

Carefully settling her skirts around her, Kalasin settled herself right in the middle of the aisle and started to read.

~*~*~*~

__

Nobles' Bane: An Introduction

Sleep, my child

Sleep, my babe

I will protect you

And keep the nightmares away

~the chorus of 'A Mother's Song'

It is said that "it is better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all."

Well, whoever made that folderol up is a damned liar. A poetic, romantic, _foolish_ liar. 

"Ignorance is bliss."

Now _that_ is a proverb that I can actually vouch for. I mean, if we never knew what love was because we never experienced it, how could we miss it? 'It is better to have loved and lost'? I say that it's better to be ignorant about the whole thing…and that way you wouldn't feel the pain it causes. Because that pain, once it is felt, will stay with you forever.

If we were all ignorant idiots, we would all be happier people. 

But unfortunately, that's not the way the world works. This world has idiots, ordinary people, extraordinary people, and those idiots who don't think they're idiots. The latter is the worst kind, I think. 

And, I suppose, that's where I come in.

I have many names. The serfs, the servants, the slaves, the commoners: they call me their savior, their heroine, their Lady Jade. What the nobles used to call me (and some of them still do think of me that way) isn't repeatable. 

Which makes sense. Considering that I used to hunt and kill them during my free time. Key words being: used to. I've been able to tone down my immediate desire to jump at any noble born man's throat, to hit them over the head with any weapon that is at hand. 

This story is old. It occurred before your time, before your parents' time, before their parents' time.

It involves how the royal Conte family first came to be. 

And although it is a story with a 'happy' ending…it is most certainly not the ending I would have personally preferred.

Of course, this story's been told before. Haven't they all been told, one way or another, at one time or another? 

But I tell you right now, none of the scribes can tell you of this story the way I can. 

The name I was blessed with at my birth was Lauryn. And this is my story.

~*~*~

****

A.N.: Yes, I do realize that this chapter is short. As a matter of fact, this chapter wasn't even supposed to end here, but the next part proved to be very long, too long. And so I had to split the chapter. Personally, I did not like this chapter at all. It sucked, to say the least. 

Now, I have this strange urge to be random…

I think I've had too much sugar.

And out of curiosity. What color is it? (not sugar, stupid! I meant the review button!) I've heard it being referred to as blue, blue grey, and purple. And by some odd person as white. *stares at computer screen*

*stare, stare*….boink.

It's decided. It's…orange. Orange, I say!

~krizsta

P.S. you know what is the oddest word in the world? Huggles. I mean…just look at it. I mean, 'hug' is cute enough. But adding a -gles makes it look…weird. Strange. Odd. Peculiar. Unusual. Atypical. Abnormal. (and yes, I was cheating and using the damn thesaurus.)


	2. A Lord's Anger

****

Q & A (if you don't want to read this, then just skip down until you get to the chapter):

How does Kalasin find the book? Has it always been there and she just found it that day or did it show up because she specifically needed it? 

How does Kally find the book? She doesn't. It finds her. *evil laugh* I hope that was as cryptic as I wanted it to be… *frowns*

****

Is there a mention of a Lauryn in one of the books? or has someone written another fanfiction set in Tortall about a Lauryn? It seems familiar.

I don't think there's a mention of a Lauryn in the books. And if someone has written another fanfic about a Lauryn…err… I was not intentionally trying to use the same name. Has anybody used the name for one of their own fics? Drop me a line if you have. Although, it's a bit too late for me to start changing it now.

****

How old is she?

Eh? Who? Kalasin? Lauryn? Hmm….I would have to say Kalasin is in her late teens-ish. Seventeen, eighteen, or nineteen. I haven't quite decided. Lauryn? Well, that segment you read from her personal point of view was written in retrospect, so let's just say that she was old. But when it's the actual story she's telling, she's younger. 

****

Author's Note: I would have had this at the end of the chapter… but then I'd probably just ruin the mood that is established by the chapter. So I'll just have to have it here. At the beginning. Yes. *nods* First off, here's the longer chapter everyone's been wanting. I only hope it doesn't become dull. Second, it's been decided. The review button is periwinkle. So go and tell all your friends. Some people agreed with me that it was orange…but we were overruled (damn democracy). Periwinkle. What an odd word… it's almost as bad as cauliflower. Where the hell did they come up with cauliflower anyhow? Third, thank you everyone for your reviews! I was pleasantly surprised by how many reviews I got for my first chapter. I had been expecting fifteen max (and twenty if I was in a self-flattering mood, heh), but not more than 30. I was most certainly surprised. Thank you!

….eh….*look around nervously* …Cauliflower!

****

2. A Lord's Anger 

__

Noble's Bane: The Prologue

"Travis?"

The girl opened the door to the stables and peeked into the building. Several of her family's horses neighed in greeting.

"Travis?" she called out again.

She jumped visibly when she heard an unexpected cry from above.

"Got'cha, Lauryn! Got'cha!" Travis leapt from the loft and landed nimbly on a pile of hay less than a foot from where Lauryn stood.

He squinted at her as he lifted himself into an upright position. "Did I scare you?"

She grinned. "Not in the least," she said.

"Liar! Liar!" he cried, tossing a handful of hay at her. His small handful instigated a full-on war, and soon both children were shrieking with laughter as they tried to stuff hay down each other's collars.

Soon, the tall, dignified pile of hay was gone, leaving only scattered bunches of hay spread across the stable floor.

The children, wide-eyed, glanced first at the mess they had made, and then at each other.

And then they both laughed and ran out of the building.

Lauryn glanced at her younger brother. "Travis, where's Tinklefoot? I didn't see him in the stables."

He gave her a heavy shouldered shrug as he pulled a piece of hay out of his mussed blonde hair. "Papa took him and Suna out for exercise a little while ago."

Lauryn was going to be turning seven in less than a month. As a birthday gift, her parents had promised to give her Tinklefoot, the new colt they had bred. Travis had turned six just a few weeks ago, and he was as excited about Tinklefoot as she was. 

"Look! There's Papa!"

Lauryn squinted into the direction that Travis pointed. Several figures were visible from where they stood.

Travis poked her in the shoulder. "Race you!" he said, taking off before giving her a moment to respond.

"Not fair!" she shouted as she hurried to catch up. "You started before I did!"

"Papa!" Lauryn threw her arm around her father's legs. "You--"

Her father made a quick motion with his hand, motioning for silence. 

It was then that Lauryn realized that her father was not alone. He stood facing another man, a younger man who wore fine, unwrinkled clothes, had shiny black boots, and gold dangling from his ear.

The younger man looked down at her and Travis disdainfully. He grimaced as he saw her mussed clothes, her tangled blonde hair, and her smudged cheeks.

"Your children?" the young man said with distaste. Before waiting for a response, he spoke again, "Ask almost any price, and I will probably pay it."

Lauryn turned her head over her shoulder and glanced at the two horses that stood behind her father. The smaller one, Tinklefoot, pranced over to her, nosing through her pockets and looking for the lumps of sugar he knew she always had. His mother was more dignified; Suna waited for Travis to come over to her before she started looking for sugar.

"There is no price because the colt is not for sale."

Lauryn started and glanced up at her father.

The young man laughed. "Of course there's a price. There's always a price. Here," he took a pouch from his belt and opened it, "how much gold do you want for him?"

"I am sorry, my lord, but the colt is not for sale."

The young man's eyes narrowed, he was getting angry. "I will only ask you one more time. How much do you want--"

"You can't have him!" Travis interrupted the young man boldly. "He belongs to Lauryn! He's her birthday gift!" Travis glared at the young man.

The young man's lips tightened visibly. He glanced from Travis, to Lauryn, and then finally to her father. He stepped back and mounted his own horse, lips curled into an almost snarl. "So be it."

But he didn't just ride away. He guided his horse closer to the three of them, closer to Travis. He studied her brother carefully, and then turned to her father.

"He's a pretty little boy. But you should be careful. He won't look as pretty after a whip rips through his back."

And then he rode away.

Travis took a step back and wrapped his arms around Suna's neck, obviously frightened.

"Papa, what happened?" Lauryn asked uncertainly.

"Let's go into the house, Lauryn," her father said tiredly. "We will talk there. Come, Travis."

Lauryn walked with Tinklefoot at her side. He nudged at her, pranced lop-sided circles around her, and stumbled into her when he lost his balance, making it hard for her to walk straight. And although Tinklefoot's antics usually made her laugh, she wasn't smiling today.

Her mother glanced up from the cloth she was busily dying as they opened the door. The usual light-hearted smile that lined her mother's face drooped when she saw her husband's face.

"Darius, what's wrong? What happened?"

"One of the young lords came asking about Tinklefoot," her father said wearily.

Her mother frowned. "Well, what did you say?"

"I told him he was not for sale."

Her mother nodded. "Good." She started to go back to her work.

"But then Travis interrupted the young lord while he was speaking, and the lord threatened Travis."

Her mother froze. She glanced at her only son with an anxious look. "A serious threat?"

Her father shrugged. "I've got to settle the horses in." He left the house.

Lauryn saw that Travis was trembling. When he saw that she had noticed, he gave an exaggerated shiver and rubbed his hands together as if he was cold.

Lauryn shook her head and crossed the room until she reached his side. And then she put her arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

"He won't hurt you, Travis. I won't let him hurt you," she whispered into his ear.

He slowly returned her hug, and she felt the trembling leave his body.

And then their mother started to sing:

"_Sleep, my child_

Sleep, my babe

I will protect you

And keep the nightmares away"

It was the chorus of Travis' and Lauryn's favorite lullaby. Lauryn's mother motioned to her, and so Lauryn joined in to sing:

__

"When the night is too dark,

And the stars hide from your gaze,

Just reach out your hand

And I will chase your fears away"

Lauryn loved singing that verse of the lullaby. Because it was her own. Her and her family's. No one else knew it. It was their special verse, the verse that her family had made up themselves. 

By the time they got to the chorus again, Travis had also cheered up enough to join in.

"_Sleep, my child_

Sleep, my babe

I will protect you

And keep the nightmares away"

"Well," her father said as he came through the door, "with a little more practice, Lauryn will become a better singer than even her mother," he teased.

Her mother took no insult, but instead smiled at her daughter. "Indeed, Lauryn has a beautiful voice. Come now; it's time for bed."

Her mother pulled Travis into her arms and carried him into their room, but Lauryn didn't let her father pick her up.

"I'm a big girl now, Papa. Nearly seven. I don't need to be held any longer," she said solemnly.

Her father smiled at her. "You are my daughter, Lauryn. And I will always want to hold you." He took her hand and they walked to the room together.

Lauryn's bed was on the side of the room with the window, while Travis' was on the other side. Lauryn loved her place under the window, the window that was made of glass. She had seen some of the other villagers' homes. Hers was the only one with glass windows. Just like the homes and mansions that belonged to rich lords.

"Thank you for not selling Tinklefoot, Papa," she said as she settled under her sheets.

Her father shook his head grimly. "Do not thank me yet. The young lord might come and try to take him again."

"But--" she started to protest angrily.

"And I'm sorry to say this," her father interrupted, "but if he comes to take the colt, then we must not stand in his way. He is a lord, Lauryn. A _lord_. You know that the lords and other rich folk rule this country."

"I hate Tortall," she declared angrily under her breath.

"Hush. Tortall is a good country. And we are a lucky family. We have our own land, our own home, and one another. My ability with horses and your mother's talent with dying cloth has given us enough money to make that possible. We are not forced into the backbreaking lives of slaves. Or the tedious lives of servants. But we are still not powerful. If we try to stand against the lords of this land, they will take everything from us, everything we worked so hard for. Not just Tinklefoot, Lauryn, but all the other horses. Our stables. Our house. They will take us and make us slaves."

"But why are they so mean to us? We haven't done anything to them," she said, struggling to understand. 

Her father smiled sadly. "We don't need to. We live at their whim. All we can do is hope we don't get noticed."

"All right, Papa."

"Now go to sleep, and I'll see you in the morn--"

There was a sudden clatter outside.

"Darius?" her mother glanced about fearfully.

Her father stood. "Stay here. I'll go check on what that was." He strode determinedly out of the room.

Moments later, she heard her father speak. "What can I do for you gentleman this late in the eve?"

Her mother stood. "Lauryn, Travis. Get under the bed."

"What?" 

"Quickly!" Her mother pulled Travis from his bed and pulled him toward Lauryn's bed. "Both of you, get underneath now!"

"We've come for your horses, horsebreeder. Since you've decided that you're too good to sell them to us, we've decided to take them," someone said. Lauryn heard several other voices grunt in agreement.

"Stay here," her mother ordered. "Lauryn, look after your brother." She turned and left the room.

"Stop!" she heard her father shout.

There was the unmistakable sound of metal sliding from a sheathe. 

And then, "No! Darius!"

Lauryn clutched desperately at Travis and realized that he was also reaching for her as well.

"What's going on Lauryn?" he whispered, bright blue eyes dark with fear. Lauryn had always loved Travis' blue eyes. They were a dark, stormy blue, the blue of the night when there wasn't a cloud in the sky. 

She shivered. "I don't know, Travis. I don't know."

There was the sound of rough, masculine laughter. And then the tearing of clothing.

And then the worst sound of all. Her mother started to scream.

Lauryn tried to press herself deeper into the wooden floor under her bed. She covered her ears with her hands and felt tears prickling her eyes.

"What's happening? What's happening?" Each time Travis spoke, his voice got shriller. "Mama's hurt! Mama's hurt!"

Lauryn grabbed him. "No, Travis! We have to stay here!"

"They're hurting Mama! They're hurting Papa! They're hurting our horses!" he babbled while he clawed at her hands. "We have to help! Help!" he cried as her grip around him got tighter. 

Travis suddenly lifted her arm and sank his teeth into her wrist.

Lauryn cried out and let go; Travis scurried out from under the bed and rushed out of the room.

Mercifully, her mother's screaming came to a halt.

But was only to be replaced by another's: "Mama! Mama!"

"Take care of the little brat!" The shout was heard over various sounds of screaming horses, thudding hooves, and grunts of other men.

Travis' screaming came to an abrupt stop, but to Lauryn, that silence was just as bad.

"They had two children! A boy and a girl! We should get rid of the second one too!"

"Oh, she's still in the house. Let her stay in there and burn with the rest of her family's things." Someone laughed.

"Torch it! Torch the little shack!"

Movement suddenly flooded into her limbs; Lauryn crawled out from under her bed and glanced around. She had to get out. She had to escape.

The door wasn't an option: the men were out there.

All right then. The window.

Lauryn jumped atop her bed and pushed the glass window open. Just as she started to squeeze her small body through it, the house exploded.

Lauryn's body flew through the air, through the window and shattering the glass. The glass was everywhere, in her face, her hair, her arms.

Lauryn didn't feel her body land. She didn't feel the painful scratches the glass shards left on her skin.

There was only darkness.


	3. The Whipping

****

Q & A:

So what happened after? What happened to Lauryn?

These are both good questions we should ponder about. *ponder ponder* Unfortunately, the next chapter does not answer those questions. The next chapter goes into the first actual chapter of the book Kally is reading. And it takes place sixteen years after the prologue. But not to fear…these questions will be answered eventually, in some way or another. 

****

During whose reign does this occur? Are there laws against such cruel acts? What fief were they on?

The king at this time is: King Duane of Lolith. And no, there aren't any laws that go against the nobility. Fief? Lauryn's family lived in a very small village (a handful of scattered families only) that was on the Lord of Milloan's fief. The fief itself is also very small, and is located on the far edge of Tortall. Nobody really pays attention to it, the castle on the land is usually quiet and empty. The noble born from there traveled to other places for adventure and wealth, because staying at home and taking care of the land and castle are too much of a burden. 

****

Does the story revolve mostly around Kally or Lauryn?

Well, originally, I wanted it to be equally focused on both. But it turns out…that Kally wishes to laze about reading Lauryn's story and Lauryn wants to be the focus. So it'll mostly be around Lauryn. 

****

The horses, man! The horses! Are they okay? And what was so special about the colt?

The horses…are alive. They survived and were taken by the lords. A good thing? You decide. And what was so special about the colt that the young lord got so angry? Well, it wasn't just the colt that set the lord off. It was also because a _commoner_ had refused him of something he wanted…and that the commoner's indisputably young son had actually _told_ him _off_. 

****

3. The Whipping 

__

Nobles' Bane: Chapter 1 (Sixteen years after the Prologue)

Aarc shivered. His tattered shirt provided no protection from the chilly morning air.

The smell of fresh bread drifted to Aarc's nostrils and a rumbling noise sounded from his gut. It had been so long since he had had good, fresh food. He glanced at the men who were eating breakfast jealously.

But he knew that if he tried to eat some food himself, he would only make himself sick. 

_How anyone could eat breakfast moments before a whipping is beyond me_.

He glanced around and studied the crowd that was gathered around him. Mostly male. 

"You, there! Boy!"

I'm nearly eighteen, Aarc thought with bitter resentment. He turned to the gruff soldier who had addressed him. "Yes, sir?"

"Name?"

"Aarc Ganjin."

"What?" the soldier shouted.

"Aarc Ganjin, sir," Aarc said, voice louder and angrier this time.

"Ganjin." The soldier crossed the name off his list. "Go there!" he then ordered, pointing him through the gate and towards the open square. 

Aarc stumbled through the gate, just narrowly dodging the boot that threatened to help kick him through if he wasn't fast enough. 

"Well, they really are being meticulous about having one member from each family in attendance, aren't they," an amused voice came from nearby.

A hand reached out; Aarc took it gratefully. "You shouldn't say such things where they could hear you," Aarc whispered to the cloaked figure as he dusted off his pants.

"What will they do?" the stranger said carelessly. "Whip me?"

Aarc's eyes widened at the stranger's audacity. "They can, and they will," he finally said, "if they heard you saying that."

The man shrugged. "Here, you look hungry. Take this and buy yourself some food."

Aarc stared at the two gold coins that lay in the stranger's palm. It was more money than he had ever seen in his life. But just the thought of food made him feel nauseated. "No thanks. I'm not hungry," he said faintly.

"This your first whipping?" the stranger asked sympathetically.

Aarc nodded. "My father usually comes to the whippings, but he injured his ankle a few days ago, and so I had to come."

"Don't worry about it. Everything will be just fine."

Aarc just gave the stranger an odd look. A slave was going to be receiving a hundred lashes for trying to run away from his master, and this stranger was saying that everything was going to be just fine?

"Take the money. Even if you're not hungry now, you will be later," the stranger insisted pleasantly.

Aarc reluctantly stuffed the money into his pocket. Then the stranger turned to study the platform that stood in the middle of the town square, and Aarc took that moment to study the stranger. Or, at least, try to.

The man had a thick hooded cloak heavily draped over his head and shoulders. The hood effectively covered his face and the cloak his body. The man was not very tall, and guessing from his boot size, he couldn't have been that big in body either. 

Aarc wondered how the stranger had gotten a hold of such gold that he was willing to give some of it away to others he just met. 

Muffled screams and the increased loudness of the crowd pulled Aarc's attention away from the stranger and towards the platform. Lord Conest approached with several soldiers walking in a tight circle around him. Two more soldiers followed the first group up onto the platform. The muffled screams were coming from the scrawny, gagged man the last two soldiers dragged behind them.

"Is Lord Conest so low in his ability to defend himself that he needs eight body guards?" the stranger said amusedly.

Several people around them tittered while others were too concerned about the gagged man to laugh. But there was one thought everyone agreed on: Nobody wanted to be there in the town square, watching the whipping taking place. Everyone begrudged Lord Conest for requiring one member of every slave and servant family to be there as spectators.

It was to teach everyone a lesson, of course. Try to runaway and risk the lord's wrath. And his whip.

As Lord Conest started his preamble about slaves and their duty, Aarc realized that the stranger was moving.

He grabbed the man's arm. "Where are you going?"

"To get a better view."

"To _what_?"

"To get closer to the platform. Over there!" The stranger pointed to the big open space right in front of the platform. Everyone who had gathered to watch was staying back, trying to get as far back as possible. But this stranger wanted to get closer. Aarc wasn't sure if he wanted to get any closer.

But the stranger had given him two gold coins, and the least Aarc could do was stand by him and warn him to speak quieter before the stranger got himself into trouble.

He and the stranger squeezed through the crowd, coming to the front just as Lord Conest had finished his speech.

Lord Conest turned to his soldiers. "Begin."

A soldier pushed the slave onto a small table that had been brought out for him. He was pressed face down onto the table while his arms and legs were tied firmly to ensure stillness during his whipping.

The man groaned through his gag, bony shoulders heaving, but was too weak to otherwise protest.

The whip was pulled out, a soldier moved up to the man while the rest stayed back, hovering around their lord. The soldier lifted his arm, the arm that held the whip.

Aarc lowered his gaze and stared down at the dirt.

_Crack!_

He flinched when he heard the whip snap out. 

A man let out a pain-filled cry, which was followed by deafening silence.

_Well? Isn't he going to continue? There were ninety-nine more lashes to give_.

Aarc opened his eyes and glanced up at the platform.

And gasped.

The soldier's arm, still lifted in the air, had the end of a whip wrapped around it. And the soldier's own whip had been dropped to the floor.

Aarc dazedly followed the line of the whip that was wrapped around the soldier's arm. His head turned…turned…turned…

Until he was facing the stranger who stood by his side.

For a moment, Aarc wasn't sure if the stranger at his side at that moment was the same stranger he had talked with earlier.

This stranger was not wearing a cloak around his shoulders. Instead, a black scarf was tied quite thoroughly around his head, only leaving slits in the front for his eyes and mouth. He wore a simple black shirt and matching pants. Something shiny glinted off the man's collar: a tiny pin. A vibrant green sash, the only thing (excluding the pin at his neck) on the man that was not black, was cinched around the man's narrow hips.

And he had a heavy black cloak draped over his free arm.

The stranger flicked his wrist, causing his whip the snap amazingly close at the soldier's face. The soldier cried out again and fell back.

The stranger then lifted several fingers to his mouth and let out a shrill whistle, which was immediately followed by the thudding of horse hooves. The stranger turned to Aarc, eyes bright, "Move!" and neatly pushed him out of the way.

A horse thudded by; the stranger deftly mounted it. 

"Get him! Get him!" Lord Conest was shrieking. "Get--"

An arrow seemed to suddenly sprout from Lord Conest's neck; he toppled to the ground.

Aarc turned to look at the top of one of the buildings nearby. A black clad man stood there, another arrow nocked in his bow. He was dressed exactly like Aarc's stranger, except that he wore a brown sash around his waist instead of a green.

Aarc turned again when he heard the sound of clashing metal. His green sashed stranger, still mounted and with his cloak on the saddle in front of him, had a whip in his left hand and a sword in his right. He was fighting one of the soldiers, easily cutting him down.

But two more soldiers were trying to sneak up behind him. 

"Watch out!" Aarc shouted.

Something whizzed through the air.

One of the soldiers who were trying to sneak up from behind fell back, blood spurting from his slit throat. Moments later, his partner was also brought down, an arrow in his back.

There was a sudden sound of another horse. Aarc saw another man approaching by horse, similarly dressed in black but with a blue sash.

_Hey, he's not riding his horse…he's standing on it?_

When the second horse approached the platform, the man, who had been kneeling over his horse's back, stood atop his saddle with one fluid motion and then executed a graceful flip from that position, landing nimbly onto the platform while his horse continued to run past.

The man had a sword drawn in one hand and held something else in his other. And when he flicked his wrist, Aarc saw something fly with deadly accuracy, straight into a nearby soldier's throat, slitting it before the soldier knew what hit him.

And while this was occurring, Aarc's green sashed stranger had also gotten onto the platform. He had sheathed his sword and had, instead, a knife in his hand. The knife was busily cutting through the slave's bindings. 

Once the slave was freed, the other black clad man on the platform helped the first lift the slave and place him on one of the horses. Aarc's stranger got onto the horse behind the shaking man while the other got back onto his own horse.

__

Oh, no. The town gate. They'll never be able to escape. The guards should have it closed and locked by now.

By to Aarc's amazement, it wasn't. And instead of being manned by several soldiers, the only live figure in the gateway was a black clad, brown sashed man on horseback with yet another arrow nocked in his bow. The other two men quickly rode through the gate, but the one with the bow stayed for a moment longer.

He released his arrow, and, for a moment, Aarc thought that the arrow was for him.

But the arrow flew past, embedding itself into the now bloody platform. A piece of cloth that had been raveled around the arrow dropped to the ground. And Aarc saw what was on it.

The image of a black shield with a great X over it. 

Aarc turned back to the archer in time to see him give the crowd of spectators a sharp salute. Then he, too, rode away, following in the direction of his two companions.

Aarc was filled with sudden exhilaration. He wanted to cheer, but he knew that he had to suppress it, for the nobles would not like to hear that he and the others had cheered after such a bold act of rebellion.

But it was hard. Real hard.

Aarc walked over to the cloth that had fallen from the arrow and stared down at the symbol.

Nobles' Bane, the infamous vigilante trio, had struck again.

He had one hand absently in his pocket, clutching at the two gold coins he knew he would never spend. Instead, he would treasure them as a memory of this incredibly event.

He couldn't wait to tell his family of his day.

~*~*~

"Kally."

Kalasin, just about to turn to the next page in her book, jumped and glanced up in surprise.

Roald stood in the aisle, one hand casually leaning against a shelf as he glanced down at her. 

"You do realize," Roald said calmly, "that your ship has been waiting for you in the dock for more than two hours now?"

Kalasin let a look of surprise cross her face. "Two hours? Is it that late, really?"

Roald just shook his head. "What are you doing in the library while the rest of the castle is searching frantically for you, Kally?"

"I was doing research on Carthak," Kalasin said. "I mean, it wouldn't bode well for me to go to the country completely ignorant about it."

He held out his hand for her book; she gave it to him reluctantly. All one would need to do is read the title to see that the book had nothing to do with Carthak.

"Carthak: The Complete Guide to Its Rituals and Traditions," Roald read from the book cover with obvious surprise. He raised an eyebrow at her. "So you really were reading on Carthak." He shook his head, amazed. "Is the book any good?"

Kalasin took the book from him numbly. "It's all right," she said faintly. She glanced down at the book she now held at looked at the cover: 'Nobles' Bane. Written by: Lauryn"

Where had Roald gotten 'Carthak: the Complete Guide' from? 

_Dedicated to (and designed for): those in need of this story_.

"Roald? What color does the cover of this book seem to be to you?"

"Brown, of course." He looked at her curiously. "Doesn't it seem brown to you?"

Kalasin blinked. No, it's not brown, she wanted to shout. It's pink!

"Come now, Kally. If you get on board the ship quickly enough, perhaps you won't have to deal with our father's temper."

Kalasin followed, too distracted to protest. She held the book, _her_ book, limply at her side as she walked.

****

A.N.: First off, I wanted to thank Rosefyre for being such a wonderful beta! Quick and efficient, just the kind of beta I need. You should read her own fanfics. The one she is working on right now, "Cerranie" is sad, but a good read. Thanks Rosefyre!

Lastly, my mailing list is still open for add-ons. (It probably will be open…forever). But if you want to join it (I email you whenever I update), just leave me your email in a review. 

~krizsta, who is tired and angry at her laptop for being such a stubborn duck.


	4. Diversion

****

Q & A:

I will throw various, _painful_ things at you if you don't update! Update now!

I'm updating! I'm updating! *makes face* yes, I know I'm supposed to be updating once every two days…but that 'two' has somehow (mysteriously) been replaced with a five. Or a four. Heh…sorry.

****

Is Lauryn one of the riders? Or are they her lackeys? Because it kept calling the Nobles' Bane trio "him" and "he", but that was from AArc's perspective and maybe he couldn't tell one was a girl. What country does this take place in? How old is Lauryn now? Is the book in the first person? Are you sick of me asking pointless questions? Eh? EH? *prods Krizsta with a stick, for yet another odd reason*

Is Lauryn one of the riders? Or are they just her lackeys? Hmm… And yes, Aarc's perspective can be skewed, so a person he thought of as 'he' maybe not be an actual 'he'. …onto the next question. This takes place in good ole' Tortall. How old is Lauryn now? Well, since the whipping occurred sixteen years after the prologue part where her family gets killed *starts to calculate but runs of out fingers… and toes* that makes her officially 22 years old. The book is only in first person during the introduction. So it is no longer in first person (however, the very last chapter may convert back to first person). *stares at the last part of the paragraph the reviewer left for her* *pulls out another stick* On guard! (or however you say it)

****

Who is Aarc?

Well, he's a very random poor slave/servant boy whom I snuck up to and poked/bothered, until he agreed to narrate for my third chapter. Yes. That is why he is there. *nods* Will you ever see him again? Well, he may make an appearance. You never know… but I can tell you that he is not a main character. 

****

Will there be any fluff present in this story?

Fluff? Perhaps. Romance? Yes. Are fluff and romance the same thing? Blah.

****

How long will this end up?

Eh… longer than 25 chapters. I can tell you that.

****

Why did the book choose Kally? She's a noble.

I'll be clearing this up later. It'll make more sense at the end. 

****

4. Diversion 

"Are you feeling all right?" Daine asked with a look of concern.

"Oh, I'm just fine. Just a bit tired," Kalasin said as she excused herself. The goodbyes were finally said, the passengers were all on board. Finally, the ship was setting sail to Carthak.

But at the moment, Kalasin couldn't care less. All she wanted to do was go to her cabin and continue reading her book.

Once inside her cabin, she locked the door and settled onto her bed. She pulled out the book from the bag she had stashed it in and flipped it to the second chapter.

_I can finally get back to reading my story_.

~*~*~

__

Nobles' Bane: Chapter 2

As she and her companion entered the inn's dining room, she turned her head to give the room a once over. The only remarkable guests were a lord and his companion. They looked to be nearly finished and almost ready to leave. She turned to the brown haired man at her side.

He shook his head at her and then ambled over to an empty table. "Get me some ale, you stupid wretch," he ordered as he stumbled into his seat.

She lowered her gaze. "Yes, sir." She shuffled over to the innkeeper who was smoking a pipe behind his bar. "My master would like some ale, sir," she whispered almost inaudibly.

"Is that so?" the innkeeper snorted. "Yeah, well I'd like four copper pieces first."

She ducked her head and reached down into the small purse at her belt, pulling out four copper pieces and placing them onto the countertop. "Here you are, sir."

The innkeeper swiped the pieces of copper off the countertop and replaced them with a mug of ale. "Enjoy," he said snidely.

"You, girl! Where's my ale!" 

She wrapped both hands around the mug of ale and cautiously lifted it from the counter. She turned and slowly started back to the table, trying her best to keep the ale from overflowing out of the mug.

But because she had her attention focused on the ale, she missed the crooked piece of wooden flooring which jutted out right where she stepped.

The girl and the mug of ale pitched forward, the girl hitting her forehead onto someone's knee and the ale landing in that same someone's lap. 

"You idiot!"

The girl glanced up in horror, for in all places for the ale to land, it had landed in a lord's lap! A lord's lap!

She pulled herself upright and glanced around for a napkin. "Oh no, sir. I'm terribly sorry!" She spotted a napkin and quickly pulled at it, but the napkin was stuck underneath the lord's plate of food and when she pulled at the napkin, she found that she was also pulling at the plate of food.

The plate overturned, throwing unidentifiable pieces of leftover meat all over the lord's shiny black boots.

"You brainless--" The lord was too angry to even finish his curse, he reached out and gave her a sharp kick in the side.

She let out a cry as she was pushed back, and she screamed when he stomped down on her fingers like a temperamental child.

An arm wrapped itself around her waist and moved her away from the lord's reach. Her companion whispered a curse roughly in her ear, but his arms were deceptively gently. Then he immediately debased himself in front of the lord.

"Please accept my most profuse apologies, dear sir. The foolish girl didn't mean to dishonor your so. Please don't hurt her. She's a wasted wretch, dropped upon her head as a babe, but she's all I have. Please don't hurt her."

"Get her out of my sight," the lord growled.

"Yes, yes. Of course." He turned to her. "Get up! Get up! We're leaving now, all because of your stupid clumsiness!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. As he dragged her towards the door, she glanced back. The lord was glowering at her. Well, she didn't care for him or his boiling anger. She lifted her gaze from the lord to the hallway that led to the inn's rooms, where she saw a young man standing there at the edge of light and shadow, watching the lord with a dangerous glint in his eye. She gave him a sharp look before turning her gaze back in front of her.

Once she and her companion, an older man and close friend who went by the name of Axe, were outside, the grip he had around her loosened and gentled. They continued walking in silence until they reached the edge of the small village they had just been in.

Where they were joined by the young man she had seen hiding in the hallway back at the inn and three horses.

Danel immediately reached for her injured fingers once she and Axe got close enough. "Vistra, are you all right?"

She pulled her sore fingers back. "I'm fine."

He gave her a dark look, obviously not believing her. "If I had known that bastard was so violent, I wouldn't have agreed with the plan."

She shrugged. "It doesn't matter, just let it go." 

"We should have killed him," Danel continued.

"Perhaps," Axe said. "But that doesn't mean that you should have been sulking around in the shadows of the inn. What if one of the others had seen you?"

Danel made a face at the older man. "Well, they didn't."

"Which was only by luck," she quickly pitched in. "You were standing half in the light. If anyone had turned their eyes away from Axe and me, they would have seen you easily."

"I still think we should have killed him," Danel said sourly, knowing the argument was lost. 

Vistra mounted her horse, Bile, a sign for the others to follow suit.

"Well here," Danel handed Axe and Vistra a bag each, "I separated his gold on the way here."

"Did you get everything?" she asked as they set off on a light canter.

He grinned. "I wiped him clean out."

"Took you long enough," Axe grumbled.

Vistra eyed her bag suspiciously after eyeing Axe's. Then she raised her narrowed gaze to Danel. "You gave me more money," she accused. 

"You got hurt on the job," Axe reminded her. "You deserve more."

"That's not--"

"Oh, give up, Vistra," Danel interrupted her. "You give away most of your gold anyhow."

She glared at him.

"He's got you there," Axe agreed. 

She transferred her glare to Axe, but he was even less fazed than Danel.

"Fine. I'm splitting the gold for us next time." 

The others just laughed, knowing that what she said wasn't true. She didn't have enough patience to sit about and divide gold. It was always Danel who did that. He also traded in the jewelry he stole, splitting the gold gotten from that. 

"So," Danel said, "where are we off to now?"

"You mean, other than to the next little village?" She raised an eyebrow.

Danel made a face. "Must we go to another village? Why not a city? We haven't been to a city in awhile. Isn't the capital of Corus supposed to be near by?"

"Less than two days ride," Axe confirmed. He gave Vistra a side-long glance. 

Axe knew that she didn't like Corus. She didn't usually like big cities in general, but Corus was more personal.

She shrugged. "Sure. One more small village, and then we'll go."

Danel shot a victorious fist into the air; Axe and Vistra shared amused glances. 

They set up camp after they got a good distance away from the previous village. Just as Vistra was rolling out her bedroll, Danel called out to her.

"Vistra?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry."

She glanced up in surprise. Danel was rude, rowdy, bold, a show off, and an insatiable flirt. He was never sorry. 

"About what?"

"About being too slow."

"Too slow?" she questioned.

"Yeah, back at the inn. If I had been a little quicker with the gold gathering, then you and Axe wouldn't have needed to cause a diversion from keeping the idiot lord from leaving. You wouldn't have gotten hurt," he said almost uncertainly. "I'm sorry."

She shrugged easily. "Don't worry about it. It's a hazard to our profession, remember?"

He frowned. 

"Go to sleep, Danel. Don't worry about it."

After he had gotten into his own bedroll, Vistra lifted her head and saw that Axe was watching her. His eyes flickered to Danel, but then came back.

She shook her head at Axe's troubled gaze. He had warned her about Danel after all. She found herself mouthing to Axe the same thing she said to Danel.

Don't worry.

Then she turned over in her bedroll and went to sleep.

~*~*~

****

A.N.: Was that confusing? Yes? *ponders, not sure if that's a good thing or not* Oh yes, and I forgot to tell you Rosefyre, that I had had a paragraph written that declared who was who… but perhaps I forgot to add it in when I emailed it to you, or perhaps it got deleted during one of my cut and paste rampages. 

I'm sure there are lots of questions now. *hides behind a wall*. Well, come on. I'm ready for you.

~krizsta


	5. Mission Jailbreak

Yep, as I thought. Lots of questions. Lucky for me, they were mostly quite similar.

****

Q & A:

Who is Vistra? Is she Lauryn? Lauryn=Vistra? And does she (Vistra), Danel, and Axe make up Nobles' Bane?

For the sake of the story, I will… abstain from answering the 'is Vistra actually Lauryn' question. You will find out later, of course, but for now… just guess. (I mean, this is supposed to be Lauryn's story, and would I really bring in a sudden and new, main female heroine now?). And as a random fact, Vistra's name was _not _randomly chosen. There is a reason for it. That too will be revealed later. And is she and her two companions the trio of Nobles' Bane? I believe this chapter shall answer that question quite clearly. 

****

Why doesn't Vistra like Corus? (And to keep things clear: Lauryn was not born in Corus and that was not where her family died. The reason for Vistra's dislike of Corus has to do with a few other things that are not related to Lauryn's sad past.)

This information will be revealed within the next two chapters (not including this one). 

****

A.N.: Gee…I did a great job of answering questions, didn't I? All of the answers were basically: 'to be revealed'. oh, and I also noticed that quite a few reviews contained parts where the readers threw stuff at the writer (yes, that would be me). Try to restrict the missiles to useful things. No food, cuz it gets spoiled and the canned stuff usually sucks. Let's see, I have a list of things that I need around here somewhere… And here's some vocab/key words I want everyone to know (no, I'm not trying to insult your intelligence (you probably know these already), but I'm trying to keep confusion to a minimum). Jade= Green. Cobalt= blue. Russet= brown. Alright. On to the chapter…

****

5. Mission Jailbreak 

__

Nobles' Bane: Chapter 3

"Jade is in position at the east wall for Mission Jailbreak," Vistra whispered into the small, thumb-nail sized pin at her collar.

Danel's own quiet whisper came through her pin to her ears, "Cobalt is in position on the jail's roof."

Silence.

"Russet?" Vistra whispered in question.

"Hold on," she heard Axe's whisper.

At times like this, Vistra was infinitely glad of Axe's Gift. He had magicked three pins for each of them with which they could communicate with one another as long as they weren't too far apart. 

"Russet is ready on the rooftop facing the north wall." Axe's voice resonated from Vistra's collar. "Waiting for your word."

Vistra gave the area around her one last glance, a hand absently fiddling with the green sash she had around her waist. "All right. It's a go."

The northern wall, the wall with the jail's entrance, suddenly exploded, throwing bits of wood and rock everywhere.

Vistra once again thanked the gods for Axe's Gift.

There were shouts of men. Vistra had already checked the soldiers who were guarding the jail: they numbered eleven. Of course, there were more soldiers guarding the fief's lord's house, but the house was on the other end of the village. As long as no one from the jail was able to rise a cry for help…

Vistra jumped forward, her whip snapping like an angry snake in her grip. She saw Danel flying in the air, easily leaping off the jail's roof. His blue sash flapped in the air like a little flag at his waist. Arrows started to fall, one by one, from the building across from them. Vistra didn't need to glance up to know that Axe was there. 

A soldier raised his sword and started toward her with a yell. Vistra just laughed and flicked her wrist; her whip wrapped around the man's sword and jerked it out of his grip. Then it coiled back and snapped against the tender skin on his back.

She heard the unmistakable _whisks_ of Danel's slashing moons flying through the air towards their targets. He had tried to teach her how to throw his dangerously sharp, wooden weapons. The odd things were about the size of half of her palm, and Danel always whittled them into the shape of a quarter moon. The inner curve was not sharp, but the outer curve was deadly. After too many scrapes with the keen edge of the outer curve, she had declared that she would stick with her regular throwing knives, and that Danel could continue using his moon discs. 

Her whip snapped in the air, wrapping around men's legs and ankles, causing them to trip clumsily to the ground where she could knock them unconscious with the hilt of her sword.

She frowned. "Where are the keys? I don't seem them on any of the men."

Danel turned his head toward her, and she didn't need to take the black scarf away from around the face to know that he was laughing. "Of course, you can't. I've got them," he said as he tossed them to her. "You go on ahead; I'll stay out here, handle the rest of these guys, and then go get the wagon."

She glanced around. There were five unconscious soldiers, two from Axe's initial explosion and three whom Vistra had knocked out herself. Another three men had arrows poking out from their bodies; two men had their throats cut from Danel's moon discs, and the last Danel had cut down with his sword.

Vistra nodded. "I'll try to be quick."

Vistra hurried inside the jail, which was still slightly dusty from the explosion. She carefully navigated around the debris and glanced around.

Five men and one woman were behind standing within their cage, gaping at her.

"Nobles' Bane!" one of the men shouted out with a raspy voice.

"Indeed," she said with a mock bow. "At your service."

She quickly knelt by the door and started fitting key after key into the lock until finding the right one. Of course, Danel could have picked the lock, or actually, any of the three could have just picked the lock (although, she had less patience for it than the others), but they found it easier to just use the key.

There were two men who wore shackles around their ankles. She had heard about these men. They were relatively young, and they were strong and able.

"So tell me," she said with amusement as she worked to unlock the fetters. "What have you done to warrant these shackles you wear?"

The man whose chains she was unlocking glanced at the other shackled man. Then he said, "We accidentally set one of the lord's soldiers on fire."

"Accidentally?" she asked as she moved onto the second man, finished with the first.

The second man grinned. "Accidentally," he agreed.

"Well, you're lucky you were village men and not servants or slaves. They would have killed you for sure."

The first man glanced at her suspiciously. "How did you know we're village men?"

She stood and helped the second man to his feet. "We may be setting you free, but we need to make sure none of those who we set free are true criminals. We always check on those whom we are about to set free beforehand."

"And we all meet your approval?"

She would have smiled if she hadn't had her black scarf concealing her face. "Yes."

A foreign presence pressed at her mind questioningly. Axe, through his pin, was wondering why she was taking so long.

She sent back a feeling of reassurance. 

"Quickly now, my friends are waiting with a wagon outside."

"What happens to us now? Where will we go? We cannot return home," another man commented.

"No, you cannot," she agreed. "But we will leave you at Corus with money. It is then up to you to decide what you will do."

"We'll be …free?" the single woman asked incredulously. She had been a slave before she had been jailed.

"Yes," Vistra said gently.

"Well then, why are we still standing around here for?" one of the men demanded. "Let's go!"

~*~*~

The ex-captives stared at her, mouths opened in little circles of surprise.

Even with his concealing scarf, Vistra knew that Danel was laughing at her. Axe, too, was having trouble hiding his amusement from his eyes.

Vistra shook her head. "Well, if you won't let me approach you, then I'll just have to ride on the wagon with the others." She started to head towards the wagon.

A horse, his flank covered in numerous old scars and his eyes dark with arrogance, stepped in front of her, blocking her path.

She glared at him. "Well?"

The horse glared back.

Vistra gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine, fine. I'm sorry for leaving you behind during the jailbreak."

The horse continued to glare at her, his tail lashing fiercely behind him.

"I won't do it again," she continued. 

Bile continued to stare at her relentlessly.

"Really I won't," she said.

The horse straightened and then turned, finally conceding enough to offer her his side. She quickly mounted onto the saddle before he changed his mind.

Danel had to lift his hand to his mouth to smother his laugh.

Axe had more control. "You ready, Jade?" he asked her quietly.

She straightened. "Of course."

She leaned down toward her horse as soon as they set off. "I'm going to get you for that."

Bile flicked an ear towards her, but then turned his gaze back to the front, dismissing her threat as unworthy.

She heard a quiet chuckle from her side and turned to see Danel, his eyes glinting with teasing laughter.

She made a face he couldn't see. Men, she thought. Horses or human, they're all alike.

But then Danel rode too close beside her for Bile's liking, and Bile tried to take a bite out of Danel's leg. Danel's agility was the only thing that saved him from injury.

And she couldn't help it. She had to laugh.

~*~*~

__

At Corus

"Would you like some help, old mother?"

The woman jumped and whirled, staring at her and nearly dropping all her groceries.

Vistra smiled and tried her best to look benevolent.

The old woman surveyed Vistra, taking in her measure. Whatever she saw, she must have approved, for the old woman let Vistra hold some of her purchases.

"What's a young woman like yourself doing, wandering about by herself in the middle of Corus?" the old woman inquired.

Vistra laughed, flicking an annoying lock of red hair out of her eyes. "I was just enjoying the fresh air."

"By yourself?" the woman continued to press. "I didn't know them nobles approved of their daughters doing such things."

"Well, that explains it. I'm not a noble's daughter," she said lightly.

The woman narrowed her eyes even as she continued to walk forward. "You aren't a slave. Or servant," she stated.

"No," Vistra agreed.

Silence was the old woman's reply.

"My daughter works as a servant. She usually does the shopping, but she's sick," the old woman suddenly said. 

"You are taking care of your daughter's children," Vistra observed, studying some of the contents she was holding.

"Yes," the old woman nodded. And then, "Tell that young man who shadows you to come out from wherever he is before I lose my patience."

Vistra blinked in surprise. And then she laughed. "Danel, come out and help me carry groceries."

Danel suddenly appeared at her side and took the rest of the purchases the old woman carried. He stared at the old woman. "How did you know I was there?"

The old woman nodded knowingly. "I have six grandchildren. I've learned a couple of things from watching over them. When are you two planning to have children of your own?"

Vistra flinched. Danel glanced up at her and grinned.

"Never," Vistra said before Danel could speak. "We aren't married."

The old woman stared at her, aghast. During that distracted moment, Vistra was able to reach by the woman's thick waist and lift the woman's purse from her belt.

"You aren't married? But--How old are you?"

"Twenty two," Vistra said honestly.

The old woman was shaking her head. "Twenty two and not married. Indeed. If a pretty girl like you can't get married--"

"Old mother," Vistra protested.

"You. You marry this girl before she slips away from you," the old woman ordered Danel.

"Yes, ma'am," Danel said, his eyes glinting with laughter. He glanced at Vistra. "Hear that? Let's go get married."

If her arms hadn't been full, she would have smacked Danel over the head. Instead, she smiled sweetly. "Maybe later."

"Well, this is the end of my path," the old woman said. "Thank you so much for helping me carry my things."

Vistra handed everything back to her. "It was nothing, old mother."

"Don't forget about my advice, young man. You marry this girl before you both get as old as me."

As Danel and Vistra turned to leave, Danel threw his arm around her shoulders. "So, Vistra. Let's set the date of our wedding--Ouch!" Danel suddenly cried out, rubbing a hand to the back of his head. "You hit me!" he accused, an insolent smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Vistra just laughed. "I sure did."

~*~*~

__

The Old Woman (from her POV)

She shook her head as she opened the door to her home and started to transport her purchases inside. 

They were odd, those two. The girl had stepped seemingly out of nowhere to offer her some help. The first thing she had noticed about the girl was her red hair. It fell straight just below her shoulder blades. And then, to go along with that odd red hair, she had the darkest gray eyes. And although the girl was pretty, something about her red hair disturbed her.

It doesn't belong on her, the old woman concluded. The girl didn't seem at all like a redhead. 

And then that odd young man who had been following her around. He was handsome, no doubt about it, and he knew it too. He had had pale blond hair and hazel, almost green, eyes.

_Odd, those two_.

A sudden thought struck her. She dropped her groceries and reached immediately for her purse.

_Oh, no. No, please don't let them be thieves. Not after I had spent so long in the marketplace trying to make the most of the few coppers we had_.

To her immense relief, her purse was still on her belt. But it was…it was…

She pulled the purse into her hand and dumped the contents into her palm.

And stared.

There were three copper pieces, just as there had been earlier. But then, beside them, there were also…also…

There were also five golden pieces. 

Five whole, golden pieces. And they glinted in the palm of her hand, as if laughing at her.

"Trina!" the old woman suddenly turned, calling out for her daughter. "Trina, look! Look at what I have! We'll have a feast, a grand feast. Just you, me, and the children!"


	6. The Street Prostitute

****

To quote the wonderfully eloquent MagixPawn: "Hi, there. I rob from the rich and give to the poor and my name is Robin Hood. Er. Vistra." 

*laughs* Geez, it does really look like I'm ripping off of good ol' Robin Hood, doesn't it. Well, it was definitely not supposed to be that way. When I first started writing this fic, it was supposed to strictly be about the whole 'hunt nobles' business. But Vistra suddenly knocked me out of the chair and took over. Not only does she want to piss the nobles off, she wants to help others who are also in unfortunate positions. *grumbles* damn imperialistic characters. 

****

Why did Vistra change her name?

*sigh* So I assume everyone understands that Lauryn is indeed Vistra? Well, anyhow, she changed her name because it was a good way for her to get a …sorta new start on life. 

****

Why did Axe warn Vistra about Danel? Will Vistra end up with Danel? That Danel is a tricky lil bastard, isn't he?

Axe doesn't want Vistra to start something with Danel that she may regret later. (you know, the whole ruin the friendship we have if we become intimate idea). Axe wants Vistra to be careful, that's all. She could accept the warning for what it is, or toss it out the window. Will Vistra end up with Danel? Well, that has not been decided yet. So I don't know the answer to that one yet. And yes. *laughs* Danel is a tricky lil bastard. 

****

You named the horse Bile? Yuck.

Hahaha. Yes, I did know what Bile was when I decided to grant Vistra's horse with that name. I was in a weird mood. And besides. Peachblossom was already taken.

****

Is Vistra/Lauryn not really a redhead?

This question, folks, will be answered with this chapter. 

****

How does everyone recognize Nobles' Bane?

Because of the costume (black with colored sashes), and just because of what they're doing. They've been doing it for a couple years now, and there aren't any other vigilante groups to confuse them with. Nobles' Bane is the only reasonable answer. 

****

Does Nobles' Bane steal their money, keep some for themselves, and then give the rest away?

Well, that would be incorrect. It is not Nobles' Bane who is so generous, merely Vistra. Vistra is the one who gives away her money, Vistra is the one donates to the poor (that's why Axe and Danel are always trying to give her the biggest share of the profits they gain. They know that she doesn't get to keep a quarter of her share anyway). Axe comes along on her Nobles' Banes escapades because he doesn't want her off by herself, they've been friends for several years and are too close for Axe to just willingly let her wander off and get herself killed. Vistra has known Danel for a shorter time than she knew Axe. Danel comes along on the experience because he enjoys the adventure. He enjoys the traveling, the stealing from the rich (and he does have a grudge against them, they all do), he enjoys shocking people, killing the nobles and their soldiers. For Danel, being part of Nobles' Bane is part of a great adventure that also helps him repay a past grudge. Axe has a bit more serious outlook on the situation, but he also doesn't like the unjust way the rich treat the poor.

****

And when you said Vistra was named her name for a reason, did you mean that if we looked at it long enough or studied it a bit, we'd figure something out?

Heh… well…yes. Yes, I guess that was what I meant. Hmm…

****

Does Vistra have wild magic? 

Nope. Just an interesting bond with an even more interesting horse.

****

Is Bile an ancestor of Peachblossom or Cloud?

__

That is a possibility. *nods*

****

Author's Note: Damn, there were a lot of questions. Hopefully, you aren't already bored by the time you're reading this. For the next chapter, I've once again changed POV's. But this time, the narrator _will_ be reappearing. Most definitely. Unlike the old woman and Aarc, this narrator has a part to play later. Hmm…skimming over the chapter that I have here for you, I realize that _all_ the characters mentioned/taking part in this chapter will be appearing later. For sure. So take note of them and don't forget them. *in scary voice* They _will_ be back…

****

6. The Street Prostitute 

__

Nobles' Bane: Chapter 4

Nathan

"I'll meet you back at the inn for a drink in a little bit," Nathan said.

Kenric nodded. "All right. See you there." He turned and left, leaving Nathan to his quiet musings.

It was going to be Clarine's birthday in less than a week. And he still didn't have a gift for her yet.

Of course, she had told him that a gift wasn't necessary. She had said that she was content with his love.

But he wanted her to have more than that. Clarine was not a lady of high stature, sure, but he wanted her to feel like one. Even though by marrying him, he knew that she lost even more of her stature, for he was not of noble birth.

"How much for this?" He raised the locket he held in his palm as he glanced at the vendor questioningly.

"Four gold pieces," the vendor answered steadily.

Which was more than Nathan had brought with him. Nathan slowly, unwillingly, put the locket back down in its place. 

"Perhaps you'd like to look at the things over here," the vendor said, pointing him over to the other side of the cart.

Nathan spared the things there a glance. Silly trinkets that would not last longer than a day twinkled mockingly in the sun's gaze. 

"Each item over here is two silver pieces," the vendor informed him.

When in truth they were hardly worth more than a few copper pieces each. The vendor was a patronizing jerk.

Nathan tossed the vendor a cold stare before turning away. For a moment, he wished he was a wealthy lord. For then he could easily buy all the items on that vender's cart with a simple snap of his fingers and wipe that annoying smirk off the seller's face.

Arrogant toad.

Nathan started to pause, glancing over several other carts, when an unsettling feeling settled over his gut. He ran a tense hand through his black hair.

Someone was watching him.

Nathan turned his head, pretending to wipe sweat from his forehead as he ran his eyes over Corus' marketplace in a quick perusal.

He saw children squabbling over a toy, running underfoot and causing mischief. He saw tired menservants carrying their ladies' purchases. He saw young servant or slave girls, buying their lords' next week supply of food. He saw a little slave boy hiding behind a fountain, staring at the other boys enviously. 

But he saw nothing out of the ordinary. 

It annoyed him, how he spotted nothing. Because he _knew_ someone was out there watching him. Following him. 

Nathan started walking again, carefully keeping his steps casual and light. He walked until he was out of the busy marketplace, until he was out amongst a more quieter side of the city. He saw a darkened alleyway and nonchalantly headed towards it. 

The person who was following him would follow him into the alleyway, and Nathan was more than ready to face the bastard, whoever he was.

But once Nathan arrived within the alleyway, he stopped.

For his stalker was already there, waiting for him.

And because of that, because the stalker had known exactly where to hide and wait for him to arrive, Nathan knew who his stalker was, even though they were hidden in shadow.

"You've gotten better," he said quietly.

The laughter that came from the shadows was light, relaxed. "I would hope so. It's been four years, after all," she said, stepping into the light.

A tattered and smudged dress hung loosely from her shoulders, but tightly around her mid-section. Her cheeks were pale with powder, her lips bright with red rouge. Her skirt rode high, revealing slender, stocking covered legs. 

She was dressed in a prostitute's costume, he realized. But he knew that, hidden somewhere on that disgusting costume, there were at least two knives she could wield with astonishing skill. 

After all, he had taught her how to use them.

"Your hair's red," he finally said. He wondered how she had changed it. "But you make a prettier blonde."

He saw her jaw clench; he had annoyed her. 

Good.

"What are you doing here in Corus, Vistra?"

But she ignored his question. "So, Nathan, you've finally gotten around to marrying your noble-born lady. Why the wait?"

He winced when she said the word 'noble', for she said it in a way similar to the one people would use when saying 'goat's piss.'

"We decided to wait until I had established my business as a horse breeder--" he paused when he saw her flinch at his words.

But then the flinch was gone, smoothed over by her usual cold scorn. "Oh? She wasn't willing to marry a poor bastard until he got wealthy first?" She shrugged. "Sounds like a selfish little bi--"

"She's not selfish," Nathan interrupted.

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Struck a personal chord, have I?"

He glared at her. "What do you want, Vistra? Why have you come to Corus? Shouldn't you be off in the country side, robbing lords' of their money, servants, and slaves?"

Vistra shrugged. "We don't always stick to the country side."

"Leave here. Why you are even here, no sensible man could think of a possibly good reason. This is the damn capital, Vistra. You see that castle over there? That's where you will be sent once they find you and your little vigilante group--"

"Look! It wasn't even my idea--"

"Can you be any more foolish? Of all cities to visit--"

"Why should you even care?" she threw back. "You _left_ us, remember? You left us for your little noble born--"

He grabbed her by the shoulders and started to shake her, which he knew immediately was a mistake.

She promptly kneed him in the groin and nimbly maneuvered him onto the floor with a kick to the back of his knee. He felt the cold metal of a knife pressing into his neck.

"You wouldn't," he said after a moment, gasping for breath.

"Well, Axe may be a bit upset with me, but Danel wouldn't really care, seeing as how he doesn't even know you," she said contemplatively. "And me? I wouldn't mind cutting you out of my life. Just as you've cut us out of yours."

It took him a moment to absorb her words. "You're still bitter about that, aren't you, Vistra? You're bitter that I left with Clarine, that I didn't return your lo--"

Vistra jerked his head back by the hair, efficiently cutting off his last word. 

"Shut. Up." she said, each word its own dagger.

He sighed inwardly. "I'm sorry."

She didn't reply.

"I'm sorry," he said again. "I didn't mean to say it--"

"But you did say it," she said roughly. "You did say it."

He closed his eyes, wondering if she would kill him. Four years ago, she wouldn't have. She wouldn't have laid a hand on him. And he likewise. For he had cared for her, even though it was not in the way she had wanted. But four years was a long time. And people could change.

Did change.

After all, hadn't she put together her group, Nobles' Bane, after she had left? Didn't she lurk the country side, setting innocents free from the jails, rescuing them from their whippings? Her vigilante group was famous, easily known throughout the whole of Tortall. She had never done anything so bold during her time with him. Sure, she had been a thief and an occasional murderer, but never more.

_"What happened to you?" she had asked him after he had explained that he no longer wanted to be a thief. "Why don't you still hate nobles as much as I do?"_

"I still do. But I want to become more respectable now."

"You lie. You cannot hate nobles while at the same time, love that…that…"

"What happened to you, Vistra?" he suddenly found himself asking. "Why are you so changed?"

She was silent for so long that he began to think that he had only voiced that question in his own mind. 

"I haven't changed. But now, instead of just petty thievery against those I hate, I'm doing something bigger. Better. And it is worth every moment of anxiety, every risk I take."

"You're a bitter, bitter person, Vistra."

She suddenly laughed, and it was reminiscent of their old days together. "I know." 

"What's this?" 

Nathan glanced up at the entrance of the alleyway, where Kenric stood, a disgusted look on his face.

Of course. Vistra was dressed as a prostitute, sprawled on top of Nathan who lay on the ground. 

"Kenric, things aren't what they seem," Nathan said immediately.

Vistra's knife was suddenly gone, replaced by the warmth of her arm. She stared up at Kenric through heavily lidded eyes. "Do you mind? Can't you see that Nathan and I are busy?"

"Kenric, don't believe a word of her lies. Vistra, get off of me."

"But Nathan," Vistra pouted. "You've already paid for the hour. Don't you want me anymore?" she asked as she leaned away from him.

"Vistra!"

Vistra just laughed and stepped away. She flicked a lock of red hair out of her gray eyes and turned to Kenric. "Why, hello, young lord," she said with a dazzling smile.

But Kenric was not to be distracted.

"What were you doing on top of Nathan?" he demanded.

Vistra quirked an eyebrow. "I'm afraid it's just one of those things that are not so easily explained. But I can show you if you want…"

Kenric held up a hand. "No closer. Come no closer."

She ignored him and continued forward.

Nathan saw the distinct look in Vistra's eyes. He saw the distinct lilt in her step, the carefully paced treads of a predator stalking its prey. She had recognized Kenric as a lord. Considering how much she hated noble born, whatever she had in mind for Kenric, it couldn't be good.

"Stop, Vistra."

But she didn't stop. Kenric sent Nathan a hesitant, puzzled glance.

"Vistra, leave the _minor_ lord alone," Nathan said. "He does not have much money on him. He can't afford you."

Vistra tossed Nathan a glance over her shoulder. "Lucky for him, I'm willing to lower my price," she said as she started forward again.

He started to protest again, but, to his amazement, Vistra suddenly stopped. She cocked her head a bit to the right, as if listening to something. He saw the slightest of frowns cross her face before it disappeared.

Then she straightened. "Sorry, Nathan." She turned to give Kenric a glance. "Kenric. But I've got to go." She settled her dress more fittingly about her shoulders and then lightly jogged away.

"Who _was_ that, Nathan?" Kenric asked with a frown, his black eyes looking out him questioningly. "I wasn't aware that you were familiar with any street prostitutes."

Nathan just shook his head. "I'm not. She isn't a street prostitute, only disguised as one."

Kenric raised a black brow. "She's also a good actor, apparently." 

Nathan just shook his head. "Forget about her. She'll only bring you grief."

"You know that from personal experience?" Kenric said sharply.

__

I haven't changed. But now, instead of just petty thievery against those I hate, I'm doing something bigger. Better. And it is worth every moment of anxiety, every risk I take.

"Unfortunately, yes, Kenric. I do know that from personal experience." Nathan sighed. By one chance encounter, his day was ruined. 

And he still didn't have a birthday gift for Clarine.


	7. And Then Some Anger

****

My usual Q & A. You may skip it if you like. But I highly recommend that you at least read the first cluster of questions/answers. There is some information there that will help you understand something that happens later.

Does anyone know Vistra/Lauryn's true past? Does Nathan know? Did Vistra get over the Nathan thing (and that's why she dislikes Corus, right?) Were she, Axe and Nathan some kind of a group, albeit not as dangerous? Why did Vistra follow Nathan? To taunt him? He already knew about what she was doing, didn't he? 

No one knows about Vistra's past, not Axe, not Danel, not Nathan. Axe and Danel know better than to ask. And Nathan met her after she had decided to change her name, to wipe the slate 'clean'. She did not tell him about what happened, even though he knows that she dislikes nobles. And is she over Nathan's dumping her? Well…Vistra likes to hold on to her grudges. I mean, just look at the whole noble thing. And yes, that is why Vistra doesn't want to go to Corus. But once there, she wasn't about hide from Nathan. So she stalked him in the marketplace. And while she, Nathan, and Axe were together, they were a 'group' but not like Nobles' Bane is a 'group'. They just worked together to thieve and survive. Like a small band of thieves. They didn't have the mission that Nobles' Bane does. And Nathan knew that Axe and Vistra were members of the infamous 'Nobles' Bane' because he heard rumors about the costumes that they wear. It was the same costume that he had worn when he used to be a thief and worked with Vistra and Axe. 

****

Is Nathan Jonathan's ancestor? Or maybe he is Vistra's brother?

Jonathan's ancestor? That's a very good question. Of course, that leads to some others. Like, if he was: how did his line come into power so that his future relatives could be kings? And how did the Conte's get the coloring they're so famous for (jet black hair and bright blue eyes, if I remember correctly). Nathan has black hair, yes, but he has very light blue eyes. (think: the blue of the ocean compared to the sky on a clear day) Perhaps from his wife then? Clarine? Does she have blue eyes that are dark enough? (You will be meeting Clarine in Chapter 9) Or perhaps he's Vistra's brother? But didn't her brother have the same blonde hair that she had with blue eyes? And, although they are close in age, Nathan is a couple years older, not younger. So no. 

****

The meaning of Vistra's name is not important right? So what is so special about her name? (I must know!)

*evil laugh* this is when I come in and say: you will find out later.

****

How the hell do you update so quickly? What planet are you on?

That information is confidential. I am not at liberty to disclose it… actually, before I even started posting this story, I wrote a lot of it. I wrote several chapters beforehand, to get a head start. So I'm just posting chapters that I've already written ages ago. 

****

Can I have Danel? Or Kenric? Where do you get these names from? And don't kill Kenric! 

I do not know if either Danel or Kenric will be available for taking by the end of this fic. And Danel's name was taken from a name book, while Kenric's name was taken from my head. And about the not killing Kenric? Sorry to say this, but I cannot promise his safety. But I can promise one thing. Vistra will not kill Kenric.

****

Has Noble's Bane been up for only four years, which means that Nathan was never part of it, and just Vistra's thief-partner (and crush?)? How did Vistra meet Axe and Danel? Isn't Vistra's hatred for nobles getting kind of out of control? She doesn't go after just nobles with slaves, but all nobles, no matter their rank?

Do I sense another Kenric sympathizer? Or just a sympathizer of his situation? Well, there is more to Kenric than what meets the eye. His situation was not as it seemed. I once again will say that Vistra will not cause Kenric's death. But anyway, if this was a worry for other innocent nobles in general, I could say that I agree that Vistra is out of control. But not to worry. Changes are a'comin…changes are a'comin. And Nathan was never part of Nobles' Bane. And how did she meet Axe and Danel? I will hopefully asnwer that in the fic, but if I don't, I will tell you by the end. 

****

Author's Note: We're going back to Kalasin at the beginning, then back to Vistra, and then finishing off with a new character. You are going to adore him to little itty bitty pieces. 

****

7. And Then Some Anger 

__

Kalasin

Knock, knock!

Kalasin jumped and glanced towards her cabin door. "Yes?"

"It's Daine."

Kalasin got off the bed, shoving _Nobles' Bane_ under her pillow as she did so. Then she unlocked and opened the door. 

Daine, a squeaking Kitten at her side, smiled at her. "It's time for dinner. Aren't you hungry?"

"Not really," Kalasin said. 

Daine peered into her face. "Seasick?"

"No, just tired."

Kalasin moved out of the way as Kitten squeezed into her room through the doorway. 

"Are you sure?" Daine asked. "It's still a long way to Carthak."

Kalasin nodded. "If I get hungry, I'll come out later."

Daine was silent for a moment. Then, "You're not too happy with your betrothal to Kaddar, are you?"

Kalasin blinked. "Well, I can't honestly say I'm excited."

"Kaddar is very nice once you get to know--"

"It's not only Kaddar I'm worried about. It's the country. Carthak," Kalasin said. "It's just so… different from Tortall."

"Focus on things one at a time. Don't overwhelm yourself. Perhaps, if you are willing to give Kaddar a chance, you will find him to your liking. And from there, perhaps you'll find yourself liking Carthak as well."

A sudden squawk came from within the room.

Kalasin turned in time to see her pillow fly across the cabin. Kitten sat on the bed, staring intently at Kalasin's book.

Daine studied her dragon for a moment, and then turned to Kalasin, an eyebrow raised. "Are you aware that there is a magicked book hiding under your pillow?"

"Yes." Kalasin didn't know why, but she felt slightly embarrassed. "I put it there."

"Kitten," Daine called to her dragon. 

Kitten gave the book one last poke before hopping off the bed. She chirped at Daine cheerfully.

"Wait," Kalasin called out to Daine as she turned away. "What color does my book seem to you?"

Daine glanced at the book that lay on her bed. "Brown. It's brown."

Kalasin nodded. "All right. Thanks."

Daine gave her one last contemplative look before turning away.

After her door was locked, Kalasin once again flopped down on her bed, book in front of her.

Daine also saw the magicked book as brown. But why? 

Shaking her head, she opened the book to chapter five. She had questions she wanted answered. What had happened to Lauryn? Who exactly was Vistra? And how could she seem so sympathetic when rescuing commoners and slaves, but so cold and bitter when facing Nathan? And how well had Nathan and Vistra known each other? 

_So many unanswered questions…_

Kalasin shook her head and started to read.

~*~*~

__

Nobles' Bane: Chapter 5

Danel heard her steps through the hallway and opened the door before she could touch the doorknob. He gave her a mocking bow and motioned her into his room.

"Where were you, Vistra?" he asked the moment the door was closed behind her.

"Out."

"No, really?" Danel said sarcastically. 

Vistra raised an eyebrow and glanced at Axe, who was reclining in a chair, his feet up on a small table under the window of his and Danel's room in the inn.

Axe shrugged. "He's in a bad mood."

"Why?"

"Well, there are several theories. The one I'm rooting for is the fact that you've been ignoring him even though he's been calling for you for the last hour."

Vistra shrugged. "I was busy, Danel."

"So busy that you couldn't even respond once to my calls?" he asked, exasperated.

Vistra shrugged again. "Sure." She settled down onto his bed; it squeaked under her weight. 

"So," Axe said after a long moment of silence. "How was he?"

Vistra closed her eyes and leaned back, resting her head on a pillow. "He's doing absolutely fine." 

_Without us._

She didn't need to say her last two words; Axe heard them within her annoyed tone.

Danel's eyes narrowed; he glared at the other two people in the room.

"Married yet?" Axe asked casually.

"Yes. But only recently, not more than a couple months ago," Vistra said in response.

This surprised Axe. "Oh? Why?"

"What, in the name of Mithros, are you two talking about?" Danel finally exploded.

"He wanted to establish a stable business before he asked for her to marry him."

"Oh." Axe nodded. "I see."

A moon disc flew through the air and landed dangerously close to Axe's feet on the table.

Vistra stood up. She stepped behind the angry Danel and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Calm down, Danel. We were just teasing you," she said, resting her forehead on his shoulder.

"Well, are you going to explain what you and Axe were talking about?" Danel asked tersely.

"We were just discussing an old… friend we used to know. Before we became Nobles' Bane. Before we met you."

"During the time when you were still just thieves?" The tension started to flow out of Danel's back. 

"Yes. We were very close until he decided to leave us because he fell in love with a lady."

"A lady?" The same disgust that always entered Vistra's voice when she used the word 'lady' or 'lord' was also apparent in Danel's tone.

Vistra smiled. "Yes, a lady."

Danel shook his head. "He must be an idiot to leave you for a lady." Danel started to turn within her hug, trying to wrap his own arms around her.

She immediately stepped away, knowing that Danel would also want to instigate other things. 

"So, what have we planned to do today?"

Danel shrugged, disappointed. "You know, the usual." He started to count off on his fingers. "Thieving, thieving, and, lastly, thieving."

"I've heard that there's to be a hanging of two servants in a village north of here tomorrow," Axe said. "If we leave before nightfall, we can easily arrive before dawn."

Danel nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me."

Vistra also nodded, relieved. "Sounds good."

Something about this city gave her the shivers. And Nathan, curse him, was right. Corus was dangerous. 

It would be best if they left. And even better if they left in a hurry.

~*~*~

__

General Aleyn of Ra'kaul

"Did you _hear_ what that insolent pup just _said_ to me?" 

General Aleyn grabbed the nearest soldier by the neck and shook him for emphasis. 

"Yes, sir," the soldier squeaked. "He said that he didn't care if you threw him into jail, for he knew that Nobles' Bane would come and rescue him, General."

General Aleyn let out a snarl and threw the soldier roughly against the wall. "Never, ever speak those words aloud in my presence again, soldier."

"What words, General?" a foolish soldier questioned. The knight who stood beside General Aleyn snorted, knowing what would come next.

General Aleyn rewarded the soldier who asked the question by punching him hard in the face. He glared at the other soldiers who cringed against the wall. "You know which words. Speak those words in my presence, and I will gladly have you punished."

"Yes, sir," they said. They saluted as one and started to file out, led by the knight.

General Aleyn turned and stalked out of the dungeon, heading towards his room.

_Nobles' Bane…_

His fist snapped out; a nearby vase shattered to the ground. A servant girl who was just down the hallway flinched and rushed out of view.

Good girl. She knew better than to annoy him, unlike those idiot soldiers under his command. Those idiot soldiers and knights who couldn't even capture a simple vigilante group consisting of three common-born men! Maybe he should hire servant girls to capture the vigilante group…

He let out a sudden laugh. Hire little girls to do men's work? He snorted. Females were only good for two things. For pleasure in bed and for producing heirs.

Not that the one his wife had produced for him before he had gotten rid of her was any use to him. Tonerian, that idiot, was absolutely useless. Useless. 

_Nobles' Bane_…

He slammed his door open and angrily marched into his room, throwing off his shirt onto a nearby table.

He would have to talk to Duane in the morning.

Duane. That stupid turd. Weak and sniveling, a shame to men. 

But necessary to Aleyn. For, because he was such a fool, Duane was easy for Aleyn to manipulate. 

Duane and his mad trollop of a wife.

He would talk to Duane in the morning to settle things about Nobles' Bane.

Because he had had enough. A jail just a couple days ride away had been emptied, completely without the resident lord's knowing. And just a few days before that, a lord reported to have been robbed of a good fortune while staying at a local inn. And just before that, old Lord Conest, faithful Conest, had been murdered in the open town square, with slaves and servants as witnesses, as the damned Nobles' Bane spirited another lowlife slave away. And just before that, they had…

Oh, the list of offenses was miles long. He couldn't possibly think of them all without becoming irrational. 

How many more jails would they raid? How many more lords would they steal from? How many more would they kill?

No more, if he had anything to say about.

He would draw up a plan, lure them into Corus. And then kill them, again and again and again. 

Of course, such things weren't possible. But he could imagine them. And he could still torment and torture them once they were in his control.

And he was going to enjoy every moment of it. Oh, how he was going to relish every scream and cry.


	8. A Sweet Lullaby

****

Is General Aleyn young? Is he hot? Is he gonna try and kill Vistra and realize that she's the most beautiful thing on two feet and fall madly in love with her? (I hope not)

And MagixPawn strikes again. No, General Aleyn is not young. (remember, he does have a son who has lived long enough for him to deem as utterly useless). And yes, he is gonna try to kill Vistra. And any sweeping off his feet that Vistra will be doing will involve a sharp blade, not her looks. 

****

Are Vistra and Danel together or do they just fool around?

If by 'fool around' you mean intimate with one another in a sexual way, then no. The farthest they've gotten is touching (and no sexual touches either, but hugs and etc.), although Danel has tried to steal a kiss or two.

****

Does Nathan feel the same way about slavery as Vistra? If he does, can he use his rank (and Kenric's) to help Nobles' Bane? 

Even though Nathan does feel the same way, he isn't suicidal enough to go about as a vigilante. And Nathan has no rank, only his wife does (and a very little at that). I would have to say that the only way a noble could effectively help is if they are very high in class status, have connections, or if they have a lot of money. 

****

Isn't there some tracking spell that nobles' mages can use to track Axe by the magic he used at the jails and all? Haven't the nobles already tried to trap Vistra and company by setting up a fake hanging, and waiting for Nobles' Bane to show up and magically capturing them or something? If so, will we hear about it? If not, why not? What do the monarchs think about Nobles' Bane?

All of these questions are addressed later (geez, you *points finger at specific reader* are always the one guessing certain aspects of my plot). General Aleyn will toughen up on catching Nobles' Bane in a couple chapters. He hasn't yet, because he was arrogant enough to think that they weren't that much of a threat. But now he's starting to worry. And you will meet the monarchs soon. 

****

Will there be any spoilers for the Protector of the Small Series?

There hasn't been in the parts that I've already written. And I'll make sure I keep the spoilers out for the rest of the fic. *smile*

****

What's General Aleyn got against Nobles' Bane? And is Ra'kaul the name of his fief? And what did General Alyen mean about 'getting rid of her'?

It's nothing entirely personal, like Lauryn, unless you count his injured pride. But he's a very powerful person (practically rules the country in the stead of the manipulative King Duane who was mentioned last chapter), and he doesn't like ruffians going about and ruining things. And Ra'kaul is the name of his fief, yes. And by 'getting rid of her [his wife]', he means he killed her. Of course. But being the considerate man he was, he made it seem like some accident. 

****

How do you keep your characters straight?

I try to stay organized: I maintain a list of all my characters (even those single time appearing ones like Aarc) with whatever description/character that they've been given. (and there are more characters to come, too)

****

Author's Note: It's my birthday! On the twentieth! I'll be eighteen (Gads, eighteen already). Thanks to Larzdinn and Farah (aka: The Birthday Fairy) who already wished me an early b-day! Now, onto my relevant things. Oh, and for the reviewer who asked: I take all questions from reviews; I do not make them up. Hmm… I like this next chapter. It's got action in the beginning, and ends with Danel and Vistra on a more mellow note. 

****

8. A Sweet Lullaby 

__

Nobles' Bane: Chapter 6

There was a soft thud from somewhere behind him.

He turned, a frown on his face. "What are you doing, Char--"

Vistra struck, slinking out of the shadows and shoving her knife hilt deep into the soldier's side where his armor could not protect him. He groaned and slowly slid to the ground. Vistra pushed him over to the side, laying the soldier on top of his fallen comrade. She quickly freed her knife, wiping the blood off on the soldier's own sleeve.

"Jade is in position by the western stables. I've got two sentries down over here," she said as she straightened. 

"Russet is in position on the north square. Two more soldiers down on my side."

Although he did not say anything, Vistra was able to feel her connection with Danel through the pin. He was…what was he doing?

"Cobalt?' she called.

And it came to her. He was laughing, that was laughter she was feeling through his end of the pin. 

Danel chuckled. "Cobalt is in position by the southern shop. Five soldiers down."

She raised an eyebrow at this. "Five, Cobalt? And how did you manage that?" Soldiers often traveled and worked in pairs. Not odd groups of five.

"Let's just say that it was their lucky day," Danel said with another laugh.

She shook her head, and she knew that he could feel her exasperation through his own pin.

"Everybody intact?" Axe asked softly.

He wasn't asking about the soldiers, of course. 

"I'm fine," Vistra reassured.

"No scratches over here," Danel seconded.

"Make sure we keep it that way," Axe replied.

"You ready, Bile?" 

Bile turned his head and snorted at her. 

"Wait for the drop," Vistra whispered into her collar.

She felt Danel and Axe confirm her order through the pin. They didn't speak.

Vistra watched as a mounted soldier who was obviously in charge raised his hand. When he dropped it, the man at the switch would pull the lever. And the platform right under the two men, each of their necks held by a thick rope, would drop away. 

At best, their necks would snap immediately at impact. At worse, there would be rope burn and slow strangulation.

The mounted man dropped his hand; the man by his side reached for the lever, giving it a vicious pull.

There was a sudden _whisk_ in the air. A moon disc was flying, flying…cutting into the ropes and dropping the two men through the bottom of the platform.

An arrow shrieked through the air, stabbing the man at the lever in the heart.

Vistra snapped out with her whip; the horse that the mounted soldier rode went crazy, bucking and kicking with sudden ferocity that could only be caused by fear.

There were shouts amongst the soldiers, but it was too late. Danel had already leapt into the fray, a couple more of his moon discs whirring through the air. Axe stood firmly in his own position, picking off soldiers one by one with his arrows.

Bile leapt forward, just as eager to get into battle. When he reached the mounted soldier's horse, he nipped the gelding on the butt, spurring him into more bucking and rearing. The soldier on his back finally lost his grip on the reins and slipped out of his saddle, and Bile jumped forward and started to cheerfully stomp down on the fallen man.

_Just as good as an armed man_, Axe had always said about Bile. _Sometimes even better than one_.

Vistra winced and shook her head. "All right, Bile, enough." 

He snorted, pausing to stamp one last time before taking her to the platform. 

The fighting was already over. With nine soldiers down before they had let themselves be known, more than half of the soldiers were already taken care of. And with Bile so easily stomping down on the leader, the rest of the surviving soldiers had fled, if, indeed, there were any.

"You boys took all the fun," she muttered.

"So sorry," Danel's cheerful voice came through her pin. 

She pulled herself atop the platform and peered down into the pit the two victims had dropped into. By the looks of their red, scratched hands and fingers, they'd been trying to get themselves out from under the platform unsuccessfully.

"Need some help?" she asked, reaching down with a hand.

"Aye, that would be nice," one of the men grunted.

"And tell your friend with the flying blades," the same man said to her after they were both up on level ground, "to cut the rope _before_ the platform is dropped. It would save us from a harsh landing."

She laughed. "I'll make sure he gets your message."

~*~*~

"Ouch! Watch where you're poking that thing!" Danel whispered to her.

"What? Oh you mean this?" she asked, jabbing him in the chest with her other elbow.

"Remind me never to lurk in the dark with you again. My ribs can only take so much."

"Oh? Would you rather be outside keeping Bile company?"

He cleared his throat. "On second thought…"

"Hush!" she whispered, squeezing his arm. "If you wake the sleepers up--"

"What'll they do? Hit us with their joyful cries? Stab us with their effusive thanks? Knock us over with--"

"Hush!"

Keeping one hand on the wall and one in front of her, she continued to step forward.

She cursed when she jabbed her knee onto a table leg. 

She heard Danel chuckle quietly. "We could have just asked Russet for a little light--"

"No!"

It was an argument they always had while making their rounds to the homes in randomly chosen villages. Danel would ask for light, and she would refuse him. He knew, just as well as she, that they couldn't risk lights and drawing attention to themselves.

She reached into her pocket, pulled out a gold coin, and then set it on the table. She turned to Danel, careful not to hit her knee this time. "All right then. On to the last house."

He took her hand, and they snuck out of the house. Only to sneak into the next one over. But this time, Danel didn't need to ask for light. It was already provided for.

A little girl, perhaps six or seven, stood by the door entrance, staring at the two of them and holding a small lantern. "Hello," she said.

Vistra blinked. "Hello." She and Danel stood quietly, both of them surprised at being caught by such an expected person.

The girl looked her and Danel up and down, studying their black clothing and colored sashes. "Are you Nobles'--"

"Shhh." Vistra placed a finger over her lips, motioning for silence. "We don't want to wake your parents."

The girl, eyes wide, nodded. 

"Here." Vistra held out her hand and when the girl opened hers, she placed a gold coin in it. "A present. Don't tell your parents until dawn."

The girl smiled. "Sort of like a secret?"

Vistra nodded. "Sure."

"Between you and me?"

"Between you and me," she agreed.

The little girl snuck a glance at Danel. "And him too?"

Vistra found it hard not to smile. "And him too."

The little frowned, as if to think about. Then she smiled, and the smile seemed to light up the room in a way that even the lantern could not.

"What are you doing awake at this time of night?" she asked softly.

The little girl glanced around almost fearfully. "I thought I heard something outside and was afraid. Will you tuck me in?" she asked hopefully.

Danel glanced at her; she ignored him. "Sure."

The girl took her hand and led her to her room. Danel followed behind her, his footsteps barely audible.

Once she was warmly settled underneath her covers, she smiled at them. "Thank you."

Vistra found herself smiling back. "You're very welcome."

The little girl closed her eyes, but Vistra found that she was reluctant to leave. Her legs felt heavy and she couldn't look away from the innocent little girl who lay inside her covers.

"Jade--" Danel started to say. 

She silenced him by placing a hand over his lips. And then she opened her mouth and softly started to sing:

"_Sleep, my child_

Sleep, my babe

I will protect you

And keep the nightmares away…"

Danel stirred at her side, and he decided to join her for the well-known verse, weaving his deeper voice around hers.

__

Dawn may seem far

And the night an endless cloak

But I will always be here

And safety will always be near…"

The girl sighed as their song reached an end, but she did not open her eyes.

Vistra leaned down over the little child and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dreams," she said quietly. "And stay safe. Be safe."

She let Danel slowly pull her out of the girl's room and then her house. 

Danel swung a light arm around her shoulders. "If she remembers your song in the morning, she will also remember that you are quite female."

Vistra shrugged. "That's all right. I don't care."

He turned his head to look at her, catching her gaze with his light hazel eyes. He gave her shoulder a light squeeze. "You are such a softie, you know that?" he teased her softly.

She snorted and waved a hand at Axe, who stood alone at the road with their horses by his side. "Tell that to the soldiers we killed earlier today. I'm sure they wouldn't agree with you."

He laughed. "Of course not. But they don't know you like I do."


	9. A Puzzling Circumstance

****

Hey… *looks around suspiciously* where'd Kalasin go?

Hmm… *looks through document*. Kalasin has disappeared and slunk off to wait for Chapter 15. Geez, that's a long time before she comes back. 

****

Does Danel constantly make new moon discs to replace the ones he uses?

Yes.

****

Will there be fluff in the near future?

__

Near future? *looks through document again* Well, not for another handful of chapters, no. But there _will_ be fluff and feathers eventually. 

****

Will you ever publish anything? When you get famous will you dedicate your first book to us loyal readers?

I do have some original pieces that I've had my computer for a long time and that I haven't touched since I started to write fanfiction. With writing fanfics and school, I find it hard to also write original novel-length works. But, who knows, maybe I'll take a break from fanfic writing and decide to continue my original stories. And maybe somehow get them published. *writes a note to herself: dedicate first published work to readers from ff.net)

****

Will we see the girl again? And were they giving away money at the end? And does it matter that the others will find out she's a girl? And will they from the lullaby she sang last chapter?

The girl _may_ make an appearance towards the end of the fic. Since I haven't gotten there yet, I'm not sure. And yes, they were giving away money. And I suppose it doesn't really matter, but knowing that Nobles' Bane is a group of two men and one female will make it easier for them to be found (since the nobles have been looking for a group of three men). And no, it will not get around that Vistra is female. (the little girl is very fond of secrets, don't you know…)

****

Why don't the nobles execute slaves until they catch NB? And does NB have to be so mean to the soldiers? I mean, they're only following orders…

A trap, eh? Well, the trap is set… in this very chapter. 

****

Are you going to kill Danel?

Shh… that's a secret… Well actually, I do know that _someone_ will die. I haven't decided who. 

****

Author's Note: Yes, well after using eight chapters to set up a background and setting, we're heading in for the real thing. The start of the plot. *the 'seatbelt' sign attached to the ceiling (like in airplanes) starts to blink on and off* Oh yes, and we get to meet Lady Clarine (whose hubby is Nathan) and another new noble in this chapter. 

****

9. A Puzzling Circumstance 

__

Nobles' Bane: Chapter 7

"I'll juggle one more if you reward me with a kiss."

Vistra smiled indulgently as she finished off her soup. "I highly doubt that the cook will appreciate your dropping his cups."

The servant girl with whom Danel was flirting with giggled. "It's all right. Those cups have been dropped lots of times." She looked at Danel coyly. "Are you sure you can juggle one more?"

Danel was juggling three cups leisurely as he sat on his stool. "I'm willing to try," he said.

Vistra shook her head. The rake. She knew as well as he that he could easily juggle six objects. 

The servant girl, a pink blush spreading over her pale cheeks, handed Danel another cup. But instead of taking it, Danel stopped juggling. He caught the three cups one by one while they were still in mid-air and placed them lightly on the table before him. And then he took the girl's hand and brought it up to his lips.

Before Vistra could make an amused comment, she saw some motion by the kitchen doorway. Axe stood there, pointing first at her, then over his shoulder.

Vistra slipped off her stool and joined Axe outside. "What's the matter?"

"I've heard that there's to be a beheading."

"Oh? Here?"

"No," Axe said quietly. "In Corus."

Vistra's breath caught. "When?"

"Two days hence."

They were hardly a day's ride from the capital; they could make it. If they wanted to go.

"We've just left there. I will understand if you decide not to go. But I just thought I'd let you know."

Vistra smiled up at the older man, seeing his concern for her in his brown eyes. Axe had always supported Vistra; he was her silent defender. "It's not like we've never turned back in such situations before. Let's go."

"Are you sure?" he asked her steadily.

Vistra glanced over her shoulder at Danel and the giggling servant girl. She laughed quietly. "That rogue, seducing every bar maid we meet." She turned to glance at Axe, raising an eyebrow. "He hasn't quite finished his fun here, but I'm going to enjoy telling him we've got to leave."

~*~*~

The young woman was a pretty little thing, with bouncy light brown curls and soft green eyes. Her cream colored skirt extended fully from her curved waist, a crimson ribbon decorated her pale throat. A small basket hung from the crook of her elbow, and her lady's gait was almost too steady to be called dainty.

A man sudden lurched out from behind a corner and grabbed the woman's wrist with a thick hand.

The woman cried out and almost stumbled. Her basket dropped to the street.

The drunken man leered at the frightened young woman. "What's a pretty young lady doing out by herself so late? Perhaps I should accompany you." He started to pull her closer towards him, his other hand reaching out to capture her free one.

"It's not that late, jerk," a new voice cut in from behind. "Now let her go unless you can still 'accompany' the young lady with a slit throat." Vistra pressed her knife blade tighter against the man's neck.

He loosened his grip around his victim, and she quickly stumbled out of reach.

Vistra took a short step back and then tapped the man in the temple with her knife hilt. The man dropped like a stone, and Vistra returned her weapon to its proper place within her boot.

There was a short moment of silence.

"Well, thank you--"

"Lady Clarine, you disappoint me. I surely thought that you had more sense that to wander the city streets alone at any time of the night. Or day."

The lady glanced at Vistra in surprise. "How did you know my--"

Vistra's mouth quirked into a crooked smile. "You wound me, lady. Am I so easily forgotten?"

The lady's green eyes studied her for a long, quiet moment.

"My apologies. I did not recognize you with your red hair, Lady Vis--"

"Do not insult me by referring to me as a lady, Lady Clarine."

Lady Clarine did not flinch in the face of Vistra's cold snap. "My apologies once again. And thank you for interfering--"

"Do not thank me," Vistra interrupted. Lady Clarine looked very calm and collected. As if she hadn't almost been assaulted. Her steadiness annoyed Vistra. "I did not do it for you. And I did not do it for Nathan, to whom you are priceless. I did it for me. Because you see, Lady Clarine, you are now indebted to me. You and, more importantly, Nathan." Vistra smiled a cold smile. "And I _will_ call in the favor."

Clarine's eyes were big and inscrutable. "I understand," she said steadily.

"Out of curiosity, lady, what do you know about the man who is to be beheaded tomorrow?"

Clarine looked at her sharply. "Are you already calling in the favor?"

"No," Vistra said smoothly. "It was merely a question, you need not answer it if you don't wish too."

Clarine hesitated. "In all honesty, I do not know much about the man at all. I've heard that he was some slave or another--"

Vistra snorted. "Why am I not surprised. I should have known better than to waste my breath and ask a lady a question concerning a lower classman."

The lady did flinch then, obviously offended by Vistra's brush off. "You have asked a question of me. Perhaps I may ask one of you in return?"

Vistra shrugged. "Go ahead. But I will not promise to answer it."

"I understand why you… hate," she faltered over the strong word, "me. And I understand that something in your past has caused you to hate nobles in general. But why don't you just let the past go?" Clarine asked earnestly. "Why not just forgive the past and move on, instead of causing yourself pain by its remembrance?"

Vistra's glare in response to the question was sharp and angry. "The past is all I have. And I will honor it in the only way I know how." She started to turn away, but glanced back. "Make sure Nathan knows about his debt." It wasn't a request.

Clarine inclined her head in acknowledgement.

Vistra looked away from Clarine's serene expression. Gods, that woman annoyed her.

~*~*~

"So we've been able to learn absolutely nothing," Vistra stated.

Axe shrugged. "Danel has not returned yet. Perhaps he will have been able to garner something from those barmaids he is so fond of."

If anyone was able to find information about the soon to be beheaded slave, it was Danel. Not just because of the barmaids who were always charmed by his engaging ways, but because he had a special talent for sneaking about and eavesdropping. Vistra could not do such sneaking about comparable to his ability, she was too impatient, too temperamental. And Axe could not either. His big, muscular frame was not made for sneaking like Danel's slender, lanky one was. 

"When will he be back?"

"Soon, unless he's found a distraction…"

Vistra had to sigh and shake her head. Danel and his distractions. Female distractions, to be more specific.

"I'll be in my room if you need me," Vistra nodded to Axe and left the room he was sharing with Danel, heading down the hallway to her own. It had been a long day, and all she wanted now was a bed and some sleep. 

Just as she had settled herself into a bed, she heard the slightest of noises outside of her window. Drawing a knife from a sheathe, she headed towards it.

Danel's face grinned at her from the other side of the glass.

"Boo," he said.

She glared at him. "Go to your own room," she hissed.

He made a face. "But don't you want to hear about the information I've learned?"

She sighed and pushed the window open. He smoothly pulled himself into her room, landing nimbly on his feet with grace she envied. She had always suspected that he had been part of a traveling entertainment band. His agility and acrobatics only further supported her conjecture.

"Well?" she finally demanded when he didn't say anything. "Have you learned anything?"

He smiled. "Yes."

Her eyes narrowed. "Well, are you going to elaborate or do I have to beat every word out of you?"

He held out his hands, palms up. "I've learned that the other slaves and servants know nothing about the man to be killed tomorrow."

"What?" she said flatly. "You've learned that the others know nothing. In other words, you've learned nothing."

"No, that would be incorrect," Axe said softly from behind her. He had let himself into her room and was quietly contemplating Danel's words. "He has learned something. He's learned that the others know nothing."

"That tells us _nothing_," she said with frustration. "And I refuse to rescue a man in the middle of _Corus_ when we know absolutely nothing about him."

"But why don't the castle workers know anything about him?" Axe mused aloud, as if she hadn't spoken.

"Perhaps he's doesn't work in the castle," Danel replied.

"A commoner?"

"If he is a commoner, he isn't from Corus. Nobody I've talked to knows about him." 

"How mysterious," Axe commented.

Danel mused, "Poor man. Getting dragged out of his home, getting taken to a city such as this one, and then being sentenced to death."

Vistra was unamused. "Fine. You two stay in here and ponder on this all night long. I'm going to your room and getting some sleep." She went over to the bed and grabbed an extra shirt, pulling it on over her bed clothes.

Danel just shook her head. "She's cranky," he muttered to Axe. "It must be that special time of the month--"

Danel was swiftly silenced by an air-borne pillow. He regained his dignity by the time Vistra slammed the door behind her. 

Axe coughed into his hand; Danel immediately recognized it as a tactic to cover a smile. Or a laugh.

"Don't mind her. Being in Corus puts her in a bad mood."

Danel made a face. "Well, at least she had only thrown a pillow," he grumbled. 

~*~*~

__

General Aleyn of Ra'kaul

"_I_ am Lord Provost here. Not you, Raven's Claw. Now step aside and let me do my job."

It took all of his self control to keep himself from reaching out and swatting the infuriating young man.

"Lord Travion," General Aleyn growled, "my full title is General Aleyn of Ra'kaul. Address me as such, and not 'Raven's Claw.'"

"My apologies." The young lord shrugged, not looking in the least bit apologetic. "But Ra'kaul translates into Raven's Claw, so why should it matter if I call you--"

"I prefer to use my formal name, Lord Travion," Aleyn glared. 

He shrugged again. "As you wish, General. Now move aside."

The two men stared at each other, both unwilling to step aside for the other. The crowd that had gathered to watch the beheading muttered among themselves, watching the two men uncertainly.

_The young bastard is ruining my moment!_

Aleyn shifted his footing, one hand inching toward the sword hilt at his waist.

"General Aleyn," Lord Travion said coldly, "your duty lies with the king and his well-being. Mine lies with the capture and punishment of criminals."

"Then why haven't you captured Nobles' Bane yet?" Aleyn pointed out.

Travion looked coldly amused, his blue eyes glittering like angry sapphires. "May I remind you that I have just newly come into my office? I have not had the time to do much else than settle in." He let his eyes roam over the spectators. Then, in a quieter voice that could only be heard by Aleyn, said, "When I get serious, I will not have to resort to such desperate trickery."

_So. He knows then._

Aleyn's eyes narrowed. He studied the young man before him with calculating eyes. Aleyn knew Lord Travion was young, in his earlier twenties at best, although his cold exterior and indifferent attitude made him seem older. Rich blonde hair fell over his forehead in a manner that Aleyn knew females found attractive. He half suspected that the female spectators to the beheading were only there to get a glimpse of the harshly handsome Lord Provost. 

"Fine," Aleyn uttered. "Carry out the façade as you wish." He stepped off the platform, not allowing Travion time to respond. He silently reminded himself that it did not matter if he was not on the platform to hand out the orders of the supposed beheading. All that mattered was that Nobles' Bane would come.

Would come and attempt to rescue the helpless victim who was to be executed.

The helpless victim who was really one of Aleyn's soldiers dressed in a slave's attire.


	10. The Unexpected

****

What the hell is a NB?

Oops, I should have clarified. NB is the shortened version of Nobles' Bane just using the initials, since I was too lazy to type it out. 

****

Does Lord Travion have a soulmate? I'm willing to volunteer my services if he's lacking one…

*sigh* I thought you preferred Danel? Or was it Kenric? You really must make up your mind… *grin* And at the moment, Lord Travion is very single (if that's what you wanted to hear).

****

Er…Who is Nathan again?

*slapps forehead* Nathan is _only_ the most important character in this fic! (Just kidding). But Nathan is still definitely important. He was Vistra's ex-lover when she was still a thief. He quit that type of life after meeting and falling in love with Lady Clarine of …err…*goes to check her list* Lady Clarine of Aseath. A very minor, minor title. 

****

Is General Aleyn from Tortall? And who is Raven's Claw?

Yes, I do believe he is from Tortall. His full title is General Aleyn of Ra'kaul. And Ra'kaul roughly translates into Raven's Claw, which is what Lord Travion was referring to Aleyn as within the last chapter.

****

Author's Note: I realized that I was getting a lot of plot-concerning questions. Questions like: Will Lord Travion fall in love with Vistra? Is Travion Jonathan's ancestor? Etc. And these questions pose problems. Because what use would have you have for my story if I simply answered them? So questions that have to do with the future plot (like the ones I listed) will not be answered other than the usual "You'll find out later." So if you don't see your question in the Q & A that I set up, it's probably because it has to do with the plot… or simply because I forgot to put it in there *grimace*. Yes, I have actually done that a few times. 

I'm jumping on POV's again. Aleyn à Nathan à Danel. No Vistra this chapter, but we do get to learn more about Vistra from Danel. 

****

10. The Unexpected 

__

Nobles' Bane: Chapter 8

General Aleyn of Ra'kaul

Lord Travion motioned sharply to the awaiting soldiers with his arm, a short, impatient movement.

General Aleyn watched silently, his arms folded across his chest, as the 'slave' was dragged up to the platform. He noted that the prisoner walked with a stumbling, awkward gait. And his eyes were glued onto the ground, not daring to glance up and about himself.

_Good then. He took heed of my warning to act as a slave_.

He glanced up to see that Lord Travion was watching him with his cold, inscrutable blue gaze. When Aleyn returned the stare, Travion rewarded the general with a mocking bow of his head. Aleyn had to fight to keep his own expression as empty as the Lord Provost's. 

_The arrogant little idiot…_

But while he was also disdainful of the young lord, General Aleyn couldn't help but be a little jealous also. Aleyn's power lay in his irrepressible fury, his red hot anger. Everyone knew to stay out of his way, to keep a keen eye out for his explosive temper. But the Lord Travion's power lay in his very _lack_ of anger. Lack of any emotion, except for, perhaps, amusement. Lord Travion did not have a temper, he was merely ice. A block of cold, unyielding frost. 

"Down onto the chopping block."

General Aleyn's soldier was pressed down onto the block; a man came to stand over him with shiny axe tight in his grasp. All it would take was Lord Travion's nod, and then the axe would fall.

An expectant hush fell over the crowd; even General Aleyn held his breath as he waited. He had one hand on his sword hilt; his ears strained to listen for any unusual sounds.

But there was nothing.

And then the Lord Provost spoke, "Hold." Lord Travion turned and steadily stepped off the platform. His face, his eyes, gave none of his thoughts away.

And the words he whispered to Aleyn were not the words he wanted to hear. 

"They are not coming."

For a moment, Aleyn considered using his sword on the young man who stood so unbendingly in front of him. But no. He would control his temper. He would be expressionless. He could be cold too.

"They will come," Aleyn finally whispered back.

Lord Travion shrugged. "The longer we wait like this, the more foolish we look." He turned his head and looked out over the waiting crowd.

"They _will_ come," Aleyn said again.

Lord Travion did not bother to reply.

There was a sudden bustling among the crowd of spectators. They were murmuring, talking, motioning to one another.

Aleyn was only be able catch snatches of words amongst the different conversations.

"…fraud..."

"…a ploy…"

"…not really to be executed…"

"What's going on," Aleyn demanded of the Lord Provost.

A soldier suddenly pushed through several groups of people and ran towards Aleyn and Travion, a parchment rolled in his grasp. "My lord!" he gasped, shoulders heaving from the effort of running. "This has come for you!"

Aleyn took the parchment and unrolled it. Lord Travion read the words aloud from his position by Aleyn's side.

"_To whom it may concern,_

Sorry to disappoint, but we were not able to attend this extraordinary event. We did not receive word of it until too late, and we are much to busy with other things and could not afford disrupting our schedules in such a way. Perhaps the next time our presence is desired at such a celebrated event, you will send us an earlier invitation.

We may not be of noble blood, but we are not so unintelligent to fall for your little game of deception. Take your men and go home.

With all our love,

Noble's Bane

P.S.: And instruct your executioner to stand down. His arms must be tired of holding the axe up for so long, no?"

And just below the word 'no' there was a small scrawling of a black shield with a great X over it. 

"So perhaps were right, General Aleyn. Perhaps Nobles' Bane did come after all." Lord Travion's voice held amusement in its tone. "Who knows, perhaps they're watching us right now…"

It was then that Aleyn noticed the parchments that others were holding. The same letter he clutched in his fist had also been passed around to the gathered spectators, he realized. 

Aleyn growled, a great grunt of primitive, wordless fury. He turned, his eyes searching for the executioner whom the vigilante group had mentioned in their letter. Indeed, the executioner was looking about himself, quite puzzled. His arms, still holding the axe, trembled with fatigue.

"My lord?" he asked once he met Aleyn's gaze. 

Aleyn's dark eyes were narrowed with tightly clenched rage. "Drop the axe, soldier."

The executioner's eyes widened. "My lord--"

"Bring it down!" Aleyn snapped.

For a moment, Aleyn thought that the man would disobey his direct command. But then he tightened his grip, refocused his footing, and brought the axe's blade down on the victim's neck.

The soldier's head, eyes stuck in an expression of surprised fear, rolled to the ground. 

Shocked gasps sounded from all sides. They were coming from Aleyn's other soldiers, the present Lords, and the spectators.

Aleyn gave a satisfied smirk. _Nobody_ had been expecting that move.

"Well," Lord Travion said after a moment. "That's one way to have the last laugh."

~*~*~

__

Nathan

"Did you just _see_ that?"

"Yes, unfortunately," Nathan said, his voice dry. "I did."

Clarine turned her incredulous expression onto him. "But how could…how could General Aleyn do that to one of his own men?"

"Clarine," Nathan said a bit helplessly. "Let's go. This is not the way I wanted to celebrate your birthday--"

Clarine didn't even hear a word of Nathan's protest. "How could he be so cruel?"

"You know the stories about the General's temper…"

Clarine shook her head. "They did it all wrong. They just made him angry with their letter. They shouldn't have done that!"

"That soldier was a dead man the moment the General thought of the plan, Clarine. Nothing would have changed that."

"But…but what if they hadn't sent any letter at all? Then what?" She waved one of the many copies of the letter that that had been spread around in his face. 

"Then General Aleyn would have thought that they hadn't come at all. He would have been angry that his plan failed, and then killed the man anyway," Nathan explained patiently. "The General is not a very compassionate man, you know that."

Clarine's shoulders slumped. "I don't know what to do. I don't know who I should be more sympathetic for."

Nathan knew she was referring to Vistra. She knew that Vistra was a member of Nobles' Bane. After all, he had told her so himself.

"Do you have to be sympathetic for any of them?" he asked her gently. "Why not just be indifferent and neutral?"

Her green eyes were troubled. "There is no such thing as neutral, Nathan. Not in things like this." 

"Hush, love. Let's go." He took her by the hand and started to lead her away from the thinning crowd, but stopped mid-step.

Vistra stood just a few feet away from him. He was not sure if she had seen him; she was staring forward at the platform. And strangely enough, there was a look of surprised pain on her face, a look that was akin to Clarine's own when the poor man's head had been cut off. 

Her expression made her seem younger, which was odd because she was still young in truth. Not yet, but nearly twenty three, if he was keeping the numbers straight in his head. But her harsh demeanor made her seem older. 

There was a tall young man at her side; he had an arm thrown around her waist. He was also staring forward at the platform, at the angry General Aleyn. But his expression held similar anger, not hurt. What had Vistra called him? Oh yes, Danel. This young man must be Danel.

Just as Nathan started wondering where Axe was, he saw him. He stood a bit behind Vistra, by himself. And unlike his counterparts, he was not staring at the platform.

He was staring at Nathan.

Nathan almost raised a hand in greeting, but then he saw the cold, aloof expression on Axe's face. It was the face one would turn onto a suspicious stranger. But Nathan knew that Axe recognized him. Even though his face was cold and indifferent, as if they had never been friends. 

And it hurt. 

"Nathan?" Clarine touched his shoulder, concerned.

He drew her away from the others. "Come on," Nathan said quietly. "Let's go home."

~*~*~

__

Danel

Danel sighed. "This isn't a very bright idea."

Axe shrugged. "She knows that. But she wants to do it anyway."

"Why does it matter now? It's not as if she hasn't killed soldiers before."

Axe didn't look up from the sword he was polishing. "But this time it's different."

Danel grunted. He put down the piece of wood he had been shaping into the shape of a quarter moon and started to pace around the room they shared. "But she's killed soldiers before--"

"But during those times, they were armed. They were ready for a fight, even expecting one. And they were deliberately in our way." Axe glanced up at Danel, his brown eyes dark. "This one was not. He was not armed. He was not expecting to walk to his death. He was a helpless victim, Danel. Do not tell me that you do not feel even a little remorse for his death."

Danel sighed. "That does not change the fact that this plan is foolish. We shouldn't even be here in this city; we should be out in the country helping--"

Axe snorted. "Since when have you cared about the country?"

"I care about it now, because this plan is stupid."

Axe shrugged. "Perhaps not as stupid as you think. We've been running across the country, robbing lords and freeing victims. But we cannot do that forever. The things we do out there are minute. But if Vistra can successfully become part of the castle's servant system, she can spy and retain information about the core of this country. We could strike it's very center, abolish the whole system, instead of just hitting at its numerous walls."

"We already know about the core. That bastard General we saw out there today. If we take him out--"

"We also saw that he is a dangerous man. We need to know more about him before we strike." Axe stood up and stretched. "Stop worrying. She'll be fine."

"It's not just her I'm worried about," Danel grunted. "I'm worried about the others there too. Vistra will not make a good servant."

Axe smiled and nodded. "No, she will not."

Danel paced over to the far wall one more time before heading towards the door.

"She's not in a very talkative mood right now," Axe told him softly.

"That's good," Danel growled. "Because I just want her to listen." Danel left the room and headed towards Vistra's. He gave her door one warning tap before pushing it open. But he stopped in the doorway.

A very nude Vista was kneeling on the cold floor in front of a tub of steaming water. She had her arms around her chest and was shivering. She had just washed the red out of her hair, and the now blonde hair fell in wet tangles about her shoulders. She didn't glance up at Danel; as a matter of fact, she didn't even notice him. She was busy staring into the tub of water, staring at the reflection of herself that she saw there. Or, to be more precise, at the reflection of her scar.

He had never asked her how she had gotten it. He didn't ask about her past; she didn't ask him about his. But he had always wondered. It ran from just below the corner of her eye, scratched over her cheekbone, and ended it's jagged pattern on her jaw. She also had numerous smaller scars on her upper arms and around the top of her shoulders. The magicked makeup she wore usually hid the scars. At first, he had thought that she hid her scars for vain reasons. But over time, he realized that she couldn't care less about her physical appearance. The scar served as a reminder, a token of something that had happened in her past. She hid the scar because she wanted it to be private, a personal matter she dealt with on her own. 

Danel sighed, the words of admonishment he had had for her just moments earlier forgotten. He picked up a robe from her bed and came to stand behind Vistra as he settled it around her shoulders.

Vistra jumped, as if just realizing that he was in the room.

"You should get dressed before you catch a cold."

She weakly shook her head. "I can't. I have to color my hair."

That was another thing that had always puzzled Danel. How had she learned the art of coloring her hair? She always kept a stash of herbal ingredients with her. And after she had assembled the mixture she would mix into her hair, she would ask Axe to magick it. She said that his Gift helped to make the color stick.

"Why don't you just stay as you are?"

She lifted a hand to her blonde hair protectively. "No."

"Well, all right. Color your hair brown; you make a disturbing black haired girl."

A phantom of a smile came to her face. She lifted a hand that held a vial with a pitch black mixture inside of it. "I like being disturbing," she said quietly.

Danel resettled the robe around her shoulders and knelt to place a kiss onto her scarred cheek. "You better be quick. Your water is cooling fast."

He quietly exited the room and headed back to his own. Axe glanced up at him as he entered. 

"So, did you give her an earful?"

Danel nodded at the older man. "I told her exactly what I thought of her foolish plan," he said as he started to pull off his boots.

Axe laughed softly. "You're such a liar."

****

Minor A.N.: Should I set up a webpage or something that lists all the characters and who they are? Will that be helpful? (And yes, there are some more minor characters who will come into play, in the very next chapter, actually). 


	11. First Day in the Castle

****

If the dye is magicked, how does Vistra get the dye off?

She uses a special mixture of herbs and what not to wash it off.

****

So Clarine and Nathan went to watch the execution for Clarine's birthday?

Well, that was definitely not the way Nathan had wanted to celebrate. But Clarine had insisted. She felt guilty, celebrating her birthday while at the same time, in the very same city, someone was to be executed. 

****

Why did Axe look at Nathan so coldly?

Well, Axe wasn't exactly pleased that Nathan left for a noble lady, but he was more understanding that Vistra had been. But he also didn't like how Nathan had hurt Vistra. Axe is very protective of Vistra and dislikes it when she is harmed in any way, physcially, mentally, emotionally. 

****

Does General Aleyn have anything to do with the Raven Armory?

I don't believe so.

****

And how do you pronounce Aleyn's name?

Al-in. 

****

Author's Note: Well, I'll try to put up a website as quickly as possible, but considering my computer skills… blah. Oh yes, and we get to meet new characters in this chapter. Aren't you pleased?

****

11. First Day in the Castle 

__

Nobles' Bane: Chapter 9

"So, you're the new one we got today, eh?"

Vistra nodded. "Yes, I'm here to take Marlette's place."

Lousan Mial, a woman in her mid-forties, stared at Vistra. Then she nodded. "Good. You're a tad small, but you look able. What's your name?"

"Alisse," Vistra said dutifully to the woman who was in charge of the servants in the castle.

"Alisse, have you met the other servants of the household?"

"Not yet."

"Well, there are three others. Delice, Morna, and Rye. You'll meet them later. You are in charge of the upkeep of the castle. Keep the rooms clean, the hallways dust-free, the lanterns working, and you'll be fine.

"I have to do all that?" Vistra said with wide eyes.

Lousan gave her an odd look. "You'll have the slaves to help you, of course. But you're in charge of overseeing and making sure everything is running smoothly."

"You have every second and sixth day of the week free, but during the others you will be here, working. Don't slack off, don't be disrespectful to the resident nobles, and don't become pregnant."

Vistra blinked and smiled shyly. "I'll do my best."

Lousan returned her smile. "All right then. If you've got all your things settled, I suggest you begin." She turned and walked away.

Vistra's fake smile dropped as she glanced around at the small building that the servants quartered within. Most of her things were unpacked and lying upon her bed, but she did not feel like organizing it all at the moment.

She turned and strode out of the small building, staring up at the castle she was responsible for keeping clean.

She could almost hear Danel's laugh. Good thing he wasn't here.

She sighed. Maybe Danel had been right about her plan being hopeless after all. 

~*~*~

Vistra spent the rest of the day getting to learn more about her job. She met the slaves whom she was in charge of, got a good look around the castle, and talked to the other servants.

It was all going pretty well. Considering. 

But of course, the day had to be ruined by something. This something being General Aleyn.

She had been rushing through the halls looking for Lousan. But then she had passed a room with its door flung open, and a familiar voice shouting from inside.

General Aleyn was shouting words of reprimand to a young man who quietly stood in front of him. Just as she had shaken her head and was about to continue by the open door, General Aleyn saw her.

"What do you think you're looking at?" he snapped furiously.

Before General Aleyn had even finished his sentence, something came flying through the air and hit her right in the chest, throwing her against the wall and shattering on impact.

Vistra's neck snapped back, and her head bounced painfully off the wall. And there were glass shards everywhere, in her hands, her arms, her legs.

"Father!"

Vistra crumpled to the ground, and the floor swirled upward to meet her. But before she fell completely onto the glass spattered floor, arms caught her around the waist. 

"I got you," someone murmured into her ear.

She cried out when she felt a piece of glass press deeper into her arm. 

The man holding her cursed and apologized. "Just hold on," he said roughly.

Vistra vaguely felt herself being carried somewhere. Then she felt herself being laid down onto a soft surface.

"Are you all right?"

Vistra blinked, trying to regain her focus. But instead, amazingly, she started to cry. 

Her tears obviously distressed the young man. "Hush," he whispered, laying her head on his chest and handing her a handkerchief. "Please don't cry." Her wet cheek left marks on his expensive shirt.

It wasn't that she wanted to cry. But the tears just wouldn't stop. It was just too much like that moment sixteen years ago, when she had flown through her glass window. The glass had been everywhere, just like it was now. But there was one thing that struck her as immediately different from the situation she had faced in the past.

This time the glass wouldn't be leaving her face any remarkable scars. 

And with that thought, she was able to slowly calm her tears. She shielded her smudged face with his handkerchief, glad that the makeup she wore was magicked. 

The young man who had helped her gently pushed her down onto the bed. For a moment, her breath caught. The stories of bastard children had by servant girls with their lords were infamous. 

_Oh, don't be an overreacting fool…_

But then his hands started to run up her leg, over her knee.

_Think like a servant…a servant…a servant…_

She was successfully able to fight against the immediate instinct to kick him away from her, but she wasn't able to hide her flinch from his touch. 

He glanced up at her, a frown creasing his forehead. "There are dots of blood on your skirt. I was just checking to make sure there were no glass pieces in your legs…"

"Oh."

She sat tensely, waiting for him to finish. His hands probed gently over the skin of her legs. Once everything was clear, he pulled his hands away and carefully lowered her skirt.

She flushed, feeling like an idiot for thinking so bad of him. "Sorry, I just--"

"I understand," he said quietly.

He ran his fingertips lightly over her arms, checking for more glass and pulling the little pieces out once he found them. She had to fight back shivers that his light caresses brought. 

Once he was finished, he sat back and looked at her.

She was startled to see that she recognized him. Dark black curls fell about his forehead, unfathomable black eyes pierced her own gaze. It was the young lord whom she had met with Nathan that day she had stalked him in the market.

"_Kenric?_"

He smiled. "So the others have told you about me?"

She blinked. "Huh?"

He blinked. "What?"

They stared at each other.

"I'm Alisse, the new servant," Vistra said quickly, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Yes, I know," Kenric said. "And I'm Lord Kenric. General Aleyn's son."

_General Aleyn's son… General Aleyn's son… General Aleyn's son…_

And then, _Oh gods._

She started to get off the bed. "Please, I'm sorry for interrupting you and your father. I didn't mean anything--"

He grabbed her by the wrist and stared at her with his black, black eyes. "So you didn't hear about me from the others, did you?"

"The others?" She shook her head. "Please, let me go. I'll be more careful next time, I promise."

He reluctantly let go of her wrist. "You've misunderstood me--" he started to say.

"I have to go." She quickly rushed out of the room.

Just a bit later, she collided with someone down the hallway.

"Oomph!"

She and the person whom she had crashed into fell to the floor.

"My lady!" a male voice cried out.

Vistra lifted her head and stared at the woman she had smashed into. She started to stumble to her feet but then immediately debased herself.

"I am sorry, my lady. I hope I did not do any damage with--."

Queen Janah shook her head and motioned to Vistra. "Stand up, girl. Don't drape yourself across the hallway that way. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Vistra said quietly. "I should have been more careful, I'm sorry--"

The queen laughed. "Don't worry, dearie, we all need to get tossed onto the floor some time or another--"

"Janah," the man beside the Queen frowned at her.

The queen turned to her companion. "Oh, don't be jealous, Athaniel. You could crash to the ground too, if you want." The queen then proceeded to step back and tried to ram into her escort.

He caught her in time and braced himself. "Janah."

The queen frowned. "Athaniel, you didn't fall to the ground like I and the girl did. Here let me try one more time--"

But she was held tight in her companion's grip. "Hush, Janah. Don't overtax yourself." He turned his gaze onto Vistra, who was watching the scene wide-eyed. 

"Be careful while running through the halls of the castle. Next time you may not be so lucky as to only bump into the queen."

_Only_ bump into the queen?

"I'm sorry," Vistra said sincerely. Then, more hesitantly, "Will she be all right?"

The man looked down tenderly at the queen. "All right? No, it is much too late for that." He nodded at Vistra. "Good night."

"Good night." She watched him lead the monarch away and then shook her head.

When she had gotten to the servant headquarters, she found the other servants there, waiting for her.

"Alisse, are you all right? We heard that General Aleyn hit you with one of the glass vases," Morna said with concern. 

Delice snorted. "Of course, she's all right. Lord Tonerian took care of her."

Vistra blinked. "Lord Tonerian?"

Rye spoke with a pipe hanging out of the corner of his mouth, "Lord Kenric."

"Lord Kenric?"

Delice laughed. "Look how confused she is."

"What's all this racket?" Lousan suddenly entered the building. "Alisse, are you all right?" she asked when she spotted Vistra.

It had been such a long time since Vistra had been hit with so much concern. "Yes, I'm fine."

Lousan nodded. "Good." She turned to the others. "Go, off to bed now. Alisse is fine."

The other servants left for their own rooms, wishing good night to both Lousan and Alisse. 

"Lousan, who is Lord Tonerian?" Vistra asked after a moment.

Lousan looked amused. "Lord Tonerian is General Aleyn's son."

Vistra frowned. "General Aleyn has two sons?"

Lousan shook her head. "No. He has one."

Now Vistra was really confused. Lousan saw the look on her face and laughed.

"General Aleyn has one son, whose name is Kenrictonerian."

_Kenrictonerian…_

"It's quite a mouthful, isn't it? His father calls him Tonerian. But Tonerian wishes for us to call him Kenric." Lousan shrugged. "Of course, we can if we want. But if General Aleyn hears us referring to him as Kenric…"

"I see," Vistra said.

"Did he take care of you after what his father did?"

"He took me to his room and proceeded to take out every glass shard personally," Vistra said.

Lousan's eyes narrowed slightly. "You don't like him," she stated.

_I don't like any noble…_

Vistra realized her mistake and immediately shook her head. "Don't like him? Of course I like him!" She let out a laugh. "He was very kind to me."

But Lousan was not to be fooled. "Do not judge him harshly. You will never meet another father and son who are more different. His father is disappointed in him, of course. He wants him to be harder, more cruel, more like himself. But he is not. And he has always been decent, no, more than decent to us. And the slaves."

Vistra had to stifle a snort. A lord being decent to a slave? This woman was being ridiculous.

"He sounds like a very nice young lord," Vistra said quietly. 

Lousan nodded. "Yes. Because he really is."

After Lousan left, Vistra settled herself into her bed. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep, but couldn't help but think of the day's events.

_Well, I suppose the day wasn't as bad as I had thought it would be…_


	12. As A Servant

****

How does Vistra stay in contact with Axe and Danel?

Remember those three pins that Axe had magicked? Well, she still wears hers on her collars, as do the others. And even with her being in the castle, they're still in communicating distance.

****

Were you aware that Kally made a deal with Jon that if she relinquished her right to become a knight, he would not force her into an arranged marriage?

No, I was not aware of that. Was that said somewhere in the books? If so, which one?

****

Tortall doesn't believe in slavery.

Yes, I am aware of that. Everyone who has read Daine's books knows how much Carthak's slavery disgusted her. But this Tortall is not the same as her Tortall. We're are many years into the past. I'm sure Tortall wasn't always perfect.

****

Where's Kalasin?

She's coming…in chapter 15.

****

Kenrictonerian. Where did you come up with the name?

Pronounced: Ken-rick-ton-air-ee-an. Simple, yes? Well, Kenric was not made up, but I did make up the Tonerian part (I think) and simply put the two together.

****

Are you part of Sheroes Central?

I've wandered onto the website once or twice… but never actively participated. Should I?

****

A.N.: The website is being worked on. Hopefully it'll be up by my next update (or, at least, the part with NB's character profiles). 

****

12. As A Servant 

__

Nobles' Bane: Chapter 10

"Alisse, you awake?" a loud voice demanded from the other side of the door.

Vistra, just putting the finishing touches to her makeup, laughed. "I am now," she lied. In truth, she had been up for about an hour, getting prepared for the day.

Delice opened the door to Vistra's room and peeked in. "There's something out here for you."

"Oh? Hold on, let me get dressed and I'll be right out."

Vistra covered a yawn with a hand as she left her room. The other servants, all except for Lousan, stood in the hallway waiting for her.

Rye smiled a crooked smile. "These are for you." He held up a bouquet of flowers. 

Vistra stepped back from the flowers that were put so vigorously up to her face. "Thank you," she said, flashing the only male servant a smile.

Rye gave her a generous wink. "Your welcome."

Morna jabbed him in the chest with her elbow. "Shut up, dolt," she said to him affectionately. She turned to laugh at Vistra. "These aren't from Rye, Alisse."

"No? Then who are they from?"

Delice looked at her. "Why don't you read the card?" she suggested.

Vistra reached through the flowers and plucked off the card. The others stared at her expectantly.

"Well?" Morna demanded.

"Read it out loud," Rye commanded officiously.

"All right, all right. Geesh, one would have thought that these flowers were for you instead of me, the way you're pushing me," Vistra teased.

Rye nodded. "Indeed, I get flowers from admirers all the time." He gave her a haughty look.

Morna smacked him over the head.

"It says, 'I'm sorry for what happened yesterday.' And it's signed with a 'K.'"

Delice nodded. "Lord Tonerian. Just as I thought."

Vistra was now glancing at the flowers suspiciously. "Does he always apologize for his father with flowers?"

"Yep," Rye grinned. "He gave me flowers too when General Aleyn--" he stopped speaking and instead chose to duck under Morna's approaching hand.

"They're very pretty," Delice said.

"Oh, aren't they?" Vistra agreed brightly. "Do you want them? I'm afraid that I don't have much of a liking of flowers--"

"You may not care too much for flowers, but be gracious enough to accept the gift," Morna interrupted. 

Rye frowned. "But that'll cause a problem, don't you see?" he said in a serious tone.

The rest of them glanced at him. "What?"

"Well, you see," Rye whispered gravely, "we don't have too many vases left because General Aleyn likes to use them to practice his throwing arm--"

Delice and Vistra glanced at each other and laughed when Rye made a face after Morna rewarded him with a smack to the back of the head.

~*~*~

Life as a servant at the palace fell smoothly into rhythm after that first day. And to Vistra's surprise, she found that she enjoyed herself more than she would have expected. The chores were dull, but the others whom she befriended made her life more interesting. Morna snuck delicious snacks into Vistra's pockets whenever Vistra entered Morna's domain: the kitchen. She found herself genuinely laughing whenever she was around Rye. She crossed paths with Delice often, for Delice was in charge of the well-being of the castle residents. 

It was Delice who gave Vistra most of her information.

"Queen Janah has been acting oddly for several years. She and her husband do not get along in the least." Delice leaned in towards Vistra and glanced around as if to make sure no one was nearby. "The last time they were in the same room, she tried to stab King Duane with her salad fork."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. Athaniel was able to hold her back; he is always with her now. He watches over her and makes sure she takes her medicine."

Athaniel? The man whom she had seen the queen with. The man who had seemed to care for the queen a tad too much to be an impersonal caregiver.

"What about King Duane? What's he like?"

Delice shrugged. "I don't really know. He's usually always accompanied by General Aleyn. You _know_ we do our best to stay away from _him_."

"Is he always so violent?" Vistra was no longer talking about King Duane.

Delice shivered. "_Always_. A year ago, he kicked one of the slaves down the stairs. The fall snapped the poor man's neck. He said it was an accident."

"Can't anyone do anything about him?"

"What can they do? I think that even King Duane is afraid of the man," Delice said with a shake of her head. "Here, take this to Morna. She asked for it earlier today." Delice handed something to her and then waved a hand as she left. "I'll see you at lunch."

~*~*~

It was her eighth day as a servant at the palace. It was late; the others were all asleep. 

But Vistra was fully awake.

"Wh--who's there?" Vistra placed a fearful quiver into her voice as she peeked into the storage room. 

The figure turned, facing the light.

She gave a surprised gasp and dropped into a curtsy. "Lord Tonerian, whatever are you doing raiding the storage closets?"

"Alisse?" He blinked with surprise. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

She smiled reassuringly. "No, of course not. I wasn't even asleep." And even if I had been, I wouldn't have heard you from the servants' quarters outside, she said to herself silently. 

"Did you get my flowers?"

"Yes, they were very beautiful," she said shyly. "I've wanted to thank your for them, but I haven't had the time to."

Inside, she was seething. His father had thrown a damn vase at her. And he thought that giving her a bunch of flowers would make that at all better?

__

Only a noble. Only a noble would think that way. 

He shrugged. "I wasn't too sure whether you'd like them or not. After all, the flowers hardly make up for what my father did to you."

She blinked.

"But I decided to get you the flowers because I thought that they might brighten up your mood a bit. Or, at least, your room."

"What are you doing raiding the storage closets at this time of night, Lord Tonerian?" she quickly changed the subject.

Her question seemed to make him a bit uncomfortable. "I was looking for some clothes," he said quietly.

"Clothes? Now? Why don't you just ask Delice for some during the day? And besides, you wouldn't want the clothes in this closet. They're too plain--"

"No, no," he objected. "I like my clothes plain."

Was he daft? He preferred cotton to silks? 

"Well, I'm sure Delice wouldn't have minded getting you some plain clothes if you had made that clear to her."

The flame of the candle Vistra held flickered, throwing shadows into the young lord's black eyes.

"I didn't want her to know that I wanted the clothes," he said softly. When he saw her open her mouth to speak, he spoke first. "What have the others told you about me, Alisse?"

_That you're kind, compassionate, gentle, caring…_

"They've told me that you are decent," she said, almost unwillingly. "For a lord."

A small smile came to his face. "Anything else?"

"That you are not like your father."

The touch of a smile left then. "My father." His eyes got dark with anger as he said the words. But then they softened. "I truly am sorry about what happened that first day. I'm glad you were not seriously hurt."

"Your father is an evil man," Vistra said boldly, wanting to test the lord's loyalty to his father.

But he did not comment on her audacity. He looked sad, resigned. "I know my father is not a kind man. I will not fool myself and others into thinking him so."

How generous of you, she thought to herself. But her thought was not as biting as it would have been a couple days ago.

"I like to wander in Corus during my free time. Have the others told you about that?" he asked her.

She nodded. She had heard that the lord made frequent visits to the city.

"Well, there is something else to that." He ran an absent hand through his black curls. "When I go into the city, I sneak out in plain clothes. And I like to pretend that I'm a commoner."

His words made her mouth drop open.

He became embarrassed with her reaction. "The others don't know this. Only you. Why I've even told you…I don't know."

She closed her mouth. "Y-you're a noble. _Why_ would you want to pretend to be a commoner?"

He opened his mouth as if to speak in his defense, but no words came out. He looked quite uncertain, as if he didn't quite know the answer to her question himself.

"You're right, of course," he finally said. "I am a lord. Why would I want to be anything else?" His words were laced with old bitterness. 

"You have everything," she continued mercilessly. "Anything you can ever want, all you need to do is ask for it."

He met her gaze piercingly. "No. Not anything."

She shrugged. "Perhaps not anything. But you are much closer to fulfilling all your desires than we of lesser birth will ever be. You have things that we can only dream of. Do not deny it."

He shook his head, defeated. "You can have it all…I don't want it," he seemed to be murmuring to himself. 

But he did not deny it.

In that silence, she scrutinized him, took in his measure. With his black curls and even darker brooding eyes, even she could not deny his being handsome. Her candle's flame showed her the small scars that crisscrossed over his palms and wrists; no doubt his price for being a dedicated swordsman. The mere stance in which he stood made it obvious to her that he was a warrior. And he was of noble birth. General Aleyn of Ra'kaul's son, his _only_ son, no less. 

Lord Kenrictonerian of Ra'kaul was wealthy, affluent, handsome, and probably an admirable fighter.

But there was something that he wanted, something that he couldn't acquire from his very privileged life.

_What is it that the young lord so desires?_

Vistra turned and delicately set the candle down on top of a counter. Then she stepped around the lord and deeper into the closet. She rummaged through the clothing there, hesitating for a moment before pulling some out. She fumbled through some more piles of folded clothing before finally pulling out another pair of breeches and a simple shirt.

Then she turned to face the lord and pressed the clothing into his hands. "They will not fit perfectly, but they will fit you well enough."

He looked down at her, surprised. "You--"

"I will not tell any others about your raiding the storage closets," she continued, not letting him speak. "But the next time you want more clothes, come to me first. I don't want you raiding the closets again." As servant who was responsible for keeping the castle tidy, she was also in charge of the very closets that the lord had been raiding. 

He nodded, his eyes still surprised. "Alisse, thank--"

"No," she interrupted. She didn't want any noble's thanks. "Consider it as payment for your taking care of me that first day. I am no longer indebt to you."

Not wanting to hear another word, she quickly picked up her candle and walked away.


	13. The Free Day

****

Have you ever read the book "Jackaroo"?

I haven't fully read it, but my sister has it borrowed from the library, and I was able to skim through most of it. And I could see how my fic reminded you of it. Perhaps I will have time for a more thorough reading of it later. 

****

If emotions can be felt through those communication things that NB wears, did Danel and Axe sense Vistra getting hurt? What was their reaction to that?

Emotions can be felt, but Vistra is very good at shielding herself off from the others. Imagine how she would react if Danel and Axe came running every time she got a skinned knee. Not to mention that she would lose her temper, but she'd also smack Danel silly. No, over time, she was able to train herself into putting up a wall that kept her emotions to herself. But although she usually tries to keep her emotions to herself, she keeps the tunnel for the others' emotions to reach her open. Is that clear? It's like a one way tunnel. Their emotions can get to her, unless they block themselves off, but her emotions don't get through. So if Danel wanted to know what Vistra was doing, he could send her an inquiring poke, but she could ignore it and send him no response in return. 

****

Will Kenric and Vistra fall in love?

Uh oh. A plot related question. *smile* But don't worry. Kenric will be appearing this chapter (I'm telling you this because there will be some chapters where Kenric will be lacking). And for Danel-fans. He's here too. So's Nathan for that matter. Hm…

****

Author's Note: Yay! I've finally been able to put a website up. It only has information about the characters from NB, but hopefully I'll be able to put more stuff up soon. Since ff.net won't let my html document to contain any links, you'll have to go to my bio page and click on the homepage I've listed there. 

****

13. The Free Day 

__

Nobles' Bane: Chapter 11

_Knock, knock!_

"I'll be right out, Delice. Hold on."

Vistra tied her black hair into a tight bun before finally opening the door.

But Delice wasn't the one who stood there.

It was Lord Tonerian.

"Hello, Alisse."

He stood there in the warm morning sun with a thin cloak shrouding his body.

She dipped into a curtsy. "Lord Tonerian, was there something you wanted from me this day?" 

He shook his head. "Lousan told me that today was your free day."

"Yes. It is." She had been planning to meet Danel and Axe for lunch.

"Would you mind if I came along as company?"

_Yes, I would_.

__

She smiled at the lord. "Of course not," she said.

They walked together, a respectable distance kept between their bodies. Slaves who saw them gave them curious looks, but Vistra knew that they would not say anything. The slaves and servants stuck together. After all, they had only each other. And besides, they liked Lord Tonerian, something that Vistra had grudgingly come to acknowledge.

"Will you be going to the stables to fetch your horse?" she asked politely.

He glanced at her. "Perhaps. But only if you'll ride out to the city on a horse too."

She shook her head. "I'm afraid not, my lord. As a commoner and servant, I have never learned how to ride one." The lie slid smoothly off her tongue.

He sighed and shook his head. "Of course. Excuse my foolishness; I meant no offense."

She felt herself warming to his humility. She gave him a small, but genuine smile. "It's all right."

They continued to walk in a companionable silence Once they reached the capital's busy streets, the lord paused. He pulled off his cloak and carefully folded it, putting it into a knapsack. He then turned and flashed her a shy, boyish smile.

"Clothes look familiar?" he teased.

She studied him. "They fit better than I thought." 

"Yes, well, they were perfectly chosen," he said, running a hand over the plain white shirt and straightening a wrinkle in his tan-colored pants.

With the sun glinting in his curly black hair and his eyes crinkling with smiles, the young lord was somehow transformed. He no longer looked like the sad, resigned, and bitter noble's son. Instead, he looked younger, more innocent. More carefree. As if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. 

Any passing stranger would have thought him to be a farmer's boy. If they didn't notice the scars on his hands, or the too carefully pronounced words. 

And that arrogant warrior's walk, she added ruefully.

He turned to her and gave her a brilliant smile. "Shall we?" he asked, offering her his arm.

She blinked. "I highly doubt that taking the arm of a servant in public is a good idea--"

He didn't lower his arm. "I'm not a noble, and you're not a servant. We're merely two young people out to enjoy a day in Corus."

Merely two young people out to enjoy a day in Corus indeed.

After a moment of hesitation, she took his arm.

~*~*~

Vistra broke out into helpless laughter.

The vendor quickly turned, narrowing suspicious eyes at Kenric who did his best to look innocent. Seeing nothing, the vendor turned his back again.

And Kenric once again made that comical cross eyed face at the man's back.

Shaking her head, Vistra pulled Kenric away. "You are such a child," she told him once the vendor was out of earshot.

Kenric smiled at her, the corners of his eyes crinkling in a way that was endearing. "And did you know, Alisse, that you have a wonderful laugh?"

She snorted. "Don't tell me you were making those childish faces at that man just to hear me laugh."

He just smiled. 

It was almost sunset. She and Kenric had spent much of the day just wandering quite pointlessly, enjoying one another's company.

And to her surprise, she found that she did like Kenric's company. 

"There, there he is again. That strange young man. I would almost swear that he's been following us for the last hour."

She looked over Kenric's shoulder and saw Danel a few feet away from them. Danel was pretending interest in a vendor's cart.

She sighed inwardly. Did Danel need to make himself so obvious? She knew that he could follow them without letting himself get detected. He was doing this to annoy her.

Vistra shrugged. "It's probably nothing to worry about."

Kenric nodded. 

Vistra turned her head and gave Danel one last glance. He gazed up at her at the same moment. She made a face at him and mouthed the word 'later'. He stared at her, his disapproval obvious. But then he gave a curt shake of his head and walked away.

"Kenric?"

"Nathan."

Vistra turned back in time to see Kenric and Nathan exchange greetings. Then Nathan saw her, and the friendly look he had for Kenric disappeared.

"What's this?"

Kenric turned and pulled her to his side. "This is Alisse."

"Alisse," Nathan repeated slowly, his blue eyes inscrutable.

Vistra smiled and offered Nathan a hand. "Yes, I'm Alisse. It's a pleasure to meet you…" she paused, waiting.

"Nathan," he said, still staring at her. "My name is Nathan."

She kept her smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Nathan."

Nathan's blue eyes slid to Kenric's face. She knew that he was studying the lord, gauging how much he knew.

When he knew nothing.

When he saw that Kenric was ignorant to who she really was, Nathan raised a hand to his temple as if to rub a headache away.

Kenric frowned. "Is something wrong, Nathan?"

Vistra stared at Nathan, daring him to speak. Daring him to reveal her.

He chose not to. He merely shook his head.

"Perhaps you should go home and get some rest, Nathan," Vistra said with false concern. "You look tired."

Nathan nodded. "Yes, it's been a long day. I should get going. I'll talk to you later, Kenric. Nice to meet you…Alisse."

"An interesting fellow," Vistra said once Nathan was out of sight. "How did you come to meet him, Kenric?"

"He was the first to befriend me on my first trip out to Corus by myself." He gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry if you thought he was rude. He's usually much better company than he just was."

"He was probably feeling a bit ill. He looked it."

Kenric nodded. 

Then they both turned, silently heading back home. Back to the palace.

"Today has been fun, Kenric," she said quietly. 

Kenric blinked distractedly; his mind had been on other things. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Alisse," he said dutifully.

It was over then. He had fallen back into the role of a noble's son. Leaving her to her servant one. She opened her mouth as if to speak.

But changed her mind and closed it. They walked back in silence.

~*~*~

After Kenric had left her alone in the servant's quarters, she quietly turned around and snuck out of the palace gates again. She still needed to see Danel and Axe. On her way to the inn, someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her into an alleyway.

She didn't jump in surprise; she had been expecting it to happen.

Nathan angrily pushed her into the wall. "What game are you playing now, Vistra?" he demanded tersely.

She laughed bitterly. "My whole life is a game, Nathan. Don't you already know that?"

He glared at her. "What were you doing with Kenric, Vistra?"

"I am a servant in his household. He asked to accompany me on my free day to Corus." She looked at him curiously. "Do you even know who Kenric is, Nathan? You seem to be good friends; has he told you about his real identity?" 

Nathan looked at her suspiciously. And then she understood the answer to her question.

"You know who General Aleyn is, right?" she said casually. She waited until he nodded. "And you are aware that he has one son? One heir?" He nodded again. "Do you know what this heir's name is, Nathan?"

His eyes widened. He shook his head. "Stop, Vistra--"

"His name is Lord Kenrictonerian of Ra'kaul. Lord _Kenric_tonerian. Ring a bell?"

Nathan's arms fell away from her shoulders; she was able to step away from the wall. She gave him a cool glance as she walked away. "See you later, Nathan."

~*~*~

"_Sleep, my child_

Sleep, my babe

I will protect you

And keep the nightmares away…"

Danel finished singing and rested his head on her shoulder. "You don't need to go back. We have plenty of information already. General Aleyn holds the balls of King Duane in his fist." Vistra smiled at Danel's crude expression. "All we need to do is take him out."

"Hush, Danel." She placed a hand over his lips. "I don't want us to do anything yet." Vistra was finally able to speak with Danel --Axe had left just moments earlier after hearing her report.

"Why not?"

"We need to wait some more. Just be patient. The time for us to attack will come eventually."

"It'll come too late," he grumbled. "I don't like having you in the palace. It's dangerous."

"It's not like I haven't been in dangerous situations before," she pointed out. They had been arguing about this for awhile. About this and Lord Kenric, whom Danel was angrily suspicious of. The moment she had first appeared, he had set into her quite strongly about what he thought of her walking about Corus with General Aleyn's only son. She had been able to mollify his suspicious, but knew that he still didn't approve.

"I still don't like it. Something is going to happen while you're there. You know something is going to blow up eventually."

"Hush, Danel," she said again.

But he was right. For just two days later, she came across one of General Aleyn's soldiers, no, knights (he was too well dressed to be soldier) beating one of the slaves into a pulp. 

And she had had enough.

Slaves would acquire mysterious bruises that they refused to talk to her or the others about. But of course she knew it was because they were being abused. But this time, she had come across the act. She had the power to stop it.

Holding her broom so that the scratchy end was in her hands, she launched herself across the room. Before the knight was able to blink, she lifted her broom and hit him solidly in the back of the head. He groaned and crashed to the ground, unconscious.

She turned to the slave who was struggling to stand to his feet and gave him a hand.

"Miss'm Alisse." The slave's words were muffled by the hand that tried to staunch his bloody nose. 

"Hush, Creano, don't talk. Do you think you can walk unaided?"

He was hardly able to stand upright by himself. She quickly wrapped an arm around his waist and lead him away, shushing him whenever he tried to speak.

She took him to the kitchen, where Morna took one horrified look at the man and cleared a spot for him to sit. The slaves who worked in the kitchen jumped to help.

"What happened, Alisse?" Morna quickly grabbed a rag and started wiping gently at the slave's face.

"I found one of the knights stepping all over Creano as if he were part of the floor," Alisse said angrily. Creano was one of the slaves that helped Alisse keep the castle clean. He was one of hers. Her responsibility.

Morna glanced up at her. "Nose may be broken. Bruises, but no other bad injuries."

Vistra's jaw clenched.

"What of the soldier?"

Vistra glanced down at her hands and realized that she no longer had her broom. She must have dropped it while helping Creano. "I knocked him out with the wooden end of a broom."

Morna's eyes widened. "Do you think that was a good idea--"

"What else was I supposed to do?" Vistra threw back. "Let him kill Creano?" She realized how angry she sounded and took a deep breath. She had to stay calm. She had to remember that she was supposed to play the part of a shy servant here.

And a shy servant would never have touched a soldier. 

A bloody hand suddenly lifted and touched her wrist. "Miss'm Morna is right, Miss'm Alisse. General Aleyn will not be happy to hear that one of his men was knocked about by a servant."

"No worries then. The knight did not see my face," Vistra said lightly. 

Creano and Morna exchanged concerned glances.

Vistra did her best to ignore it.


	14. Lord Travion

****

How could a knight DO that? How did he get past the Ordeal- where he's tested on his chivalry- if he would pick on a simple slave?

Unfortunately, Tortall does not have the chamber of ordeal quite yet. The line that separates a knight from a soldier is very sketchy. A knight could be a soldier who is from a noble family, or just a soldier who pleased General Aleyn (and as a result, he gives them the title of knight *clears throat* ahem, I mean, he convinces King Duane to give them the title).

****

Kenric's cool. Does he put his "borrowed" clothes back in the storage closet after he uses them, so every time he wants to go out, he takes a new outfit? What does he say if someone asked where he disappeared to all day? Or do they know that Kenrictonerian went to the city? Did the other servants get that day off too? If so, did they see Kenric and Vistra together?

Nope, Kenric hides his borrowed clothes where they won't be found in his room. And since no one gives a care for Kenric (not his father, not the knights/soldiers), they rarely ask what Kenric is ever up to. They simply don't care what he does with his time. Basically, the "you stay out of my way, I stay out of yours' motto. The servants/slaves know he goes to the city, but they aren't the people who would run off and tell General Aleyn about it. The servants get free days on different days (the system is rotated, so that the other servants do the work of the servant who has a free day).

****

When did servants, who are badly treated, start having free days? Why do nobles even take in servants if they have all of those slaves?

Slaves and servants are used to show status. Only having slaves isn't a good thing, neither is only having servants. In addition, servants are also the people who commandeer the slaves of a household. They tell them what to do, how to do it, train them, overlook them. If they weren't there, the nobles themselves would have to do it. The nobles aren't quite willing to descend to the level in which they have to communicate with slaves on a daily basis. Free days are available for servants as a way to appease them (they may be taken away or exchanged for a small raise in pay, or something like that). 

****

What happened to the young lord who was responsible for the death of Lauryn's family? 

Oh, him? He's dead now…

****

1: How did a lord become the bloodline of a kingdom? You said that it was about the Conte family, and Kenric had black hair & blue eyes, a feature that has become infamous for the Conte line. 2: Does Nathan know who Kenric really is? 3: What does Kenric use for an alias in the city? He can't exactly go around calling himself Kenric, someone is sure to figure it out...right?

1. Kenric actually does not have blue eyes. He has black ones that match his hair. And you will know by the end of this fic how the Conte family came to be. You actually get an interesting snippet about the Conte line in this chapter. 2. Nathan does not know who Kenric really is, not much is known about the General's son to the public, since he doesn't go out with his father and is boasted about either. And Nathan really had no reason to doubt who Kenric was. 3. Well, he doesn't go around the streets shouting out his name. Even if people did have thoughts, they would be few. And they would probably doubt themselves (after all, since when did a _noble_ dress as a commoner? And the General's son no less?) Nope, even if they did link his name with who he really was, the commoners would be too filled with uncertainty to make their thoughts known.

****

Poor Nathan. He needs a hug! Can I give Nathan a hug without is fiancee/wife eating me?

I have a hard time seeing Lady Clarine eating anybody. What about you?

****

Author's Note: As I said earlier, we get an interesting snippet about the Contes in this chapter. And Lord Travion will make an appearance (reminder: he is the lord provost who was present during the attempt to catch NB earlier with General Aleyn). 

****

14. Lord Travion 

__

Nobles' Bane: Chapter 12

By that same evening, the whole palace was buzzing about what had happened.

Vistra had put it off at first, but when Lousan came into their quarters looking slumped and defeated, she knew that something bad was going to happen.

"Alisse. Delice. Gather your slaves and meet General Aleyn in the hall."

Delice sent Vistra a terrified look. Vistra squeezed her hand.

Delice and Vistra each sent for their dozen or so slaves. They were waiting. Those slaves who worked under Rye and Morna gave the others sympathetic looks and words of support. Vistra nervously fingered the magicked pin at her collar.

Once they reached the hall, the servants and the slaves wordlessly debased themselves. King Duane sat in a glittering chair with General Aleyn. On the other side of the room, Queen Janah stood with her companion Athaniel. A group of noble lords huddled together, whispering to one another. Scattered in between were a few knights. Vistra recognized one of them, the one closest to the General, as the one she had knocked senseless. There were also clusters of soldiers in the hall.

From the corner of her eye, she saw movement in the darkened doorway. She saw that Morna and Rye hid there, watching the scene with anxious looks on their faces.

Vistra slowly lowered her gaze and faced frontward. She saw that Lousan had come into the room and was debasing herself before the king and General Aleyn.

King Duane was a sickly looking man, frighteningly pale with gaunt cheeks. The chair he sat in seemed impossibly huge compared to his own slight body.

He turned to General Aleyn. "Which one of these did it?"

General Aleyn was looking at the group of them, eyes floating around in perusal. Then he turned to the man by his side. "Which one was the one who dared to touch you with a broom, soldier?" he demanded scornfully.

The knight gulped and looked around nervously. "I'm not sure, my lord. I did not get a good look--"

The glare General Aleyn awarded his man made him stop. Then he lifted a hand and pointed. "It was him, my lord. He attacked me."

The slave in question got to his feet, but kept his gaze on the floor. He was one of Delice's. A young man by the name of Acole. 

General Aleyn lifted a hand and motioned to Acole. Acole hesitantly stepped forward.

And once he was in reached, General Aleyn lifted his fist and swung it across the young slave's face.

Acole was thrown to the floor, letting out only a faint cry. One of the female slaves started to sob quietly.

"You would _dare_ to touch one of my men? One of your betters?" General Aleyn growled.

Acole silently struggled to his feet. He didn't even bother trying to defend himself. Vistra saw General Aleyn lift his hand again.

"Stop."

Once all eyes were on her, Vistra stood. "Lay not another finger on him," she said imperiously, knowing that the nobles would not like her haughty command. "He was not the one who hurt your man. I was."

The room was deathly quiet. None of the slaves released a sound, the woman who had been crying just moments earlier was now shushed. Delice and Lousan were still debased onto the floor.

"I was the one who knocked your man unconscious, my lord," Vistra said mockingly. "What a harsh taskmaster you must be, to train men so that mere servant girls can knock them senseless--"

The General reached out, quicker than lightning, and smacked her hard against the face. She let herself fall to the floor and did not try to reciprocate. To do so now would probably lead to her death. Hers and countless innocent others.

But she would get her revenge later. Oh yes, she would get her revenge.

"How dare you speak to me that way, you little slut," the General said furiously. He had one hand on his sword's sheath and the other tightly clenched into a fist. "How dare you even--"

A scream pierced the air.

Queen Janah suddenly started to sob and scream. The words that flew from her were strange, nonsensical words. Her fingers tore at her hair, unraveling it from her coiffure. She shrieked and beat at the walls with her hands. Athaniel tried to soothe her, but was entirely unsuccessful.

The General looked so angry that Vistra thought that he would turn his wrath on the queen. And Vistra grimaced when she saw him walking towards Queen Janah.

But Athaniel stepped in front of the queen and stared at the General coldly.

The General stopped in his tracks. He glared at the other man. "Lord Athaniel of Conte," the General said.

"General Aleyn," Athaniel said back. He did not move from in front of his lady. "Her highness is feeling unwell. She would have been in her chambers resting if you had not called her presence here so that she can witness these acts of brutality."

The General looked as if he were still considering hurting the queen. But then he stepped back. "Then take her away!" he snapped.

Athaniel fell into a small bow and turned to follow the general's command. He gently led the queen out of the hall with the help of two slaves.

The General turned back to Vistra and Acole, still distracted.

One of the lords stepped forward to speak. "General Aleyn," he said formally with a slight bow. "Why not take these two and lock them up in Lord Travion's jail? We can keep them there until we decide what to do with them. A whipping, perhaps?"

The General hesitated, one hand still on his sword hilt. He looked as if he still wanted to strike Vistra dead on the spot. But then he nodded. "Very well."

He respects those lords, she realized. No. He doesn't respect them. He just…needs their support.

Vistra locked away this piece of information as she helped Acole stand to his feet. General Aleyn motioned to several of his guards; they came over and roughly grabbed each of Vistra's and Acole's arms.

Before she was pulled from the room, she lifted her head and suddenly met Kenric's dark gaze. He stood where Morna and Rye had been standing earlier. 

_When had he come to the hall_?

His black eyes were wide, but the rest of his face was inscrutable.

_What is he thinking now, I wonder?_

She dropped her gaze and quietly let the soldiers take her away.

And with that, she was put into jail.

~*~*~

"I'm sorry."

Acole glanced up and met her eyes. He strained tiredly against the shackles that bound his ankles and the ties that held his wrists together as he tried to find a more comfortable position to sit in.

"It's all right," he said. "It's not as if I haven't been whipped before."

She shook her head and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered again.

He gave her a small smile, but that just made her feel all the more worse. How could he, the slaves, live like this? Knowing that any time during the day they may be wrongfully blamed and will pay with a harsh punishment that they don't deserve. To always serve those undeservingly noble-born. 

"We'll get out of here, Acole." He glanced up at her in surprise. "We will. And once we're out, you can be free."

He blinked at her words. She saw him mouth the word 'free'. Then he shook his head.

"Freedom is but a dream."

"Dreams can come true sometimes."

"Aye, but not for slaves. Never for slaves."

That made her fall silent. Which was good. For the door of their jail opened just moments afterwards. Vistra blinked as her eyes watered at the sudden brightness of a lantern.

A tall figure stepped into the cell and glanced at the two of them. "So you were the wretches who angered General Aleyn?"

The voice made Vistra shiver. It was so completely devoid of any emotion that it was worse than physical cold.

Then she glanced up and stared.

The young lord who stood just inside of their cell was inordinately handsome, with careful blonde hair that tumbled about his forehead, a patrician's nose, and scathing blue eyes.

They were a dark, stormy blue, the blue of the night when there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

_Those blue eyes…_

Vistra's heart dropped. "_Travis?_"

Those blue eyes turned on her, surveyed her coldly. Impartially. "Pardon?"

Vistra's heart dropped even further into her gut, if that was possible. "Travis…"

"The name," he said to her grimly, "is Lord Travion. Do address me as such."

_Lord Travion? Do address me as such…?_

She was looking up at him in horror. "Oh, Travis. What have they done to you…"

She had thought him to be dead. 

Dead.

But this was worse. Oh so much worse.

They had turned him into a noble.

_You are not going to cry. Control the tears. You must not cry…_

"Travis, do you not remember me?" she asked, pulling a strength that she did not know she had into her voice. "It's me. Your sister. Lauryn."

Lauryn. She had not said that name aloud for so many years…

Lord Travion crossed his arms over his chest and gave her a bored look. "The name is Lord Travion. _Travion_."

"No, it's not. That's a noble's name. You're not a noble. And neither am I. Do you not remember?"

He looked distinctly annoyed.

"Our father, Darius, was a horsebreeder. Our mother a weaver and dyer. And I was your sister Lauryn. Remember? Remember… Tinklefoot? And Suna?"

Her sense of calm was dissipating. She struggled to her feet to face him, to stare him eye to eye from a taller position. "Travis, don't you remember? _Remember?_"

She suddenly cried out and nearly stumbled. She glanced up at him, her eyes wide with shock.

He had slapped her.

He looked almost surprised as she that he raised his hand against her. He stared down at his hand as if he did not recognize it. 

But then he regained his calm.

And his eyes grew cold, colder than before, if that were even possible. "Sit down. And not another word. I wish to hear no more of your inane ranting." He turned and walked away from her.

He walked away from her.

"Travis…"

She slowly dropped to her knees. The cheek that he had slapped felt as if it were on fire.

"Miss'm Alisse?" Acole glanced at her with concern.

Vistra fainted, dropping into blackness. 


	15. The Gray

****

Author's Note: Just to keep everything straight: 1. It does appear to Lauryn that Lord Travion is Travis, her brother. 2. Lord Athaniel's full name is Athaniel of Conte. 

We get a little of Kaly in this chapter, but not too much, seeing as how she's still sailing to Carthak. But there will be more on her once she arrives on land.

****

15. The Gray 

__

Kalasin

Kalasin looked over the ship's railing at the rushing waves of the ocean. She held her book; it was tucked under her left arm. 

She carried it with her everywhere she went now. Nobody said anything to her about it. Kitten liked to play with it, but Daine did not tell the others that it was magicked. Not that there were too many others she could have told. Daine was Kalasin's closest companion on the ship. There was a group of ladies on board, also. They had volunteered their services as ladies in waiting, and Kalasin had talked to them a bit before she had left Tortall.

But she did not talk to them now. She was not in a very sociable mood.

They were more than halfway there to Carthak. The book was a good distraction, but she couldn't help but feel uneasy the closer she got to her destination.

She sighed and glanced down at the book she held in her arms. Pink. Just looking at the cover made her smile. 

She was quite grateful to have it. She read whenever she possibly could, although, reading for too long at a time made her feel slightly nauseated. It was not a good idea to read on a moving ship. 

_Dedicated to (and designed for): those in need of this story_.

That statement still intrigued her every time she read it. Was she in need of a story?

Perhaps.

With a shrug, she settled down onto her chair, placed especially on the sunny part of the deck just for her. Her sitting there and bending over her book was a common sight to everyone on board. 

_Poor Lauryn. Working so hard to undermine nobles' power, only to find that the brother that she had lost so many years ago was brainwashed into a noble._

With a shake of her head, she opened her book and started to read.

~*~*~

__

Nobles' Bane: Chapter 13

"The name is Lord Travion. Do address me as such."

He was a noble. 

A noble.

She burst into sudden, mad laughter. 

A noble. Not just any noble. 

But the Lord Provost.

And she. A member of Nobles' Bane.

Oh, the irony.

She laughed again. 

"Miss'm Alisse?"

"The name is Vistra, Acole. Vistra!"

Acole flinched, and his surprise helped her regain her senses.

"I'm sorry, Acole. I didn't mean to snap."

"It's all right, Miss'm. It's all right."

__

"The name is Lord Travion. Do address me as such."

Travion. 

She shook her head.

"Acole, please call me Vistra. My name is not Alisse."

He stared her guardedly. "Earlier you said that your name was Lauryn when you were speaking with the Lord Provost. And now you insist your name is Vistra. Do you not know your name?"

Lauryn.

Vistra.

Vis. Tra. 

Tra. Vis.

If you switched the halves of Travis' name around, you got…

"You're right, Acole," she said, shaking her head. "There are too many names. And I do not know which is the proper one."

"You will know in time," Acole said to her gently.

There was silence.

"The sun is setting," Acole said quietly. 

Sunset. And then night. This would be the second night that they spent in that horrid cell.

And she had not even let one thought of escape cross her mind the entire time.

_Idiot!_

She shook off her boot. Acole's eyes widened when he saw her knife strapped to her ankle. She stared at her knife thoughtfully. She could not reach it herself; her hands were tied with rope behind her back. 

"Acole. I'm going to put my foot behind you, where you can reach it with your fingers. Try to grab the hilt and pull it out of it's straps."

He quickly nodded and she moved into position behind him, the shackles just barely long enough to let them do so. After a couple misses and almost near cuts, he managed to pull it out and it clattered to the ground.

She leaned over it backwards and picked it up. Then she paused, thinking.

"Acole, hold your knees together. I'm going to place the hilt of the knife there, and try to hold the knife still while I cut away my bindings.

It took longer than she wanted it to. But at last she was done, her hands were free. She quickly cut away the rope at Acole's own wrists. She deftly replaced her knife into her boot, but pulled out something else that was there.

Her set of lock picks.

She studied the locks on their shackles, and after a long moment, pulled out one of her lock picks. She took a deep breath before she started in on it. She never had enough patience to pick locks. But she was going to be patient this time if it killed her. 

A bead of sweat ran down the side of her face. Her makeup, although still holding, would not stay that way for long. She needed to reapply it. 

She unclenched her jaw; it hurt because she had had it clenched it for so long. 

_Damn it, how could Danel think this is easy?_

Even Axe was better than she at picking locks.

Her hands were trembling with effort by the time the first lock clicked open. She still had three more to go. Her shoulders slumped noticeably.

"Just relax, Miss'm. We'll be fine. Take your time," Acole said to her quietly.

She smiled up at him, grateful. She squared her shoulders, took another deep breath, and then started in on the second lock.

It felt as if hours had gone by after she had finished with the last lock. Acole whispered to her that it had only been several short moments.

"What now?" he glanced at her.

Now?

Now she called in for support. 

Just as she had focused her mind to send out a call to Axe and Danel through her pin, she heard a noise outside. She froze.

Acole glanced around, but he did not see the shadow that crept through the door of the jail and towards their cell. "What's the matter?"

She covered his lips with her hand and stared intently at the black shadow.

The black shadow approached the cell. There was a jangling noise; the black shadow held up a hand that held several keys. 

Vistra breathed a sigh of relief.

She motioned at Acole for silence as she waited for the black figure to unlock the door to their cell. The black figure then turned, motioning for them to follow.

"Be as quiet as possible. There may still guards who are alive and awake," he whispered.

Vistra frowned. Alive and awake? She would have to speak with Danel after they got outside. It was not safe to leave guards alive and awake when running a jailbreak. He should know that by now.

She crept along silently, her eyes jumping at every shadow. Would Lord Travion see them? Would he try to stop them if he did?

And what would she do if he tried to stop her?

She would have to kill him. There was no other way. They were enemies, parts of the opposing sides. She could not allow him, or anybody, to distract her. Not after she worked so long and hard to come to where she was now.

__

No other way…

But amazingly, she saw not one soldier. Not even a dead one, which surprised her. Had Danel hidden the dead bodies?

Once safely outside the jail and a good distance away, she stopped. "Danel--"

"I am not Danel," the figure said.

She jumped. Her gaze started from the top of the person's scarf covered face, slid down over his black shirt, and stopped at the top of his breeches.

Where, around his waist, there was a colored sash.

A _gray_ sash.

_Why, no one had worn the gray sash since…_

"Consider my debt to you repaid," he said.

"Your debt?" she repeated blankly, feeling slightly faint.

"Yes. It has been paid without your having to call in the favor."

Of course. Why else would he have come to help her?

She nodded wordlessly. 

They stood there for a moment, staring at one another. Acole was completely forgotten; he stood a bit to the side, trying not to be intrusive.

Then, to her surprise, he reached for his waist and untied the sash from around it. And then he offered it to her. She slowly took it from his hand. 

She stared down at it, stared down at it hard. He had kept his sash, his black clothes, after all these years. He had kept it then, even though their last several moments together were not pleasant ones. And now he was giving his sash to her.

_I was wrong. I had thought that that last moment four years ago would be the end. _

The end to him. To me. To us.

But she had been wrong. That moment had not been the end.

Because the end was _now_. With his giving her his sash.

Her fist tightened around the sash; she blinked, feeling amazingly hollow inside. 

She glanced up at him. "Nath--"

He covered her mouth with a hand, shaking his head for silence. And then he stepped back. And slipped away into the shadows.

After a long moment of silence, Acole stepped up to her side. His eyes glanced up at her questioningly. 

"Nobles' Bane," he said.

_No. _He_ was never a member of Nobles' Bane. Never was. Never will be._

"Come, Acole." The hand that held the sash fell limply to her side. But she did not drop it. "I know a place where we can stay tonight."

~*~*~

__

Lord Travion

He watched them silently, the slave and the servant girl, from his spot in the shadows.

There had been some sort of ruckus at the palace. He had sent all the soldiers away to handle the matter.

Had even considered going himself.

But he hadn't. He had decided to stay. To stay and watch.

__

"Our father, Darius, was a horsebreeder. Our mother a weaver and dyer. And I was your sister Lauryn"

He did not pursue them as they left. And he knew that he should have. General Aleyn was not going to be happy to hear that they had escaped from Travion's own jail.

_General Aleyn_. 

He had to stifle his snort of derision. A man ruled by his fiery temper, who forgot all else in its wake. A dangerous, but foolish man.

_"Remember? Remember?"_

He stared down at his hand, his right hand. It was too dark to see more than its outline, but he could swear that it was still pink from when he had hit the servant.

He had never, never hit anyone in the way that he had. Had never laid a hand on any servant or slave, female or otherwise. He had prided himself to be in control of his emotions, his temper.

So why had he hit her? 

Were her words true? ..was it possible?

_No. Of course not. You're Lord Travion of Nigelle. The former Lord Provost's son. His only son. His heir. He raised you since you were a babe…_

_So why can't you remember any of your childhood past? Why is it always so hard to remember? And what about those awful, inexplicable dreams you've had since you were younger? Are they significant? Memories, perhaps? Why did father always avoid telling you why you could never remember? Why did he always change the subject when you questioned him about those unusual dreams? Why…_

No.

No. He needed to stop these foolish thoughts. They were distracting, dangerous.

And besides. The servant girl had had unusual black hair. Even if he admitted that the vague memories of people he didn't recognize now were true (which he wouldn't admit anyhow), the young girl he saw in his dreams was blonde. Like he was. 

He needed to focus. He _was _Lord Provost. No matter what his past was like earlier. Even if the servant's words are true, he was Lord Provost now. He had a job to do, a role to fulfill.

Just this once. Just this once would he let the criminals escape. But next time…

Next time he would show no such mercy.


	16. Sneaking About the Palace

****

What debt was Nathan repaying to Vistra?

Back several chapters ago, when we first met Lady Clarine in the flesh, Vistra rescued her from a drunkard. And Vistra specifically swore that she would call in the favor. 

****

What happened to Travis (and the parents) exactly?

Considering how quickly the fic is going (for the future chapters, anyway) I'm not sure if I'll be able to go into what happened to Travis as much as I should. But when we get to mentioning that part later, I'll have a more detailed explanation of Travis and why he was adopted as the Lord Provost's son. And their parents _are_ dead. No doubts.

****

And what about Athaniel of Conte? How did he come to power on the throne?

*evil laughter* Well, if you want to know, you'll just have to keep reading…

****

Do the colored sashes really mean anything? Why did they even start using the uniforms in the first place?

Well, back when they were merely thieves, they learned that it was easier to lurk through homes and stores wearing black clothing. And later, a scarf to hide their features. (Axe didn't magick the pins for communication until after Nobles' Bane existed). However, sometimes it was difficult to differentiate between who was who, considering how the dark, blackness, and shadows liked to mix together. So they added colored sashes to the uniforms. There's no particular meaning behind each color, tho. 

****

Author's Note: For those who developed a liking to Nathan, not to worry. He'll be back (even if he doesn't want to be). It's not that easy to walk out of Vistra's life…

****

16. Sneaking about the Palace 

__

Nobles' Bane: Chapter 14

She had sent Acole to the inn with orders to go to the third room on the right on the second floor. He would tell the men he found there that Jade sent him. Axe and Danel would take care of him, at least for tonight.

She dismounted from Bile's back. "Stay here," she commanded.

Bile snorted and stamped angrily. He was unhappy that he had been forced to stay in the stables while she had played at her game as a servant. And he didn't want to obey her now.

"Bile, please?" She lifted a hand and rubbed his nose. "I'll call you when we have to leave. Please, Bile."

Bile stamped his foot again and turned away from her. Not a refusal, but not a promise to obey either. And she had a feeling that that was all she was going to get from him. She sighed.

Then she turned and crept along the palace courtyard, glancing around warily.

She saw someone approach her; a woman by the looks of her form.

"Have you seen my child?"

Queen Janah peered quizzically into Vistra's face. 

"Your highness?" Vistra frowned. "Where's Athan--"

"Well, have you?" the queen interrupted. "Have you seen him?"

Vistra glanced around. "Your highness, does Athaniel know you're out here?"

The queen lifted a hand to her lips and looked around anxiously. "I've lost him! I've lost him!"

"Shhh! I'm sure Athaniel will--"

"My child! My poor baby!"

Vistra stared. "Your baby? Your majesty, you do not have a baby."

The queen stamped her foot onto the grass and groaned. "I've lost him! My poor son!" She turned red, teary eyes onto Vistra. "Athaniel. He said that… he said…"

"He said what?"

The queen straightened and started to hum to herself. "Janah. Athaniel. Janah. Athaniel."

Vistra shook her head but couldn't help feeling sympathy for the mad queen. She wondered how the queen became as she was.

The queen stopped her humming and stared at Vistra. She leaned forward, putting her face right before Vistra's and being uncomfortably close.

"Is something wrong?" the queen asked pleasantly.

Vista leaned back a bit, allowing some more space between them. "No, nothing." She paused. "Your highness?"

"Yes?"

"I want to thank you for what you did a couple days ago."

"What I did?"

"You caused the diversion that kept General Aleyn from becoming angry and lashing out at me; he--"

The queen nodded. "Of course. Of course. Now, I must be off, dearie. I must go looking for my baby. My Janah Athaniel."

The queen turned and skipped away, her long hair fluttering in the night breeze.

Vistra shook her head and started off again, heading towards the servants quarters. But before she could get there, she was accosted again.

"Alisse?" Kenric stared at her with disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

She started to turn, hoping to be able to duck away, but he grabbed her. She hesitated, knowing very well that she could throw him off.

"I will not tell the others that you have escaped, Alisse," he whispered to her gently. "As a matter of fact, I'm glad you're free. I told Nathan what had happened to you; he said he knew some people who would break you out. But I didn't know that they worked so quickly."

She blinked. He had gone to Nathan to ask for him to help her? And Nathan had been willing? To help _her_? Not only that, but he had been willing to help even though he now knew that Kenric had not been completely honest about who he was?

"But why are you here at the palace? Of all places?"

She relaxed a bit. "I just…just wanted to come back for my things."

Kenric grabbed her hand and started to pull her towards the palace. "Your things aren't in the servants' quarters anymore. Lousan cleaned them out, and I said that I would take care of your things until you can get them."

She pulled back and stared at him. "You offered to watch my things?"

He gave an easy shrug. "Sure."

She stared at him. Stared at him until he started getting uncomfortable. 

"What's wrong?"

She sighed, exasperated. "Why are you so nice to me?"

"I am not my father," he said gravely. He said it in such a way that told her that he was always saying those same words to other people, at other times. 

She made a face. "Well, obviously not. I can see that; I'm not that dense."

He laughed, and it was a pleasant laugh. 

"Why are you doing all this? You took care of me after what your father did, offered your company on my free day, and now are looking after my things. _Why_? Why don't you act like the--" she came to an abrupt stop.

"Like the other nobles?" he finished for her.

She lifted her gaze to meet his and nodded.

He tilted his head and paused, considering her question. "Well, do I have to act like the other nobles?"

"Yes," she said.

"Why?"

"Because…"

_Because then I wouldn't be so confused as to what to do… Because then everything would once again be black and white, right and wrong, good and bad. _

How could one person's actions bring her so many doubts and fears?

Because she _was_ fearful, she realized. She didn't want this young lord to be nice to her, she didn't want to like him. 

"Because?" he prompted when she didn't say anything.

She shook her head. "Never mind."

And amazingly, he didn't press for more. He just nodded, running an absent hand over his curly hair. 

"Come on. I have your things in my room."

They silently walked through the back door of the kitchen and crept up to his room. She waited outside as he ducked through his doorway. He came out a couple moments later, holding a small bag in his hand. He offered it to her.

"You don't have too much," he said quietly, looking at her compact bag.

She stared up at him steadily. "No, I suppose from a lord's point of view, I don't have too much at all."

That silenced him. 

They slowly started walking again, both taking small, careful steps as if trying to prolong the process.

"Where will you go now?" he asked her suddenly.

She blinked at the abruptness of his query. "I… don't know," she finally said.

He looked at her, captured her gaze. "You can stay with me if you want."

"What?" she whispered incredulously as they ducked through the kitchen and into the cool outdoor night. Goosebumps appeared on her arms.

He didn't bat an eye. "I'm serious. My suite has a total of three rooms. You can take my bedroom, and I'll sleep in my study. There's a couch there. Nobody comes to my rooms, only the servants and slaves would know--"

She lifted a finger and pressed it to Kenric's lips, silencing him. 

"Alisse--"

She quickly placed her whole hand over his mouth and frowned at him.

"Quiet…"

The crunch on grass was her only warning.

Dropping her bag of things, she quickly shoved Kenric backwards, bent down, pulled both her knives out of their sheathes in either boot, and turned.

She raised both of her knives just in time to deflect a swing from a sword. She quickly pulled back, ducked, and rolled just in time to escape the eavesdropper's next swing. She swung her own arm, slicing deftly into her opponent's calf. He cried out and stumbled. 

She struck, snaking her knives around the man's blade and wrenching the sword out of the man's grip. As he fumbled for his weapon as it spiraled into the air, she loosed the knife in her right hand and sent it into his left shoulder. Then, with her now free right hand, she snatched his sword out from the air.

She steadied the sword, pointing the tip of it at the man's nose.

"Game over," she said as she steadied her breathing.

The man fell onto his knees, both of his hands around the knife hilt whose blade was still buried in his shoulder. He groaned and with a great heave, pulled her knife out, gasping as he did so.

"Not over yet!" he growled, throwing her own bloody knife at her.

His throw was off; she easily knocked it out of the way with her remaining knife while stepping forward, driving the sword sharply into the man's gut.

The man gave one gasp before slowly tottering over, dead.

In the next silence, the only sound that filled the air was someone's breathing.

Breathing that was not her own.

"_Alisse?"_

Vistra glanced up at the shocked, wide mouthed Kenric. She had forgotten that he had been standing there. She must have been quite a sight: her black hair stringy, her shirt and skirt ragged and blood speckled. 

"Yo-you--" Kenric couldn't seem to get past the word 'you'.

Vistra tossed the soldier's sword away from herself and onto the bloody grass. She picked up the knife that she had knocked to the ground and with a couple deft moves, wiped most of the blood off on the dead man's clothing. She then replaced her weapons, knowing that she would have to clean them properly later. 

She brushed her hair away from her face with her left hand, realizing too late that she was probably leaving smudges of blood on her cheek. Then with her clean hand, she pressed two fingers against her lips and released a shrill whistle.

Bile came thundering up to her as she knelt to pick up the bag she had tossed down; she grabbed his reins and mounted with a swiftness that told of long hours of practice. 

She looked down at Kenric, who had by now managed to close his mouth. The look on his face was one of shock. Disbelief. Horror. 

And hurt.

"I'm sorry, Kenric--I…"

He just stared up at her.

She shook herself, pulled herself together. Then, spoke coolly, "You should be careful. There may be more men watching. Be more cautious of the words you speak to others; you never know who's listening. I have to go."

She pressed her heels into Bile's sides; she and Bile took off.


	17. A Message

****

Who was the eavesdropper she killed?

Eh, just a good-for-nothing soldier who was wandering the courtyard at the same time. Being dark as it was, he curiously crept closer and recognized Kenric and Alisse. But before he could make sense of their conversation/tell anyone, Vistra caught him. 

****

How did the Queen go crazy?

Several events, one after another (trouble with her husband, her 'baby', General Aleyn, etc.) just pushed her over. Poor unfortunate soul…

****

Vistra doesn't pick locks at all? She's never practiced any? Even if she used to be a thief? 

Oh, she did at one time or another. But she hated it. So she always left the lock-picking to the others. Or she just stole the keys and used those. 

****

Did Travion hear "Danel" when Vistra was talking to Nathan? What was the ruckus at the palace? Why were jailkeepers sent to solve it, opposed to other soldiers?

Travion did not hear the name 'Danel.' He was only watching. The ruckus at the palace? Well, you know how Kenric told Nathan about Alisse even being in the jail in the first place? Kenric (that scheming devil) set up the ruckus at the palace (drunk men/soldiers are easy to play with). And Travion sent his own men to deal with the problem because: 1. He himself wanted them out of the way so that he could be at the jail by himself. 2. The palace soldiers were the …object of the ruckus. They needed soldiers to … take care of the soldiers. And the next closest batch of soldiers was at Travion's jail. 

****

Author's Note: Lots of things will be happening within this fic from this chapter and beyond. Things are picking up pace; people are getting in trouble. Kenric, like Nathan, will be back. But, unlike Nathan, he is not drawn back in by Lauryn, but by himself. Kenric likes being involved… There will be more on the crazy queen and her caretaker… about ten chapters from now. And let it be known: this fic will most definitely be more than thirty chapters. Whether it'll be more than thirty five, I'm not sure yet. So you guys are about half way finished. And, there were a few people who asked me if I'd ever heard a couple songs by Evanescence ('Bring me to Life' and 'My Immortal'). I have to say that I adore both of those songs, and that I want the CD. *mutters something about money*

****

17. A Message 

__

Nobles' Bane: Chapter 15

General Aleyn

"_How_ could you let this happen?"

General Aleyn shoved his face in front of Lord Travion's own and gave him a red hot glare.

Lord Travion gave an easy shrug. "You ordered most of my men here last night. So there were hardly any left to guard the jail from intrusion."

The General looked as if he wanted to reach out and strangle the young lord.

"One good thing has come out of this, however," Lord Travion said.

"And what's that?" Aleyn snarled.

"We know that Noble's Bane is less than a day's ride nearby. Probably within city gates."

Aleyn just continued to glare.

"And," the young lord continued, "now all you have to do is catch their attention once more."

Glare.

"And then reel them in."

Aleyn blinked. The glare slowly dropped from his face. 

And was replaced by a malicious smile.

~*~*~

__

Vistra

Bile pushed at her with his nose.

She just pushed him away distractedly.

He leaned over her, refusing to leave her alone, refusing to go away.

_Stubborn horse_.

But even as she thought the words, she reached up with a hand and patted his nose tenderly. 

"Vistra?"

Bile turned and snapped at Danel as he saw him enter the stables.

Danel stopped a respectable distance away from her and her horse. "Vistra."

She leaned her head against Bile's side. "What?" she said flatly.

"What happened yesterday? What's wrong?"

She closed her eyes and didn't bother making a reply. 

After a moment, she heard Danel sigh and quietly leave the stables.

Bile turned his head and lipped at her slumped shoulders. 

"You're lucky to be a horse, you know that?" she said quietly to Bile. "You have no worries. Your life is simple. No unexpected surprises."

He snorted, as if to say, _I worry about you_.

She heaved herself to her feet, gave Bile one last pat, and wandered out of the stables. She walked wherever her feet took her, not caring about which direction she might be going, not bothering to care. 

_"The name is Lord Travion…"_

"You can stay with me if you want…"

"Do you not know your name?"

"Consider my debt to you repaid…" 

She never should have come to Corus. It was a mistake. A terrible, horrible mistake. 

Painfully splintered and distracting thoughts coursed through her mind as she wandered aimlessly through Corus' streets.

But she was not so distracted as to not feel the intruding hand poking at the purse that hung from her belt.

She grabbed the offending hand in a tight grip and tightened it when she felt it try to pull away.

"What are you doing?" she found herself saying aloud.

_Oh, you idiot. What does it look like he's doing? He's trying to rob you of your money. _

Wide brown eyes stared up at her, a mouth was opened in surprise but not speaking any words.

Vistra sighed and shook her head. "You need to be better than that if you want to survive these streets." She reached into her purse with her free hand. "Here."

The brown eyes got even wider, if that were even possible, as Vistra stuck a silver coin in the hand of the wrist that she held. 

"Th-thank you!"

The voice gave the child away: he was actually a she. But with her overly thin form and her mussed, shorn hair, she easily passed for a boy.

Vistra gave the girl a look of reprimand. "It felt as if a rat was digging through my belt, your hand was so obvious."

The girl flushed a rosy pink. "I'm sorry. I… I just recently became a thief. And I'm not quite good at it."

"Well, that can get you killed around here."

The girl gave a shy shrug. "Well, you know what they say. Practice makes perfect."

Vistra smiled wryly. "Well, then. You need lots of practice. Not only were you completely obvious, you also have a bad choice in prey."

"What?"

"You don't want to thieve just anybody. You want to thieve someone with money. A noble, let's say."

"Oh."

"Even if you had managed to be less obvious while handling my purse, at best you would have walked away with a silver piece or two. You need to strike someone with money, not someone who's hardly richer than you are."

"But you looked like easy prey," the girl explained. "You looked to be distracted."

Vistra smiled a lopsided smile. "I was distracted. But not enough."

Vistra looked down at the young girl. Her brown hair was short and tangled, her knees caked with mud.

Looking down at the young thief, Vistra was somehow reminded of herself. Of her own young self, who had also been a thief. A young thief who had diligently followed her mentor, Nathan, around the streets of Corus.

But this girl had no mentor.

"Look." Vistra knelt down so that she was at eye level with the girl. "You look like a bright sort. Why don't you let me buy you some lunch, and while we're eating, I'll teach you some tricks that I know."

The young girl's eyes widened again; it didn't take much to awe the girl, but she seemed so very excited. "Oh, will you?"

"Sure. Why not."

~*~*~

The sun was starting to set. She had spent much of the afternoon teaching June, the young thief, a couple tricks to help her improve her thieving abilities. 

It had been a pleasant afternoon, one without thoughts of her normally depressingly life. The most simple things she had said to June had made the girl gasp in surprise. The girl seemed to be surprised even while she was laughing. June wasn't a terribly ambitious sort. She had no thoughts of revenging a distant family. No thoughts of killing nobles out of hate. No thoughts of anything other than getting a warm place to sleep and enough money to afford herself a nice meal.

How she envied the girl. 

She stopped walking and stared up at the house that she stood in front of.

It was small, with two windows in the front and a simple wooden door. The house was painted a vibrant, shining white. It seemed to emanate a sense of easy hope.

She knocked on the door.

The young woman who answered it gaped at her.

"Hello, Clarine," Vistra said.

Clarine blinked her green eyes. "Vistra? You changed your hair again."

Vistra shrugged. She had colored it brown the night before and had put it up in a sleek bun this morning. It was loose and mussed by now, however.

"I have something to ask of you," Vistra said quietly.

Clarine stared at her warily. "A favor?"

Vistra slowly shook her head. "No, nothing like that."

Clarine stepped back and motioned Vistra inside. "Well? Won't you come in?" she asked when she realized that Vistra was making no move to enter.

Vistra bit her lip. "Is… is your husband home?"

Clarine shook her head. "No, Nathan is not here."

"All right, then. I'll come in."

"Would you like something to eat? To drink?" Clarine asked her.

"No, no. I'm all right."

Clarine nodded and then motioned for Vistra to sit in what appeared to be the parlor. "Is something the matter?"

Vistra started. "What? No, of course not. Why do you ask?"

Clarine gave her a gentle smile. "You seem to be a bit distracted."

Vistra shook her head. "No, no. I'm perfectly all right."

"So you said." Clarine glanced at her curiously. "What is it that you wanted to ask of me?"

Vistra stared down at the hands she had placed over her lap. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. She had to try again before she was successful. "What do you know of the Lord Provost?"

Clarine's surprise was obvious. "Lord Travion?"

Vistra nodded. She could practically see the word 'why' jump from Clarine's tongue. 

"Well," Clarine said instead. "He's a very handsome man. Not too old. His father died just recently, and so he was transferred to his father's post as Lord Provost." She paused. "He isn't married, if that's what you really wanted to know."

If Vistra hadn't been so distracted, she would have been insulted.

_Have designs on a noble? Why, she wasn't that foolish…_

Vistra suddenly stood up. "I have to go."

It had been stupid to come here. She had learned nothing of use.

Clarine led her to the door. "Take care, Vistra."

Vistra glanced up in surprise, wondering if Clarine was mocking her. But Clarine's expression was devoid of any malicious intent. It only had sympathy.

Or was it pity?

Vistra quickly strode out of the house without another word. She had started to walk aimlessly again, when a shadow fell over.

"Vistra."

She glanced up. She tried to keep her expression clear of any emotion. As a matter of fact, she thought she was doing pretty well until Axe stepped up to her and pulled her into a comforting hug.

Axe had always been able to see through her like she was made out of glass.

He did not speak, but only continued to squeeze her shoulder sympathetically.

"You know," a cocky voice said. "I'd join you and make this a group hug, but then it'd just be much too mushy."

Vistra let out a shaky laugh and shook her head at Danel. "Mithros forbid that this scene somehow become mushy," she said.

Danel came over and kissed the top of her head. "Good thing Bile isn't here to fawn over you the way we are. Then this scene would be too perfect."

~*~*~

The heads were perched on their individual stakes.

Five stakes. Five heads. Five headless bodies thrown into one disorderly pile behind the line of stakes.

"What… what happened?" Vistra said faintly, staring at the corpses.

There were weeping people scattered amongst the square. Axe softly treated over to a woman who was not as teary as the others and spoke with her.

Her stuttered words were easy to hear. "General Aleyn did it. He wanted to send a message. A message to Nobles' Bane."

With a shock, Vistra realized that she recognized three of the heads. 

Two were slaves. Neither had worked in her charge, but she recognized them as people she had often passed during her day.

And the last. Someone she had known personally.

Rye. Rye, the servant who was in charge of the outdoor upkeep of the palace.

Rye, whose eyes were frozen wide in a look of helpless horror, whose tongue hung limply from his swollen lips as if still trying to beg for his life.

Whose body lay underneath four others, as if it were a simple piece of unwanted chattel. 

She did not recognize the other two dead persons. But she was able to infer that they were commoners who probably lived near the palace when they were still alive.

Danel's voice broke through the myriad of Vistra's stark emotions to anchor her. "Steady, Jade. Steady." His hand was comfortingly tight around her own.

A message.

And it came across to her quite clear.

_Come. Come to the palace at Corus. Face us._

If you dare.


	18. An Utter Failure

****

Is June important?

June is a crucial character in this chapter. But we shall never hear from her again…

****

Will Travion suddenly remember who Lauryn is during an utterly cliché moment? (they fight, during a crucial moment Travion realizes who Lauryn is and miraculously switches sides)

I'll leave it up to you to decide if the situation is cliché (make sure you tell me). I think that it is (at least slightly). But that's happening during chapter 20. (Keziah: I read about the site being down somewhere on the last chapter of Jewel, I think)

****

Why are you so mean! (translation: why did Rye have to die?)

If you think I'm mean because Rye had to die, you have absolutely no idea… *sinister laughter*

****

Ever heard the song "Made of Glass"?

Nope. Any good?

****

Author's Note: We're getting a lot of interesting thoughts about Queen Janah's alleged child. Just to clear some more things up, I'll tell you this: Both Janah and Athaniel are in their forties. June returns here, you decide if that's a good thing or not. The men of Lauryn's life also make an appearance. So does Clarine, for that matter. (it's all a great party; everyone's invited…) Enjoy. 

****

18. An Utter Failure 

__

Nobles' Bane: Chapter 16

They were worse than ants.

Because not only were they everywhere, but killing them was not going to be as easy as stepping on them.

"Well," Danel said after a moment, gaze still on the plentiful groups of soldiers and knights. "I see that General Aleyn has decided to take no more chances with us."

"Perhaps he's decided to smarten up," Axe mused.

"Which is not a good thing for us," Vistra growled. "How are we supposed interrupt this torture session when there are more than two dozen soldiers and half a dozen knights wandering around?"

Axe lifted his brown eyes to meet hers. "We're not."

She frowned.

"We can't stop it this time, not without getting ourselves captured," Axe said quietly.

Vistra's jaw clench. The protest to his statement was on the tip of her tongue, all she needed to do was open her mouth and it would fall out.

But she knew he was right.

She pressed herself lower onto the rooftop as she stared down at the scene below. "Fine. But I'm going to stay here and watch."

"And we will, of course," Danel nodded, "wait with you."

She motioned for him to be silent. "Look, they're bringing the victim out."

A small figure was dragged up to the platform. Dragged up as in dragging a _limp_ body, not a fighting one. Even from Vistra's position atop a roof, she was able to see the various bruises that covered the victim's legs and arms. She couldn't see the face, since he was drooped face down. 

The small victim was pushed towards the front of the platform, where he fell and rolled to a stop.

Danel frowned down at the scene. "Why, it looks like nothing more than a young lad--"

Vistra gasped. "_June_?"

Axe glanced at her. "What?"

Vistra blinked. "It's June. A young thief that I …talked to a couple days ago."

They watched as a knight firmly strapped the young girl onto the rack, where she would face the first of her pains.

_She must have been caught… trying to steal from a noble… the way I told her to… the way I taught her to._

"I have to help her."

"There is nothing you can do," Danel said firmly.

Vistra's eyes scanned the scene down below. She saw General Aleyn with a snide smirk on his face, looking very pleased. Not too far away from where he stood, Vistra also spotted an expressionless Travis.

_No. Not Travis, but Lord Travion._

She couldn't rescue June from the torture that the nobles wanted to inflict. But perhaps there was a way to…

Vistra reached aside to Axe. "Your bow. And an arrow."

Axe frowned at her, but gave her his weapon anyway. She fitted the arrow he handed her into his bow. Aimed it at June. 

But her hands trembled. She couldn't hold it steady. And without a steady hand, she would only increase June's pain. She wanted the death to be as quick as painless as possible.

_I at least owe her that._

Axe gently took his weapon back from her. "I'll do it."

Danel immediately protested, "It's too dangerous. We can't do it; we'd only end up revealing ourselves. And getting caught."

Axe looked at her. She continued to stare down at June. "Make it quick."

"Jade--" Danel began.

She slowly lifted her head and gazed at him.

After a long moment in which his hazel eyes clashed with her gray ones, Danel gave in with a reluctant sigh. He reached down towards his sash and pulled something out. Two of his slashing moons.

She blinked. "What are those for?"

"Well, if we're going to do this suicidal thing, we might as well go all the way. These," he held his wooden moon discs up, "are for General Aleyn and the Lord Provost."

_Lord Provost…_

She nodded. "All right. Let's do it." .

But instead of nocking an arrow into his bow, Axe wrapped a hand around it and whispered several words. Axe's Gift, the color being a deep, wooden brown, shimmered in the air. He then glanced up at her as he fit it into his bow. "Just in case, my aim is off," he said.

Axe's aim was never off. But she nodded.

She frowned to herself as Axe and Danel readied themselves, knowing that there was no way that she would really be of any help right now. Her whip would never reach far enough to do anybody harm, her knives were not as keen as Danel's slashing moons.

Axe spared Danel a glance. "On the count of three, we release," he said.

Danel nodded, a single moon disc fitted in between his fingers of his right hand and ready to fly. 

"One. Two. _Three_."

Axe's arrow whistled through the air and embedded itself deeply into June's heart. 

However, Danel was not as lucky. General Aleyn heard it coming, he raised an arm and instead of slashing his throat, the wooden disc buried itself into his lower forearm.

Vistra started to raise herself onto her feet as Danel cursed and readied his second moon. At the last moment, however, she tottered and hit him in the arm, sending the second moon disc flying wildly off to the right.

There were various shouts from below; knights frantically motioned the soldiers to the set of stairs that would lead them to Nobles' Bane's hiding place.

Vistra pulled her sword, ready to fight, and turned on her heel, intent on crashing into the soldiers before they crashed into her.

But Axe grabbed her tightly by the arm and pushed her down. "No, stop."

She tried to pull herself after Danel, who had already left to slow the soldiers' approach. "Russet! What are you doing!"

He glared at her. "Stay here. And don't move. I will set up an illusion; they will not see--"

She gaped at him. "No! I'm fighting with you--"

"Jade, you're staying here." He held her still as he whispered several words. Brown magic shimmered around her. 

She twisted and jerked, trying to pull away. "Russet! Let me go!"

Axe clenched his jaw and muttered several more words. Vistra suddenly felt her limbs go numb; she no longer controlled them.

"Take these," Axe said as he placed something down beside her. "Or else they will be able to track you through them."

"Russet! Please! Axe--"

He whispered even more words, and Vistra was then knocked into silence. 

And just in time. As Axe stood with his bow and arrow, several soldiers ran onto the rooftop, swords in hand.

Axe shot one down, but then he stopped.

For several more soldiers burst onto the rooftop. And they held an unconscious Danel between them.

_No! Cobalt! Danel! Axe!_

But she could do nothing.

Axe put down his weapon. Several soldiers tied his hands up, and started to push him towards the stairway.

Someone laughed. "Oh, will General Aleyn be happy to see this."

"There are supposed to be three," a curt voice broke in. "We only have two, if you haven't noticed."

"Oh, why don't you just lighten up--"

Vistra could no longer hear any more, as they slammed a door behind them, and their loud, clanking footsteps blurred their words.

And Vistra was still struck mute and immobile. 

A myriad of emotions rushed through her.

And none of them included relief at not being discovered.

_Gods, can't I ever do anything right? I failed June. I failed Axe and Danel._

Just as I had failed Mama, Papa, and Travis.

_I'm an utter failure._

~*~*~

She glanced around Axe's and Danel's room back at the inn, glad that General Aleyn had decided to just immediately lock up the two members of Nobles' Bane he had caught. For if he had decided to reveal the faces and pull back the scarves that hid their features, the people would most likely have recognized them. 

Perhaps even linked her with them.

And it was awfully hard to rescue people when you were locked up in a cell that was next to theirs. 

She ran a hand through her still wet hair as she gazed around. She had taken a quick bath before breaking into this room. The warm water had soothed her sore, tense muscles, the result of her hour long immobility. 

There weren't too many things in the room. The three of them knew better than to allow themselves get bogged down by too many material possessions. They had money. Clothes. Weapons. Their horses. And in Vistra's case, her make up and herbs. But that was about it.

She went over to Danel's bed and stared hard at it. After a moment, she pulled back his sheets and ran her fingertips carefully over his mattress, probing for something hidden in the straw. 

_There_.

She pulled the cover of the corner away, and pulled out the small box that was hidden there. She opened it, revealing the dozen or so moon discs that Danel had already whittled and kept around just in case. Just looking at them made her feel a little better. Too bad there wasn't anything of Axe's that she could really take.

She reached into her pocket and pulled some things out. Pins. Two of them. Pins that should have been on Axe's and Danel's collars. But no, Axe had had to take his and Danel's off.

__

"Take these. Or else they will be able to track you through them."

Dropping the two pins inside, she closed the box and stuffed it into her knapsack, hurrying out of the room.

Down at the stables, she motioned the stable boy away and prepared Bile for riding. She would have taken Axe's and Danel's mounts too, but she didn't want to attract such attention to herself. A small, cloaked figure riding a fierce horse and leading two more behind her? People would most certainly notice her. But perhaps she could come back for them later.

Bile didn't snap at her as he usually did. Today, he was amazingly docile. Her mood must have been more obvious than she thought.

He pranced nervously, showing agitation and worry for her. She tried to calm him by patting his neck.

"Come on, Bile. We should go."

The streets were crowded with people who were still talking about the afternoon's events. It was known that General Aleyn had caught a couple of the members of Nobles' Bane. The mood of the crowd seemed generally hushed and depressed.

Vistra continued to ride forward, becoming tense every time the phrase 'Nobles' Bane' was heard.

When she finally reached her destination in the quieter part of the city, she breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Stay here and harm no one," she whispered to Bile.

He whickered softly into her face.

She hurried up to the door of the small house and knocked on it. The man who opened it stared at her with obvious surprise.

His light blue eyes traveled over her blonde hair. And then stopped at her scarred cheek.

"It's only a scar that you have seen before, Nathan," she said bitterly, before thinking. "There is no reason for you to gape so obviously."

Nathan flushed. He stepped backwards, and she stepped forwards, entering his home.

"Nathan, I--I'm sorry. I did not mean to sound so angry," she quickly apologized, surprising him again.

"Vistra?" Clarine stepped into the conversation, looking as surprised as Nathan was when he first saw her.

"I'm sorry," Vistra said again. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but I…" Her throat suddenly went dry, and she had to try again before she could speak. "I'm sure you've heard of what has happened today."

Nathan nodded slowly.

Clarine glanced over her shoulder nervously. "Perhaps this is not the place to talk. Or the time," she said. 

Vistra ignored her. "Well, I… I…"

"You want my help," Nathan said for her.

She nodded wordlessly, reaching into her pocket and pulling something out. 

Nathan stared at the gray sash that she held in her hand as if he had never seen it before. Clarine was also staring at it warily.

"Nathan? Clarine? What's going on?"

The ground suddenly seemed to drop from beneath her; Nathan's firm grip around her arm was the only thing that kept her standing.

"Are you all right?" Clarine asked.

Vistra didn't hear Clarine's concerned question. She was too busy staring at the young man whom Nathan and Clarine had probably been entertaining before Vistra had knocked on their door.

Kenric. No, Lord Kenrictonerain of Ra'kaul. The General's son.

Nathan suddenly stepped back and moved his hands in front of himself and Clarine in a defensive gesture.

Vistra realized with some surprise that she had suddenly drawn one of her knives from her boot and was holding it threateningly in front of her. She lowered her arm, but did not put away the knife. 

"What is _he_ doing here, Nathan," she demanded in a low, tightly controlled voice.

Clarine stepped around her husband's protective arm and approached Vistra. "You look exhausted, Vistra. Won't you come in and sit down?"

Vistra stepped back, not wanting Clarine's close proximity. She started to stumble backwards towards the door. "No. No, I have to go--"

But she had no place to go. She closed her eyes for a moment, biting back the sudden tears that threatened to appear. 

And she opened her eyes, she saw Clarine. Her face was completely void of any hate, resentment, and dislike. It only held sympathy and concern.

Concern for Vistra, who at best, had always treated her with undisputable distance.

"Won't you come in?" Clarine offered again.

Finding that words were only getting choked in her throat, she simply nodded and allowed Clarine to lead her into her house.


	19. On Her Own

****

Was the second moon disc for General Aleyn or Travion? And did Vistra jostle him on accident… or on purpose?

Danel was aiming his second moon disc at Travion. And Vistra… well, the answer to that question is entirely up to you. What do you think?

****

Could things get any worse?

*sigh* yes, unfortunately. Things will get worse. (perhaps not just in this chapter, but in future ones)

****

Author's Note: Yes. I am still alive. I apologize for the very delayed update (for me, anyway). Let me explain. First, two weekends ago, I managed to finish writing this fic. It was a total of 32 chapters. Unsurprisingly, I was happy that it was finished. Of course, no more than 48 hours later, I was forced to reboot my computer from a messed up quirk. Yeah. So I lost everything. And now I need to rewrite more than a third of my fic. Not only that, but over the last two weeks I've had to take several AP tests. And if you're in high school, you know that AP tests are probably the worst tests you might have to take during your high school career. Thank god mine is nearly finished. And not only that, I had to get prepared for/attend Prom (which is highly overrated, by the way). So, to say the least, I've been very busy. But the tests are over now, I can start writing again. But who knows how much of this fic will change the second time around. I'm not as angry about having to rewrite the fic anymore, but I was pissed off (to say the least) when it first happened. Anyway. Let's get back to the fic. 

****

19. On her own 

__

Nobles' Bane: Chapter 17 

Fiddling absently with the gray sash she still held in her hands, Vistra sat down on one of the seats in the parlor. Even once everyone was seated, there was an uncomfortable silence that stubbornly refused to be broken. 

Suddenly, a shadow fell across her and she lifted her gaze. 

To see Lord Kenrictonerian leaning unusually close over her and studying her intently. In her distraction, she had not noticed that he had left his seat. 

"You've come to help Nobles' Bane, haven't you?" he suddenly asked. "Do you know them personally or only through Nathan?" 

She blinked and leaned backwards, away from him, in her seat. "Excuse me?"

"Well, you see," he said, taking a seat right beside her, "I also want to help Nobles' Bane. But I do not know them personally, so I've come to Nathan." 

"You want to help Nobles' Bane?" she repeated dully. 

He nodded. "I know what you're thinking. A noble wanting to help Nobles' Bane? What sensible noble would want to help people who had expressly been working against other noble-borns?" 

That _had_ been her thought process. 

"Well, not too long ago, someone I knew was put into jail." 

The grip she had around Nathan's sash tightened. 

"And I told Nathan, who said that he knew people who would be able to help. Later, I learned that those people were Nobles' Bane. And so now, I want to help. As a way to show thanks," he finished steadily. 

Vistra slowly turned her head to stare at Nathan, who was silent. 

Clarine laughed nervously. "How foolish of me, I haven't even introduced the two of you. Lord Kenric, this is Vistra. Vistra, this is Lord Kenric." 

"Lord Kenrictonerian of Ra'kaul," Vistra said sharply. 

Clarine nodded. "Yes." 

So. They knew the truth then. Had Ra'kaul confessed or had Nathan pushed the truth out? 

"Vistra?" Kenric frowned. "Have we already met? Your name sounds familiar." 

Nathan's lips quirked into a lop-sided smile. "Yes, you have already met Vistra, actually." 

"Oh? When?" 

Vistra glared at Nathan. He ignored her. 

"It was not too long ago; I was looking for a gift for Clarine's birthday, when you found me in a dark alley with--" 

Kenric's eyes widened. "With a prostitute straddled over you." He stared at Vistra. Stared at her scar. "But your hair. Was it not red?" 

Nathan nodded. "Yes, it was." 

Clarine jabbed her husband in the ribs when she noticed Vistra's glare getting deadly. "Nathan, hush." 

"Well, then," Kenric said after a moment. "You never answered my question. Do you know Nobles' Bane personally, or do you only know them through Nathan?" 

"Funny you should ask that, Kenric," Nathan said before she could respond. "Because, you see, Vistra is actually one of the members that make up Nobles' Bane." 

Kenric's black eyes turned on her again. They flickered with silent surprise. "You are the third and last member." It was not a question. 

She turned away from Kenric scornfully. "You said that you are here because you wish to help Nobles' Bane, because you want to thank them for rescuing someone you knew." 

Kenric nodded, puzzled as to where she was going with this. 

Nathan was starting to glare at her. 

"Well, you've been misinformed. You ought not to be thanking Nobles' Bane; they were not there. It was Nathan here who rescued your friend. Not Nobles' Bane." 

Kenric's jaw dropped. He looked confused as well as surprised. 

Nathan and Vistra glared at each other. 

"Well, Kenric, there's also something else you should know. Your friend, the servant girl Alisse. She is actually--" 

Vistra was about to dart over to Nathan's seat and smack him over the head, but, amazingly, Clarine got to him first. 

"Jonathan!" She jabbed him in the chest hard with her elbow. 

Nathan's eyebrows flared when he heard Clarine call him by his full name. But instead of choosing to comment, he put a hand over his chest and grimaced. 

"Those are not your secrets to reveal," Clarine said in a softer tone. "Please stop." 

And Nathan stopped. 

A gentle hand closed over her fist, and Vistra realized that she had jumped to her feet sometime during the argument and was still standing. She jerked her hand away from Kenric's own and stepped out of reach. 

"For Mithros' sake, Vistra, sit down," Nathan grumbled. "You're making me nervous." 

She was now going to stay standing for as long as possible. She shifted her feet, getting into a more comfortable position. 

Kenric smiled when he saw what she was doing. Clarine indulgently shook her head. Nathan glared. 

"Well, are we going to go and help Axe and Danel or not?" she finally demanded. 

"Oh, well what do you suggest?" Nathan snorted. "Shall we just storm the castle, the three of us, break into the dungeon, and release them?" 

She paused as if to think about it. "Yes," she said flatly. 

Nathan crossed his arms over his chest and just stared at her. "That's suicide, and you know it, Vistra. We might as well just tie each other up and offer ourselves to the Lord Provost." 

"Do you have any other ideas?" Vistra glared. 

"We need an army," Nathan said. 

She gave him a look of disbelief. "Oh, sure. We'll just go down to the blacksmith's and ask him to give us an army, the best that a sack of gold can buy." 

"That would make it easy," Nathan said contemplatively. 

She glowered at him, not liking how he could be so lighthearted at a time like this. 

"Maybe you should sit down after all, Vistra," Kenric suddenly broke in. He looked up at her appealingly. "We need level heads to think about this." 

Clarine nodded. "Perhaps some tea? It could be calming." 

"I don't want to be calmed," she said flatly. 

Nathan snorted. "Perhaps you should take some tea, Vistra. You look like you need to be calmed." 

"Damn it, Nathan!" She jumped towards him, not sure what she wanted to do, but sure that she wanted to do something. But Kenric leapt up onto his feet and grabbed her by the shoulders. Which just completely set her off. 

She grabbed one of his wrists and twisted, leaning forward and trying to throw him off her back at the same time. But Kenric was somehow prepared, and fell into her pull, flipping off her back and landing easily on his feet. He quickly grabbed the hand that held his wrist, keeping her from letting go, and twisted, sending her tottering off balance. Her other hand, clenched into a fist, flew towards his face, and he had to let go of her other hand to duck. She reached out with her foot, tucking it behind his ankle and trying to send him sprawling. But he saw her move and lifted his foot, bringing it down on top of her own ankle and sending her falling flat onto the floor, hitting her head on one of the parlor seats. Kenric pinned her down onto the ground, shoulders heaving with effort, black curls tumbling across his forehead. 

Vistra stared at him for a second, feeling a dull ache on the back of her head where she had knocked it onto the chair. 

And then she crumpled, shoulders slumping and her head dropping so that none could see her face. 

"Gods. I'm an utter failure." 

The tight grip that Kenric had on her limbs suddenly disappeared, and Vistra found herself being lifted from the floor by gentle arms. 

He smoothed back the blonde hair that fell into her face after placing her on the couch. "No, you're not," he said gently. "You're just angry, that's all." 

She turned away. 

He peered down at her, coming impossibly close, refusing to let her glance away. "You could have flattened me, if you had really tried. If you had controlled your anger, your temper, and just fought with skill instead of emotion, you could have bested me." 

"Leave me alone." She tried to sit up and lean away from him. 

"You aren't a failure. Don't be so hard on yourself." 

Vistra viciously slapped the hand that threatened to come near. "I said, leave me alone!" Glancing around, she noticed that Nathan and Clarine had left the room. 

Kenric slowly pulled back his slapped hand. He stood, no longer kneeling over her form on the couch. His black eyes grew hard and distant, no longer soft and gentle. 

"So be it then," he said coldly, "So be it." 

~*~*~ 

Dressed in her black shirt and breeches with her usual green sash around her waist, Vistra crept along the palace courtyard. Bile and her things had been left behind in Nathan's stables. She had left Bile while he had been asleep. He would be angry when he awakened. 

Oh well. 

The night breeze cut across her cheek like a blade; she had decided against wearing her black scarf around her face. 

No more hiding. She was sick of it. 

She froze, stopping behind a tree and listening intently. She peeked behind the tree trunk and stared closely at a spot of darkness not too far away from her. 

Quietly, carefully, she pulled her whip from its spot at her waist. She brought her arm up and then brought the whip cracking down, the tip of it striking the suspicious spot of darkness she had studied. 

There was a sudden yelp as she saw motions of someone scrambling back. 

But then she felt the cold blade of a sword pressing into the back of her neck. 

Just as she was about to twist and drop away, another cold blade was pressed to the front of her neck. She was trapped. 

"Drop the whip." 

She reluctantly opened her hand, letting her whip fall onto the grass. She lifted her head and tried to survey the situation, how many men there were, who they were, how she could possibly escape, but it was too dark. 

As if reading her thoughts, the man who held the knife to her neck spoke. "Finding it too dark to see, thief? Let's take care of that. Nigel, give us some light." 

From a little over a foot away, someone else responded to the issued command. There were wavering whispers, and then a beige light flickered to life over a soldier's palm. He was using his Gift to provide some light. 

There was an intake of breath from the man who was closest to her, the one holding his knife tight to her neck. She felt the other man, another soldier who held the sword blade by her head, also waiver. 

"So. It appears that we've captured the last member of Nobles' Bane." She slowly turned her head and saw who it was. Lord Travion. Of course. Who else could it be? It was ironic and strangely fitting this way. "We've caught the last member of Nobles' Bane… and she is a woman." 

She gave him a hot glare. "Is there a problem with that?" 

His stormy blue eyes were cold. "Should there be?" 

"You sounded shocked," she grinded out. 

"Only because I was," he said quite matter of factly. 

His manner was so blank and neutral that she found it hard not to flinch. 

When had he become so hard and cold? Had the nobles done that to him? You're my brother for Gods' sake, she wanted to shout. 

No. He _was_ her brother. 

For a moment, a plea for release was about to escape her lips. 

__

No. I will not beg from a noble. Ever. Not even if he used to be my brother. 

"Damn you to the Black God's hands, Travis," she glared at him as he tied her hands behind her back after lowering his weapon. The sword point remained at the back of her neck, a constant reminder of her futile situation. 

He suddenly became still. "Pardon?" 

"You heard me," she said defiantly. 

He stared at her. And after a moment, she began to understand why he was looking at her so strangely. 

__

He doesn't recognize me. He doesn't realize that I'm the same servant girl he had slapped just a little while ago. The girl who called him Travis. 

And with her scar and blonde hair, surely he would never make a connection from her to the black haired servant girl who had escaped his grasp. 

Lord Travion returned to binding her hands. Then he pulled her in front of him and commanded her to walk. 

"Come on, let's go. I've got a nice cozy cell just waiting for your company." 


	20. Prisoner

****

Did Kenric recognize Vistra?

Nope, he did not. (More on this during the next (one after this one) chapter, I believe.

****

What was Vistra doing at the palace? Was it part of some plan she had?

Plan? *sigh* Nope. Vistra was just acting like her stubborn self and decided to be foolhardy. 

****

"I'm half hoping that Vistra and Kenric fall desperately in love and ride off into the sunset on the back of a white horse, while doves flutter gracefully above…"

While I can't promise you any white horses and doves, you may see a little….fluff within chapter 21.

****

Any connection between Nathan and present Tortall King Jonathan?

*feigned gasp* whatever gave you _that_ crazy, peculiar, zany idea… 

****

Why didn't Vistra just throw a dagger when she had the chance?

Well, she didn't want to risk parting with one of her weapons quite yet. Vistra was, surprisingly, showing some caution. She would have preferred to keep both of her knives in her hands then lose one. 

****

A.N.: Sorry about the delay. This is that one chapter that I was referring to earlier, when I was warning you about how the situation may seem cliché. But oh well. 

****

20. Prisoner 

__

Nobles' Bane: Chapter 18 

Something was prodding her shoulder. 

Poke. 

She turned onto her side and tried to ignore it. 

Poke. 

She turned onto her other side and let out a quiet groan. 

Poke, poke, poke. 

She suddenly opened her eyes and sat upright. "Stop it!" 

The child, no more than eight years old, gave a shriek and ran back to the other side of the large cell, where her mother was sitting. 

"Oh," Vistra sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." 

The child's mother smiled indulgently. "Didn't I tell you not to bother the lady while she was sleeping?" 

The child lifted her head from her mother's shoulder, looked at Vistra, and then giggled. 

A man, the oldest of them all in the cell, nodded to her. "We've saved you some food to eat." 

She saw a plate of food near her. The plate had more than enough food, more than her share. She frowned. "All of that is mine? Are you sure? Did the child already eat?" 

The old man nodded. "Yes, she's eaten." 

"Well, have you?" Vistra asked. "You look as if you could use some more food." She grimaced, realizing how rude she sounded.

He shook his head. "I am old. I do not need much food. You, young'un, however, do need food. So eat." 

She smiled kindly. "I am young, but not that young. If everyone else here has eaten, let us share a meal together." 

The old man, satisfied with that, came over to join her by the plate of food. 

"What do they call you?" he asked 

She hesitated, wondering what she should say. Vistra? It seemed foolish to call herself that now, especially since Travis did not even recognize her. Lauryn? Did she want to open up old memories that way? 

"Well, since you do not seem to know what they call you, I shall call you Jade. For the color of your sash." 

She extended her head in acceptance. 

"You are a member of Nobles' Bane," he said. 

She felt a twinge in her chest. "Yes." Much good that did her, being locked up in a cell. 

He folded himself into a deep bow. "My most profuse thanks, Lady Jade." 

She blinked, surprised. "Your thanks? For what? And I am _not_ a lady." 

The man shrugged. "I am a commoner. I barely know how to read, much less write. As a result, I don't have a fancy vocabulary, like the nobles do. So I will give you the only title I can give you, which is 'Lady'." 

"But that does not explain why you would even bother gifting me with a title and your thanks." 

He gave her a look. "You are a member of Nobles' Bane. What other explanation do you need?" 

"But I am of no use to you right now. Or anybody. I am locked up in Lord Travion's jail, the same as you are," she protested. 

"That matters not. You have done things in the past. Perhaps not for me and my family, but for others with whom I have in things in common. And that has given me hope. Which," he quickly added when he saw her about to protest again, "is a great gift indeed." 

Her shoulders slumped. "I still wish there was something I could do to get us out." But there wasn't. The soldiers had confiscated her knives and her pick set. She was completely shackled around the ankles, while the other prisoners remained free. 

"Why are you in here?" she suddenly asked. 

"My son, this child's father, displeased a lord with a passing comment. He was given a fine, which he could not pay. He was put into jail, and when we, his family, could not pay the fine, we joined him." 

She glanced around the cell, noticing that there were no males other than the old man. 

He saw her look. "They sold him as a slave about a week ago," he said quietly. "Just as they will to us, the rest of the family." 

"I'm sorry," she said, feeling that her words were insufficient. 

He studied her. "Yes. Yes, I do believe you are. You, too, have faced pain and loss." He slowly got to his feet. "The best of luck to you, Lady Jade of Nobles' Bane. No matter what happens. Good luck." 

And somehow, his simple words meant more to her than any bag of gold that belonged to any noble. 

She gave him an unsteady smile. "Thank you. Good luck to you and yours as well." 

~*~*~ 

Her eyes opened as she shivered and clutched her arms around herself in an attempt to warm herself from the cold night air that settled into the cell. 

But it wasn't the cold that had awakened her. 

It was the child. She was crying muffled tears into her mother's arms. Her mother gently rocked the child back and forth, trying to soothe her but to no avail. 

__

I don't blame you. I want to cry too. 

Vistra wanted to roll herself into a ball in her corner and hide herself from the others. Just watching them made her feel their pain. But, instead, she started to sing. 

"Sleep, my child 

Sleep, my babe 

I will protect you 

And keep the nightmares away…" 

At first her voice trembled and cracked, but then it grew steady. The child quieted and listened to Vistra's song as it headed into a well-known verse. 

"When the night is too dark, 

And the stars hide from your gaze, 

Just reach out your hand 

And I will chase your fears away" 

She sang the chorus again, letting it not only comfort the child, but herself as well. And, amazingly, it was comforting. It was as if her singing had suddenly ignited a warm fire within the center of the cell. Even the child's mother and grandfather were sitting up and listening quietly. 

"Dawn may seem far 

And the night an endless cloak…" 

Her voice suddenly broke as she realized what she was singing. The special verse. The one she had invented with her old family. 

The invisible fire went out, and cold settled back around Vistra's bones. But she found that she could not continue singing. She shivered and bent her head over her drawn up knees. 

Suddenly, a new voice, slightly hoarse and too quiet, rose above the silence. 

"…But I will always be here 

And safety… will always be near." 

She gasped, and her breath positively echoed around the cell more than the singing had. She huddled more tightly into her ball, too afraid to glance up and, yet, still wanting to at the same time. 

She heard the clang of the jail cell open. The crunch of boots on sand. The footsteps continued… and then stopped near her. 

The ragged whisper she heard made her heart drop. 

"_Lauryn_?" 

She slowly lifted her head and saw Lord Travion standing there. She pushed herself onto her feet so that she wouldn't have to crane her neck to look up at him. 

"Travis. How long have you been eavesdropping?" She was amazed at how steady her voice sounded to her ears. It did not at all match her clamoring heart. 

"Not for as long as I would have preferred," he said to her surprise. "I had always loved your singing as a child," he added softly. 

__

He remembers then… 

Offering him a smile, she held out her hand for him to take. 

But when he lifted his hand to grab hers, her hand sprang past his and reached for his sword hilt. Her other hand came up to his chest to push him away. As he stumbled, she knelt and grabbed his ankles, twisting. 

Travis fell to the ground, and as he did, the sword came out of its sheath with a whispery sigh. 

She stood over him, sword held straight in front of her and dangerously close to Travis' neck. She was prepared for him to make a move; after all, even without the sword, he had the advantage since both her legs were shackled. 

But he did not try to defend himself. 

She pressed the tip of the sword into his neck. "The keys. Toss them over there," she said as she motioned with her head. 

He did so, quickly and efficiently, as if he weren't just giving away the keys to his home, jail, and office, but something insignificant. 

She spared the old man who stood by the other side of the cell a glance. "Take the keys and your family and go." 

He didn't move. Merely exchanged shocked looks between her and her hostage. "And what of you?" 

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Go." 

He turned and slowly reached for the keys. 

"Lauryn." 

She flinched, still not used to hearing another call her by that name. "Don't--" 

"You broke your promise." 

She stared at him. "What promise?" 

"You promised. To protect me. You said that you wouldn't let them hurt me." 

Her mouth dropped open, and she felt the blood drain from her face. Her voice was barely audible when she spoke. "What?" 

"Why didn't you help us? Why didn't you help Papa? Mama? Why didn't you help me?" 

She stepped backwards as if to get away from him, but tripped over her dragging chains. 

"Why didn't you keep your promise?" Travis' voice wasn't angry or hateful. It was quiet, resigned, perplexed. And hurt. 

The sword clattered to the ground, tumbling out of her numb fingers. 

The old man, his daughter-in-law, and his grandchild froze, just as they were about to unlock the cell gate. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she was whispering. She felt that it was an apology that was also directed to the old man and his family for her failure to stay strong. She had destroyed their chance of escape. 

She was stupid and weak. Just as she had been sixteen years ago. 

"Just let them go, Travis. They don't deserve to be here." She lifted her gaze and met his blue eyes. "Let them go and I will go with you to General Aleyn willingly." 

The child gave an audible gasp. 

Travis slowly got to his feet. He knelt down to pick up his sword. 

And then sheathed it. 

__

Well, it's not like he needs it anyway. I won't be fighting him now. 

And then he spoke, his voice quiet and, yet, fierce. "No." 

She shook her head. "I'm serious, Travis. Let them go and I will be a docile prisoner." 

"No, Lauryn. I cannot allow that." 

"Travis, please--" 

"No, Lauryn." He knelt down beside her. "I cannot allow you to be a docile prisoner." 

She stared at him, confused. "What? You want me to be an angry prisoner?" 

He suddenly laughed, and the laugh warmed her cold body. He put a hand over her own and pulled her gently to her feet. 

"No. You will not be a prisoner at all. Because we're all going to be escaping this prison together." 


	21. Willing to Help

****

Is the Queen really mad or pretending?

Ah, an interesting question. What makes a person mad? Is it based on perception by others, or on fact? Or is madness just an act of pretending by one's unconscious? Why am I suddenly going down a philosophical tangent at this time of night? But I would say that, yes. The Queen is mad. Although, if she was pretending, I wouldn't really blame her. 

****

Why didn't Travis recognize her before, from the first time she was caught?

Well, this second time around she had blonde hair and her scar quite visible to the world. Before, she was a black haired servant. Perhaps, given a little more time, he may have recognized her. But at the moment, Travis was not able to make a connection. 

****

Where are the other members of NB if not also in Travis' jail?

They got especially invited to the General's dungeon in the palace for their own welcoming party…

****

Why weren't the commoners also shackled? And when do magicked shackles (like the ones Alanna had worn in her capture) come in (if they exist at this time)?

The commoners weren't shackled because they didn't impose much of a threat (grandfather, mother, small girl). Vistra/Lauryn was a bit more dangerous. However, Vistra and Acole were locked up when General Aleyn learned she had beat up one of his men because he was petty and angry enough to do so. Shackles are uncomfortable, you know. (No, I wouldn't know actually.) (Why am I having this conversation with myself?) (Beats me.)

21. Willing to Help 

__

Nobles' Bane: Chapter 19

"You've given me another reason for which to be thankful."

She flushed. "That's not completely correct… I almost blundered your escape… If Travis hadn't--"

"But he did," the old man finished for her.

"He did," she agreed quietly.

The old man smiled at her. "Lady Jade." He then turned to Travis. "Lord Provost." He bent into a bow.

Travis flickered an uncertain look in her direction, but smoothly returned the other man's bow.

Then the man turned, gathered his family, and left. Leaving her and Travis standing in uncomfortable silence.

_What does one say at times like this? _

"Well," he finally said. "Aren't we a chatty pair."

"It's been a long time."

"Yes. Too long."

She suddenly remembered their youths, times spent sprawling on hay, weaving through horses' stalls, playing hide-and-seek. She remembered how much she had adored her younger brother, how proud she had been whenever a passing villager had commented on how endearing he looked.

"What happened to us, Travis?" For a moment she hesitated, wondering if she had said that aloud.

He watched her for a moment with those cobalt eyes. "We grew up."

She shook her head. "It wasn't supposed to be this way. It wasn't."

"It never is." He paused. "Come on. We should get away from here. You could come with me and take up at my--"

"No. General Aleyn might suspect; he might have your place searched."

"He can't be suspicious about something he doesn't even know about."

"What?"

"I didn't tell him. And neither did my men. He doesn't know that we captured you yet."

She hesitated. "Nonetheless. I know a place we can stay for awhile."

They started to walk side by side. She tried, but couldn't maintain the silence for too long.

"What happened to you, Travis?"

He was silent for a short while. "To be completely honest, I don't remember. I must have been knocked out; I vaguely remember waking up in a strange place, disoriented." He frowned. "They told me that I was just having a bad dream, that I was still safely within my bed in the former Lord Provost's home. My home."

Anger boiled in her gut. How dare they do this to him… "You couldn't have believed that," she said flatly.

"I had little choice. Th-they did something to me. Probably with magic. I had difficulty remembering my supposed 'dream'. I couldn't remember my name, our parents. I didn't know who was I was."

"They brainwashed you."

He smiled grimly. "I became Travion, the Lord Provost's heir."

She was silent.

"You have no idea how much havoc you reigned onto my mind when you first told me that I was your brother, when you looked… were a servant. I've always had an inkling of doubt and uncertainty. But I was able to control it, hide it. Push it away. After my encounter with you, I started seeing vague memories. A small hut with glass windows. A little girl with brooding gray eyes. Horses." He lifted his shoulders in a light shrug. "But it didn't make any sense. You said that you were my sister. But I didn't recollect anyone with black hair like yours." He gave her a small smile. "And then we met again. And you had blonde hair. The pieces were slowly starting to piece together. The moment I heard your song, I was able to see the whole picture. And I remembered who I really was."

She gave his hand a light squeeze.

He shook his head, as if trying to clear away his lurking thoughts. "All right. Now, it's your turn. What happened to you, Lauryn?"

"After the nobles got a hold of you, I heard the men telling one another to put our house on fire." She snorted derisively. "I was too scared to help Papa. Or our mother. Or even you. But I was able to slide out from under the bed to try to save myself."

"You were only a child," Travis said gently.

"A child who should have just insisted that her father sell the horse instead of dieing for it," she replied. She waved away his protest and continued to speak. "I couldn't go out through the front, obviously. So I tried to squeeze through the window. I was too slow. The house exploded, and the next thing I remember is waking up to find villagers pulling glass pieces from my face."

"So," Travis said. "That's where you got the scar."

"Scars," she corrected. She shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I'm used to them. They help me remember."

Neither of them said anymore. The silence was just as telling as any words could have been.

~*~*~

The door opened a few scant moments after she had knocked on it.

"Vistra." Nathan rolled his eyes while at the same time looking relieved. "You're still safe. For awhile there, I thought you had gone to try to rescue Axe and Danel yourself--"

Travis stepped up behind her, causing Nathan to jump back. Moments later, a long bladed knife appeared in Nathan's hand.

A shadow moved from behind Nathan; Kenric appeared with a sword in his grip. He stared over Vistra's shoulder.

"Lord Provost," Kenric said cautiously.

"Lord Tonerian," Travis returned politely.

She glared at Nathan. "Put down your weapons."

Nathan kept his eyes on Travis. Kenric spared her a glance. "We will," he said, "if he puts down his."

She glanced over her shoulder to see that Travis did indeed have his sword unsheathed. 

"Everybody, put your weapons down," she ordered.

They ignored her.

She growled faintly, considering whether or not swatting somebody in this situation would be helpful or harmful. 

"Travis, please sheathe your sword," she finally sighed.

Nathan shot her a skeptical look, which was quickly followed by a look of blatant surprise when Travis complied.

Kenric slowly followed suit; Nathan continued to stare.

"Raven's Claw. Nathan. Let me introduce you to Travis. My brother."

Nathan's look of shock was so utterly complete that she couldn't help but laugh. Even Travis gave an amused chuckle.

"Well," Clarine's voice suddenly rose over Lauryn's laughter. She must have been listening from behind Kenric. "Why don't you and your brother come in for some tea?"

~*~*~

Nathan gave her a mutinous look of dislike. "No." He sounded absolutely final.

She glared at him. But he refused to budge. And she wasn't referring to his seat either.

"He's my brother, for gods' sake, Nathan."

"He's the Lord Provost," Nathan retorted. "I've heard a lot of things about the Lord Provost. And none of those things ever included his being a caring, sympathetic family member."

"Well, obviously," Lauryn said with a roll of her eyes. "He wasn't entirely fond of his adopted parents."

"I've never heard of him being caring and sympathetic to _anybody_, Lauryn." 

She glowered at him. The fact that Nathan had finally called her Lauryn instead of Vistra did nothing to appease her.

Clarine cleared her throat. "Come to the kitchen with me for a moment, Nathan."

He gave Lauryn a hard look before turning to his wife. "I don't want to go out there with _him_ around."

It was quite obvious who the _him_ was referring to.

"Lord Trav--Travis is in the stables, looking out for his horse. Not in the kitchen."

Nathan looked as if he still wanted to object, but then he nodded. He followed Clarine out and shut the door with a resounding bang.

Lauryn slid her pointed gaze over to Kenric, the only other person left in the room. He leaned back and held up his hands in a gesture of surrender, as if to say 'Don't attack me; I have nothing against your brother.'

She looked away.

"It's not that he particularly dislikes your brother--"

"Which he does."

"--But he's afraid, that's all," Kenric continued as if she didn't interrupt.

She snorted. "Afraid of what?"

"Not, _of_ what. But _for_ what. He's worried about Clarine."

She was silent.

"I'm not saying that Travis is a spy. For all I know, he may genuinely care more about you than his office. But the chance is still there. What if, later, he decides to change his mind and return to General Aleyn? What would happen? To Nathan? To Clarine?"

She noticed he didn't say anything about himself.

"He's not a spy. He's not." But she didn't sound very convinced, not even to herself.

_Damn Nathan. Damn him for putting these doubts into my head._

But what if Kenric was right? What if she was just putting all of them in more danger?

"Lauryn?"

She suddenly realized that Kenric had moved from his seat to kneel in front of her, peering up into her face. She immediately got to her feet, to step away, but he grabbed her hand.

"Don't," he said quietly. "Don't turn away from me."

She glanced at him uncertainly as he moved to stand before her.

"I want to help you. But I can't help you if you keep pushing me away."

She shook her head. "Kenric, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into. You--you don't even know me."

"Is that so?" was his soft reply. "But that's only because you won't let me know you… Alisse."

She tried to hide her flinch from him, but he saw it.

"Kenric," she said, almost pleading, "don't do this. You're his son. You still have a chance. Go back. Go back home." Over the last few days, the real seriousness of her situation had finally hit her. Nathan was right, she couldn't just storm the castle and fetch Axe and Danel from the General's grasp. This was something big, bigger than she had ever first thought. Big enough to frighten her. But more then her fear, was her concern for Axe and Danel. She was _not _going to leave them. 

But she also didn't want to drag Kenric into this fight against his father.

"I have no home back there." He reached up with a hand to touch her face, to trace her scar. "I should have recognized you earlier. I don't know why I didn't. Your hair is different. Your face too." He outlined the lower curve of her eyes. "But your gray eyes are still the same." His fingertips touched her lips. "And your laugh. I would recognize that laugh anywhere." He said it in such a way that she immediately believed him.

She gave him a weak smile. "Kenric…"

"Let me know you, Lauryn." The hand on her face stopped tracing patterns onto her skin, but didn't drop from her cheek. "Let me help you."

She held her breath as his lips slowly descended onto hers. His gentle kiss sent a wave of delicious shivers down her body, but she felt incredibly warm.

After the kiss was over, he blinked. His black eyes widened slightly and an appealing pink flush crept into his face. He dropped his hand from her cheek and took a step back. "Lauryn, I--"

"I like your way of helping," she said giddily before he could do something foolish like apologize. She closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his neck, running a hand through his wild curls. "Why don't you help me some more…"


	22. To Gather An Army

****

Do you have any other ideas for fics after this one?

Yes, I do. I'll start working on it after this fic is finished. It will involve Numair, that I can say for certain. But more importantly it'll revolve around a …for a lack of better word, demon. 

****

What happened to Lauryn between the time when the current story starts and when she awoke to villagers pulling glass off her face? 

Well, she was invited to stay with one of the village families, but found it hard to continue living the life of a poor villager after what had happened. Villagers are usually closely knit within their families, she couldn't help but feel like the pitied outsider. She drifted, from one family to another, from one village to another, until she arrived in Corus. Corus was a refreshing change from everything she was used to, and after she met and befriended a young thief named Nathan, she decided to stay for certain. And from there, she honed her desire for revenge.

****

22. To Gather An Army 

__

Nobles' Bane: Chapter 20

There was a brisk knock on the door, and both she and Kenric started.

They pulled apart, but her hand lingered on his reluctantly.

"Yes?" Kenric called out cautiously.

"I want to speak to my sister," came the flat reply.

"Travis?" She went to the door and motioned him in. "Where's Nathan?"

He shrugged carelessly. Travis' gaze suddenly sharpened, studying her quietly before turning narrowed eyes onto Kenric. "I hope I haven't interrupted anything too important." Sarcasm dripped from his words.

Kenric just returned Travis' hard look. "I'll leave you two to speak," Kenric finally said. She was glad he had not tried to respond to Travis' obvious suspicion.

The moment Kenric left the room, Travis turned to look at her. "Lauryn, make sure you think before you do anything foolish," he scolded her.

Her mouth dropped open, and she itched to release an acerbic reply. "Ah, the drawbacks to having a brother," she said instead. "I've nearly forgotten. Good thing you're here to remind me."

He was not amused. "Lauryn," he started again.

She reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be careful; don't worry," she appeased.

He sighed, but didn't voice any more objections.

"Now, what did you want to speak to me about?"

He met her gray gaze squarely. "We have all agreed that assembling an army was our best chance, correct?"

She nodded grudgingly. "Aye."

His blue eyes looked dead serious. "Lauryn, promise me you won't try what you did before. Don't run off to the castle by yourself again."

"Travis--"

"_Promise_."

She sighed. "I promise."

He nodded. "Good. Now, go get ready for departure. Nathan is already prepared, and Kenric is preparing now."

She frowned. "What about you?"

"I'm not going."

She growled. "I'm going to find Nathan and smack him until he--"

"Nathan wasn't the one who decided. It was me."

She gave him a flat look. "Explain."

He gave her a grim smile. "You don't need me."

"What? How absurd, of course I do!"

"No, you don't," Travis continued as if she hadn't spoken. He continued to speak before she could protest again. "You will need Nathan. He's a true commoner."

"You're saying that the rest of us are fake commoners?"

"Kenric and I aren't commoners at all. And you. You _are_ technically a commoner, but you're also Nobles' Bane. A legend. A hero." He covered her mouth with his hand when she started to protest. "You're not exactly the easiest person to relate to."

She blinked.

He smiled at her look of surprise. "And that is why you need Nathan."

"But Nathan knows how to fight--"

"Any fool with a stick can fight. But it doesn't make them Nobles' Bane."

She made a face.

"You _need _Nathan. But he won't accompany you if I go. So I won't. Not to mention what chaos would ensue if I am recognized as Lord Provost while at the same time trying to campaign for you."

She shook her head. "We can just keep you out of sight; make sure none of the villagers see you. Just let me talk to Nathan. I'm sure I could convince him otherwise."

"No. Don't antagonize him more than he already is."

"But I want you there."

He gave her a sharp, almost angry look. "Then, you're more foolish than I had first assumed."

She quirked an eyebrow and looked at him.

"Nathan is suspicious of me; I understand and respect him for that. He shouldn't trust me, and, if I were in his position, I would have probably kicked me out of the house by now."

"But you're my brother."

"Don't be naïve," Travis said tenderly. "I'm the Lord Provost. I served the Crown and, indirectly, General Aleyn."

She gave him an amused look. "You don't want me to trust you?"

"That may be best." He tried to give her an indifferent shrug, but she spotted the look of uncertainty that flashed behind his blue eyes. He really did want her to be less trusting of him, even if it hurt himself in the doing, emotionally or otherwise.

She finally nodded. "All right. All right."

"Come on. I'll help you saddle your horse."

She smiled widely. A stranger saddle Bile? "You can try."

~*~*~*~

"So. I prick myself with the point to make it work," Kenric stared down at the pin he held in his hand. "Anything I should know in particular before I do so?"

_The gold broke skin, and Travis grimaced._

_Emotions rolled over her like a storm. Suspicion. An overly bearing desire to be cautious. The need to protect his sister. Pride over the discovery that she was the member of Nobles' Bane. Relief that she had actually decided to trust him after all. _

_She clapped her hands over her head. "Shield, Travis. Shield!"_

The great touch on her mind shuddered, causing her to stumble. But then he regained control and put up a tentative wall between their minds.

He looked at her with concern. She could feel it emanating inside of her. She quickly sent back a feeling of reassurance.

Travis looked at her with surprise when he received her reassurance. Then he nodded; he was starting to understand the power in the pins.

"You took a great risk, offering one of these to me," he said quietly.

She could have spoken to him mind to mind, but she didn't want to overwhelm him.

"I didn't. It wasn't a great risk at all."

Lauryn shook her head as she remembered her and her brother's last conversation that afternoon before they had left. He had been relieved and, at the same time, frightened about the way she had trusted him.

"Keep up a shield around your mental mind as you do it," she said aloud to Kenric. "Otherwise, your thoughts will enter everyone else's mind like a herd of giants." She paused before adding, "Everyone else who has a pin, I mean. The experience can be quite painful, you know," she finished lamely.

Kenric looked at her. "Who has the last pin?"

"Last pin?" she echoed.

"You have one, and I'm holding one. But there must be another; three pins total, one for each member of Nobles' Bane."

She grimaced. She had hoped that Kenric wouldn't be observant enough at the moment to ask. "My brother has the last one."

He stared at her, and for a moment she thought that he would give her the pin back.

But then he nodded. "Great. Now I know the other person to whom I'll have to apologize if I don't shield very well."

And with that, he pressed the pin's point against his fingertip. 

She tensed, waiting for the onslaught of foreign thoughts, but there wasn't one. She breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at Kenric. _Wonderfully done_, she thought to him.

His eyes widened. "Axe magicked these?" The awe was obvious in his voice. "They're… amazing."

She shrugged. "I know."

"Lauryn! Stop dawdling! We have one measly month to assemble an army, and you're lagging behind!"

Bile snapped at the air crossly as Nathan scolded her. She felt herself grimace, but knew that Nathan was right to yell at her.

The planned execution for Axe and Danel had been announced: it would take place in a month. She had to get to them before that. Somehow.

__

"There. Do you see it?" Nathan questioned. "Our first village."

She did see it. And, for that matter, the village saw them. Several forms had gathered and stood in the middle of the road that led to their village, staring at the three figures approaching on horseback.

Kenric gave her a side-long glance. "Ready?" he asked as Nathan moved ahead.

She reached up and patted the black scarf that obscured her face a bit uncertainly. Her other hand lingered on her green sash.

"Sure," she finally nodded, sounding and feeling the exact opposite. "You?"

"I'd feel a lot more comfortable if I stayed behind. What if they recognize me--"

"They won't," she said firmly. "People in the capital didn't even recognize you."

He grimaced, but nodded.

They approached slowly, cautiously. Nathan led while she and Kenric rode abreast. As they got closer and closer, the villagers only had eyes for her.

"Nobles' Bane?" one of the men asked her with a wavering voice.

"Yes, I…" She glanced at Kenric uncertainly. 

Kenric's clear voice cut across the silence. "Well met, gentleman," he said, nodding. "I hope that my companions and I haven't arrived at an untimely moment."

The villagers blinked and turned their stares on him.

Nathan suddenly let out a loud, pleasant chuckle. "Excuse Kenric's formality," he said with a light shrug. He gave an exaggerated roll of his eyes and shook his head. "He's just spent too much time around them nobles. Can't blame him, really. All that stuffy, arrogant talk can really get to one's head."

One of the villagers laughed.

"What can we do for you, sir?" the one who looked to be in charge stepped forward to speak. He raised a frosted brow and gave Lauryn a quizzical look.

"I'm sure you've heard the recent news," Nathan said, voice suddenly grave, "concerning two members of Nobles' Bane."

The old man nodded. "We've heard that they've been captured and to be executed before the end of the month. Doesn't explain why you're here, though."

The man most certainly got straight to the point.

Lauryn took a breath. "We are here because-- because--" Her voice was slightly muffled beneath her scarf. She felt strangely stifled and, as a result, she reached up with a hand to loosen the scarf about her face.

Whether it was an accident or purposely done (she was so tired of hiding, after all) she would never be entirely certain. But the moment she felt her scarf fall away from her face, she knew it was too late to try to put it back on.

Gasps rang out in front of her. She straightened in her saddle and met the surprised eyes head on.

"I need your help," she finally finished.

"So, the rumors are true," the old man said quietly, almost to himself. "The one who wears the green… is truly a woman."

"Aye," she said steadily. 

"And, you say that you would like my help? With what can an old man like me help you with, lady?" he asked her dryly.

"I want my friends back."

"So you would force an old, bent man to face The General's wrath in order to save your companions?"

"That's not what Jade intended," Nathan broke in. "We know better than to let our elders fight in our war."

"So, what would you prefer?" the old man questioned, eyes narrowing visibly. "That we send our babes in our stead?"

A young villager stepped forward. "I am not a babe."

The old man turned a stern frown on the young man. He flinched, but did not step back.

"I see," the village head finally said. He was clearly unpleased. 

"He would not be fighting alone," Kenric said. "There are others--"

"What others?" the old man scorned. "You three? Against The General and all his men?"

"I am willing to help," another young man stepped forward. The crowd of villagers was growing; other men and a few women had ventured over to hear. Lauryn thought that she saw a few others who might be willing to help, if only their village head would approve of it.

"No," the old man said flatly.

Nathan frowned. "Nobles' Bane has helped countless villagers in their time of need. Well, this time the role is reversed. Nobles' Bane needs your aid. Please--"

"Nobles' Bane is made up of capable fighters. All three members knew exactly what they were getting into, exactly what they were doing while helping commoners. I cannot say the same for the people of my village."

Nathan shook his head. "This isn't just an attempt to free Jade's friends. It's a battle. We go to face General Aleyn. If we succeed--"

"And if you do not?" the old man interrupted. "If you fail, we are all dead."

Even Nathan was driven to silence by the flatness in the man's argument. 

But then, unexpectedly, Kenric spoke. "For several years now, Nobles' Bane has worked against the Crown and offered some comfort to all those who cannot claim noble-birth. I've seen them in action. And I've seen what happens even after they leave." Kenric's voice was soft, barely audible to those who stood at the edges of the gathered crowd. "I've seen the slaves cry from relief and happiness. I've seen parents who feverishly whispered words of thanks. I've seen children, who've before spent every day of their past lives struggling for a decent living with their poverty stricken parents, suddenly laughing as if they hadn't a care in the world."

Kenric's eyes were piercingly black. "The mere thought of Nobles' Bane brought hope. Because you had faith in them, in their ability to offer themselves in your time of need.

"Will you turn your back on them now? Is your faith so easily shaken?" Kenric's voice was filled with an almost tangible sadness. 

"Perhaps," Nathan added quietly as an afterthought, "we commoners aren't too different from the nobles after all."

But the old man slowly shook his head. "The risk is too great."

"Grandfather." The first young man who had offered to help touched the old man's shoulder. "Please. We are not children to be shielded from every thorn on the path. This is our war too."

Finally, ever so slowly, the old man gave in. 

And Lauryn was able to speak with the first nine of their recruits.

****

A.N.: No action this chapter (but it's a coming later, really). But we do have Kalasin appearing next chapter (she's arrived in Carthak). And in case you're wondering what Clarine and Travis are doing while the other three do this: Clarine is staying at home, content to be waiting for her husband's return. Travis has returned to wherever he goes during the day (his office/home/whatnot) to wait. 

And my mailing list is still, and always, open. If you want me to email you when I update, just say so in a review/email and leave your email address.


	23. First Death

****

How does Kally need this story?

Well, it won't be for any obvious reasons. After all, the book isn't a guide to "How to rid yourself of nobles" or anything like that. I guess, this book is supposed to do what every book is supposed to do. Entertain. Teach. Provoke. Expand minds. Effect changes. All that good stuff. 

****

Why is General Aleyn delaying the execution of Axe and Danel (versus to being executed the very next day after being caught)? Wouldn't it make more sense to be done with it?

Well, I was going to mention this later, but it'll be clearer just to tell you about it now. It's a matter of pride. General Aleyn knows the dangers of delaying the execution: the last member may attack the castle; try to retrieve companions; etc. He wants that to happen. He is disappointed about only catching two, he great desires to capture the last member. And, since he knows he has something of value to the last member (Axe and Danel), he knows that Lauryn will come for them. And that'll give him his chance to try to capture her. He believes he can face any challenge that may be made. (after all, why not? He has money, soldiers, the castle. And it's usually easier to defend than to attack.)

****

Will the women be allowed to fight? 

Well, I highly doubt that Lauryn will bar any women from fighting when they are willing to volunteer (as long as they don't hinder the necessary)

****

Can't General Aleyn get wind of Lauryn's plan this way? 

Indeed, he can. If he has spies set up to live in random villages, if his spies can travel with word quickly enough, if the commoners are willing to trade their knowledge to the nobles for money, sure. 

****

Why were there rumors that Lauryn was a girl? 

Well, the identities of the members of Nobles' Bane has always been a mystery. Mystery results in talk, rumors. And Lauryn never was consistent with trying to hide her gender (eg- occasionally she'd try to disguise her voice), so, of course, there was speculation.

****

How could Travis be faking if he knew the rest of the song that only Lauryn's family knew?

Well, Travis does indeed seem to be (and is) Travis, Lauryn's younger brother. But his knowing the song doesn't say a thing about where his loyalties lie. He may just be using his past as a way to set Lauryn up. Decide from his actions whether or not he is a traitor. (and if he was, wouldn't Lauryn have discovered that by now through her pin? Eh?)

****

Is Danel going to end up with anyone?

Sadly, it doesn't appear that way. And I'd sort of dislike introducing a new main character when we're so far into the story. (I hate when that happens! A random girl shows up in the middle of a book I'm reading and nabs the highly desirable main guy! I mean…ugh… where the hell did she come from? And why does _she_ get him? I sort of feel that way about Thayet actually, and I don't even like Jonathan that much.)

****

A.N.: Ooh, so the new Harry Potter book is out after a three years wait. I turned on the TV Friday night and _bam_ I was hit with Harry Potter this, J.K. Rowling that. Insanity, isn't it? And I haven't even read any of the books (that's what the summer is for), but I have seen the movies. I really need to see what the madness is all about. (A man allegedly selling fifty pages of the manuscript which he somehow stole, Rowling getting mobbed while at the supermarket with a box of Tampax in her hand, already being number one on Amazon when it hasn't even been out for more than a few days…). Yes, and I've just realized that this authors' note has nothing to do with my fic… Well, I'll change that with a warning: The first …half (?) of the chapter starts off with modern day Kalasin, who has just arrived in Carthak. You get to meet a new character (heh) and, as you can see from the title… well, the title speaks for itself. 

****

23. First Death 

__

Kalasin

The racket was tremendous. Kalasin wasn't going to be surprised if Daine told her that every single animal present in Carthak had arrived at the docks to greet her. 

She was slightly envious of Daine. To be welcomed the way she was everywhere she went.

"You look wonderful, Kally," Daine said.

Kalasin gave a delicate shrug. She knew that she looked appealing: the azure colored dress matched her eyes and emphasized on her slender figure. After all, it wouldn't do for her husband to think her ugly the first time he laid eyes on her.

Hah.

"Stay out of the water," Daine said laughingly. "I remember the first time I came to Carthak: I ruined my attire by jumping into the river to save Zek. Not the best way to make a good first impression."

Kalasin laughed and shook her head. Jumping into the water to save Zek and ruining her clothes sounded exactly like something that Daine would do. Like that time when Mother had rushed to a troubled Rider group's call, ruining an immensely expensive dress that Father had gotten for her.

"Welcome to Carthak," Daine said as she led Kalasin and her entourage down the platform that led them onto the dock. "The only country in which the men wear more jewelry than the women."

Several men waited for them down on the dock, bowing to Kalasin and her companions. They motioned for them to follow, and accompanied them to a pavilion that had been set up on the center of the shore. Kalasin's nose was hit with a wave of enchanting smells that emanated from the various plants that hung off and around the pavilion.

"Daine?"

Kalasin watched as Daine crossed the pavilion towards the man on the other side. "Kaddar." She smiled warmly as she greeted him. "It has been a long time."

"Yes, you look well."

"Considering how long I've just been cooped up on a ship, I'll take that as a compliment," Daine replied as Kaddar laughed pleasantly.

Daine suddenly turned to Kalasin and motioned for her to step forward.

Kaddar's dark eyes lit on her, and he smiled. "And you must be Princess Kalasin." He bent into a deep bow while she fell into a respective curtsy. "Pleased to be of acquaintance."

They were going to be expected to be more than acquaintances.

As he straightened, she took a moment to study the young emperor. He was dark, but not as dark as some of the others she had seen here. His eyelashes were incredibly long, a feature that would have been envied by another Tortallan lady. He wore a calf-length tunic of silk, something that looked a lot more comfortable than what she was dressed in. There were glints of gold from the rings in either ear, and jewels flared over his fingers where they were embedded into rings of gold and silver.

Daine was right about the jewelry.

She and her entourage were led to Kaddar's palace. While Daine murmured about how excited she was to see the place Kaddar built to serve as his home, Kalasin studied the land around her.

She had known it was going to be different, but not _this_ different. 

The tangy smell of swamp water clung to her skin. The weather was warmer and wetter here, causing her hair to stick to her neck. The trees looked different, from the leaves they boasted to the bark that covered their trunks. The flowers here had more color, so much more color than they ever had in Tortall. 

When they reached Kaddar's palace, she couldn't help but stop and stare.

Where her parents' castle was designed to tower high into the sky, Kaddar's palace was set on closely to the ground, with no more than two floors at any point. Where in Tortall the walls were made up cold, gray, unyielding stone, the walls here looked vibrant and alive. Instead of windows, there were delicately designed screens. Lanterns were suspended at certain points along the walls, throwing mischievous shadows against the path.

"What do you think?"

She suddenly realized that she was standing outside with only Kaddar at her side. The others had been ushered inside without her realizing.

"It's beautiful," she said. But she only allowed Kaddar to bask in pride for a short moment.

"How many slaves did it take to build this extravagant home of yours?"

He froze, dark eyes becoming even darker than they were. Then, he straightened and gave her a cool, formal bow. "None, lady. By the time I started building my home, I had made sure that all slaves had received their independence."

He inclined his head politely, turned on his heel, and motioned for a servant to guide her to her room. 

"If you'll excuse me, there is some business that I must attend to."

She stared at his retreating back, feeling uncertain about who left this conversation as the victor. 

~*~*~

She had just settled into her room, when the door flew open.

A young woman stood there, gaping at her.

"You're that princess from Tortall," she said. The woman was about her own age, with long, straight black hair and big, exotic eyes that Kalasin thought alluring. 

And strangely enough, Kalasin wasn't angered or irritated by this unusual interruption. "So, it does appear that I am," she said a tad dryly.

The young woman dropped into a quick, almost graceless curtsy. "I'm Riyanna. I'm to be your servant. Would you like some help undoing your hair?"

Kalasin nodded. "Yes, please."

Riyanna started to pull at the pins in her hair. "What is it like in Tortall?"

Kalasin hesitated. "It's home," she finally said. "And I miss it."

"Well," Riyanna said in reponse, "give Carthak some time. It could be your home too."

Kalasin wasn't feeling that generous.

Riyanna took a step back once she was finished with Kalasin's hair. "Do you want me to stay to help you loosen your bodice?"

Kalasin shook her head. "I'll do it myself." It was a clear dismissal.

But Riyanna didn't leave.

"What's this?"

Kalasin, sitting on the seat in front of her gilded dresser, turned her head over her shoulder.

Riyanna leaned over her bed, holding a book in one of her hands and looking at the cover curiously.

A book. _Her_ book.

Kalasin immediately got to her feet. "Don't touch that. It's mine." Her voice was sterner than she had wanted it to be.

Riyanna blinked and glanced at her with some surprise. Then she shrugged and let the book drop back on to the bed.

"Dinner will be in a couple hours. I'll be back then to accompany you," the young woman said.

Kalasin nodded her understanding, and Riyanna turned to go.

But the servant paused in the doorway and glanced back at her for a moment. "You might want to be more careful with where you put that book. With a pink cover like that one, it's doubtlessly going to attract someone's curiosity."

__

Nobles' Bane: Chapter 21

There were so many flaws with their plan that Lauryn had finally just stopped trying to think about it.

But she wasn't entirely successful.

She still remembered the look that Caleb, the village head's grandson and also the first to volunteer his service, had had when she had informed him of the plan.

__

Flashback:

"_Prepare yourselves and arrive in Corus at least a week before the planned date of the execution with whatever weapons you can find."_

Caleb frowned and looked at her quizzically. "And then what?"

"And then… We'll tell you the next step of the plan."

"But how will you find us? Corus is not a small town."

"We'll just…"

"Just what?"

"I don't know, Caleb. I don't know."

"Lauryn?"

She jerked in her saddle and glanced up.

Kenric chose not to say anything about her obviously distracted state. "Look," he said instead, pointing.

A cart holding two visible figures sat a little father up on the road towards their next village.

"What are they doing?"

"It looks like they're waiting. For us." Nathan frowned.

Kenric nodded grimly. "Let's go see what they want."

They rode ahead, barely hesitating when a female called out, "Lady Jade!" The two persons scrambled out of their cart and stood beside it, waiting. And they bowed at Lauryn when she approached.

"Lady Jade," the young woman said, "it's an honor to meet you."

Lauryn raised an eyebrow. "I hope we haven't kept you waiting for us too long," she said dryly.

The girl looked as if she were about to speak again, but the man at her side poked her in the arm.

"No, we haven't been waiting for too long. My name is Jessup. This is my sister Cecil. Our village sent us out here to wait not even an hour ago."

"You knew we were coming?" Nathan asked pointedly.

"Yep," Cecil nodded proudly. "Caleb told me so after you left his village."

"Caleb… told you?" Lauryn echoed.

Jessup look disgruntled. "My sister and Caleb are… friends. And seeing as how they both have a touch of the Gift, they keep in contact by using a mirror." He didn't sound entirely happy about it either.

"I see."

"It quickly became known throughout our village of your… request for aid. We've been sent out here to inform you: we have eleven men willing to join you."

"Eleven men _and_ one female," Cecil quickly added.

Jessup turned to frown at his sister. "No."

Cecil lifted her chin stubbornly. "Yes."

Lauryn saw Nathan sigh and shake his head. Arguments were obviously a frequent event between these two siblings.

"Well, I--"

Surprise and panic suddenly exploded in her mind. Lauryn tottered in her saddle reaching out blindly for some kind of hold. Just when she had settled herself on top of her agitated and worried horse, she was suddenly doused in a wave of red hot anger. And then she heard the call.

_Clarine!_

She heard someone gasp beside her and glanced up to see Kenric wavering in his saddle, his face pale.

She grit her teeth and sent out her own response. _"Control it, Travis! Calm down!"_

Anger, panic, fear, and uncertainty rolled over her until she thought her mind was going to go numb. She shivered and held desperately to her seat.

"Travis, please!"

Gradually, the emotions that weren't her own dwindled and let her be.

"What has happened?"

_Lauryn_. Travis' voice sounded entirely exhausted. She listened to his brief message and gathered herself before turning to Nathan.

His pale blue eyes were fixed on her and Kenric, obviously puzzled about their strange behavior.

Kenric was shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Nathan," he said, voice weak.

Nathan glanced at Kenric, but then turned to her. "Sorry about what? What's happened?"

She had to try twice before she could speak. "Clarine-- she's--"

The blood slowly drained out of Nathan's face, and his eyes were picking up an edge of panic. "What? What's wrong with her?"

"She's dead, Nathan. She's been killed."

"_No!"_

Nathan wheeled his horse about and started to ride away in a gallop.

She quickly followed, and so did Kenric, after murmuring a farewell to Cecil and her brother.

__

Nathan's wife is dead, Lauryn. I learned too late from one of my men that General Aleyn had ordered the home and any of its inhabitants destroyed.

And that's not the only thing that the General ordered. He's also ordered that the date of execution for the two members of Nobles' Bane be moved. Now, instead of in a month as planned, it'll occur in two weeks. 


	24. The Delights of Conversation

****

The servant girl saw that the book was pink; is she special?

No, she isn't a god. She is most decidedly human. You'll see more of her in Chapter 26.

****

You titled that last chapter as "First Death." So does that mean there will be more?

Yes, sadly. There will be more…

****

I got the Evanescence CD!

Me too! I have a particularly liking to "Hello." I believe a friend of mine said something along the lines of "Okay, I want to kill myself now," while listening to the lyrics. Doesn't it make you feel all fuzzy inside…

****

How did General Aleyn know that Nathan and Clarine knew Nobles' Bane? Were other houses destroyed in the process of destroying Nathan/Clarine's? And why didn't Lord Travion/Travis as Lord Provost know?

He doesn't. All he knows is that his son has mysteriously disappeared, and that Kenric frequented a certain house while on his journeys to Corus (he set spies on his son whenever he left the castle, the trusting papa that he is). The other houses maybe have been slightly disturbed while trying to destroy the singular house that they intended, but I'm sure that the neighbors were too afraid to say anything about it. And General Aleyn and Travis were never on very friendly terms, so this would just be another way for him to snub the other.

****

How do you say Riyanna's name?

Ree - yon - uh

****

24. The Delights of Conversation 

__

Nobles' Bane: Chapter 22

Travis met them on the road, leading a cart that contained Clarine's cold body. She didn't know how he had managed to retrieve it; apparently, the soldiers had tried to set the house on fire.

Together, four people with one dead body, they had traveled back to Caleb's village where they had been offered a place to stay for the night.

It was late twilight now. They should have been asleep a long time ago.

But Nathan refused to be move from beside Clarine's body in the cart.

And she was able to hear her brother's pacing in the room beside her own. She tried to ignore it, to press herself down into the blankets and force sleep to come.

But it didn't. And after several long moments, she sat up with a sigh. She pulled on an extra shirt and entered Travis' room.

He wasn't yet changed from his dirtied clothes from earlier that evening. He glanced up when he heard his door open, but didn't look at her.

"It shouldn't be this way."

She waited.

"I told myself that I would purge myself of pain and loss a long time ago. Pain, loss, guilt, regret. All those foolish emotions."

"Those emotions make us humans."

He shook his head. "It shouldn't be this way. I hardly even knew her." He looked down at his hands, but didn't seen to recognize them as his own. "And yet, the pain doesn't go away. The guilt doesn't diminish. I'm the Lord Provost, for Mithros' sake. Why couldn't I have saved her?"

She wandered about his room and settled herself in front of the single window. Looking out, she could see the cart. And Nathan, holding the stiff body. Clarine.

"Would you have felt like this… if it were Nathan who had been killed?"

Travis blinked. He came to stand beside her and looked out the window. There was a long silence before he finally answered.

"No," he admitted. "But Clarine… was different."

She understood. She had always thought the lady foolish. Had always thought her trusting and gentle nature, her patience, to be great weaknesses.

But they had actually been Clarine's greatest strengths.

Of all of them, it was Clarine who had least deserved to die.

"Nobody blames you, Travis. Not even Nathan."

"I blame myself," he said severely in response.

"Very well," she said, straightening her back. "Then I'll blame you too. I blame you for killing Clarine. I blame you for all this pain you've caused."

Travis blinked his eyes and looked at her.

She turned on him angrily and poked him in the chest. "I blame you for getting Axe and Danel captured." Poke. "I blame you for the execution being moved forward by two weeks." Poke. "I blame you for becoming a noble, the Lord Provost." Poke. "I blame you for getting yourself kidnapped." Poke. "You know what? I'll blame you for our parents' deaths too."

He caught her wrist before she could poke him again.

"You're a bully, you know that?" he said grudgingly.

"That's what older sisters do to stubborn younger brothers," she informed him. She sighed. "Life, especially ours, is far from perfect. Loss occurs everyday. Don't let the guilt eat you away." She lowered her voice and looked at him almost pleadingly. "Especially not after we've just found each other."

Travis pulled her into a hug. "You're right," he finally said, sounding a big reluctant.

"But of course."

He gave her a mock growl. "And I'll do my best to keep the guilt from eating me away. Just as long as you promise not to poke me again."

She smiled at him. "I promise."

"Thanks, Lauryn," he whispered to her as she turned to leave. "Good night."

"Good night."

Once she was in her room, she started to settle down under her covers again when something caught her eye. Grimacing, she pulled herself over to her window. From her window, she was able to see something that she hadn't seen from Travis'. A familiar shadow that lurked beneath a tree, watching Nathan silently holding Clarine.

She sighed as she slipped out of the building and into the cool night air.

"Why aren't you asleep?"

Kenric jumped, but relaxed when he saw her.

"I'm not sleepy."

"That doesn't explain why you're out here trying to catch a chill."

"He didn't have to do this. He didn't need to kill her," Kenric whispered.

She sighed. "Kenric," she began.

"It's my fault. My father, he must have had me followed during one of my excursions out of the castle. There was no other way for him to pick Nathan and Clarine out as different from any other couple in Corus."

"The things that your father does is out of your control, Kenric. Don't blame yourself for things your father does; there's too much evil that he's done."

"You know, when I was little, I tried so hard to win his approval. His love." Kenric's voice was bitter. "I was a stupid, stupid child."

"Every child wants his father's love. I know that I always wanted my father to love me," she offered.

He went cold. "Indeed? So did you act like a petty, spoiled brat to win your father's approval? Did you try to push other children down the stairs? Did you get them mauled so badly by dogs that they lost their left arm?"

He was so angry and harsh that she took a step back.

"I'm sorry, Lauryn," he immediately apologized, reaching for her hands. "I shouldn't be taking it out on you."

"Tell me," she said, letting him pull her into his arms. "Tell me what happened."

He rested his chin on the top of her head before speaking. "I never knew my mother. I was told that she died from a horse riding accident when I was still a baby. My father was the only one I had. The only person I could turn to. I had little available in companions, father never liked it when I loitered around the servants or their children. I so desperately wanted his approval."

He paused, and she waited for him to continue.

"I was nine and stupid, trying to pick a fight with another boy my age, one of the slaves' children. I remember looking up and seeing my father watching me on the other end of the hall. He always liked it when I was mean and rude to the servants and slaves. So I pushed him. I pushed the little boy back, towards a few steps that were behind him." Kenric shivered. "Falling down those steps would have been more painless than what really happened. Before he even reached those steps, he stepped on one of my father's hunting dogs." She grimaced: she had seen a few of those hunting dogs during her brief stay at the castle. They were vicious animals, trained to blood and hunting. "The dog went crazy. And I stood there, watching, absolutely horrified. I glanced up at my father, hoping that he would call the animal off. But he didn't. When he saw me looking at him, he just laughed. He _laughed_.

"And I never wanted to hear him laugh again," Kenric said quietly.

"You were only a child, Kenric."

"The boy lost his arm and nearly bled to death, Lauryn."

"You forget, Kenric. I was there at the castle. I heard what the others said about you while I was pretending to be a servant. The anger they felt, servants and slaves, whenever I said anything unkind about you wasn't feigned. Whatever you did in the past, they've forgiven you for it."

"It's not that easy."

"It is. If those who were offended are no longer angry, what right do you have to continue blaming yourself? The servants and slaves, Kenric. They adore you. And I can understand why."

Kenric was silent. Then the arms around her tightened. 

"Lauryn." His whisper was a secret caress, the only thanks he would offer her. 

She returned his hug and nodded.

Kenric's gaze wandered over to Nathan. "I should go talk to him."

She sighed. She had talked to her brother, and now Kenric. Might as well talk to Nathan too. "No, I'll do it. You go on and get some sleep."

Kenric hesitated before nodding. "Very well." He pressed his lips gently down onto hers. "Good night," he murmured just before he entered the building.

Lauryn paused for a moment under the tree before approaching the cart.

"Nathan, it's late. You should get some sleep."

Nathan didn't even glance up at her, he continued to hold Clarine as if she hadn't spoken.

"Nathan."

She still got no response.

"Nathan, if I have to knock you out before dragging you inside, I will--"

"She was pregnant."

"What?"

"You couldn't see it in her form yet, she was only three months pregnant."

Lauryn didn't know what to say.

"You're probably happy about her dieing, aren't you."

Her mouth dropped open. "I--"

"You never liked her. Don't bother trying to pretend."

"I may not have liked her, but I didn't want her to die," she replied.

"You didn't even know her. You didn't even give her a chance," he said flatly.

For a moment, her temper flared. She wanted to lash back at him with her own bitterness. Bitter anger was a weapon that she had learned to wield years ago. But she didn't.

Because, she knew. Knew that Nathan was right. 

"Ironic, now that I think on it. If I remember correctly, you were the first to condemn me, to abhor me, when I confessed to caring for Clarine. A noble. And yet, here you are. Clinging to Kenric with every breath you have," he said with cold scorn.

She felt an inevitable flush crawl up her cheeks. "Don't…"

"Don't what, Lauryn? Don't point out your own hypocrisy? Your fickle double standards?"

She stifled the immediate protest of: _But I didn't mean to fall for Kenric_.

After all, Nathan had almost certainly not ventured into the streets of Corus expecting to love Lady Clarine.

"What I meant to say was," she said after she had gained some control, "don't blame Kenric for what has happened. You may curse me all you like, but don't censure him."

"Why ever not? Isn't that what you did to Clarine?"

She took a deep breath, released it. Then she turned on her heel and started to walk away.

A tense, angry hand gripped her elbow painfully.

"Where do you think you're going?" Nathan demanded tersely. "I'm speaking to you."

"Nathan," she said, her voice sharp, "you're not just speaking to me; you're itching for a fight. The past is past, Nathan. And if I can go back and apologize to Clarine personally about what an ass I was, I would. But I can't. I can offer an apology now, but you will be the only who hears it and you will not accept it. I can go on for hours about how I regret being a petty, selfish bitch, but you won't hear a word of it. If you want a fight that badly, wait until tomorrow morning. I'm too tired to appease you tonight." She tried to jerk her arm free, but Nathan's grip only tightened, almost pulling a pained gasp from her throat.

There was a silence in which the natural sounds of the night were only interrupted by their tense, haggard breaths. 

But then Nathan suddenly let her go.

"She was _innocent_. She wasn't supposed to die," Nathan whispered.

She offered him the respect of her silence.

He released a great, shuddering sigh before slumping back into the cart. "She was so happy and excited about starting her own family before--"

__

Before you arrived and messed up everything.

She knew that those words weren't exactly what Nathan had been about to say, but she was betting they were pretty accurate.

He lowered his gaze to his dead wife's face which he held tenderly in his lap. "And I was excited too." His expression suddenly became contemplative and his voice musing. "For all we've known each other, Lauryn, for all we've gone through; we're still strangers, you know that? When we became friends, we only had one rule."

__

Never mention the past…

"And neither of us ever wanted to break it. But that's how I knew. Knew that Clarine was special. She made me _want _to tell her of my past, to explain all."

Lauryn had known that she had always turned a blind eye on Clarine's good qualities. But she had never quite thought about what those qualities, what the young noble-born lady had really meant to Nathan. And she was just starting to understand.

"And so, I told her everything. I gave her the burden of my past to help carry. She, in return, gave it back to me in the form of new life. New opportunity."

She blinked, uncertain to what he was referring to exactly. He caught her look.

"The baby, Lauryn. The unborn baby," he said. "I promised him that he was going to have everything that was denied to me. He would have loving parents, a comforting home, a supportive family. He wouldn't be abandoned on the doorstep of a merchant's candle shop. He wouldn't be an unwanted bastard child that was left with a mere name as the single solitary gift by his real parents. He wouldn't be beaten by his adopted parent for not selling enough candles to passerbys. He wouldn't have to run away and live as a thief.

"Lauryn, she changed _everything_. And in response, I wanted to be a better person. For _her_." Nathan shook his head. "Doesn't matter now, though." His voice was quiet. "She's gone."

"Dead doesn't always mean gone," she said quietly in reply.

He gave her a disgruntled look.

"They're only gone if you let them go. If you let their memory fade." She gazed down at Clarine's still face. "And Clarine will never be gone because _I, _at least, won't let her be."

Nathan was silent, and she didn't push for a response. She merely whispered a good night and retreated back into the building.

****

Important, unrelated to the fic Author's Note:

I have a few favors to ask you all.

I'm sure that there are a few of you who already know: Min (aka The Blind Assassin on ff.net) was recently involved in a bad car accident. She was hit by a drunk teen driver. She is now officially paralyzed from the waist down, but with physical therapy, she may be able to walk again.

Favor #1: I currently have a guest book set up on my website. (address: well, since ff.net doesn't let links come through my html documents or whatnot, you'll find the guest book at my website: go to my profile, click the listed website, and find the link for the guest book in the upper corner.) I would really appreciate it if you can drop by and write Min a supportive note on it (doesn't matter whether or not you know her). After the notes are written, I plan on printing out the guest book, putting it nicely together, and mailing it to Min. 

Favor #2: Be creative. A simple 'I hope you feel better' is nice, but it could be so much better if a little more effort was applied. Imagine: what kind of note would you like to be reading if you were in Min's position?

Favor #3: Spread the word. I honestly don't know how well this is going to turn out. For all I know, I might end up with a grand total of 5 notes. I don't care. I'll still be sending them to Min. But, please, let's show Min our support even if she may be miles away.

Favor #4: Don't drink and drive. 

Thanks.

~krizsta


	25. While They Sleep

****

What made the General change his mind about the date of the execution?

Who knows? Maybe he's got good instincts. Maybe he's suddenly suspicious of what the last member of Nobles' Bane will do. Maybe he's already tired of his two prisoners and decided to cut their remaining time short. I wouldn't put it above him.

****

I can't believe you killed Clarine! But you wouldn't have killed her without reason. So what is this mysterious reason?

*nods* You're on the dot. There _is_ a reason that Clarine had to die. If she was still alive, my ending wouldn't make sense. You'll see. *nods again*

****

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who visited the guest book to write a note for Min! I was greatly surprised that so many of you guys were willing to write notes for a nearly-stranger. Thanks a lot, you guys.

25. While They Sleep 

__

Nobles' Bane: Chapter 23

She found her brother in the stables the next morning.

"Have you seen Nathan?" she inquired as she approached Bile. Bile, apparently, was in a foul mood and tried to take a bite out of her hand.

"He's probably still asleep," Kenric said as he entered the stables. "He stayed up late burying Clarine." He wisely stayed out of Bile's reach while she tried to appease the horse.

"By himself?" she frowned.

"He wanted it that way, Lauryn," Kenric said softly in reply.

"Mamma sent me to tell you that breakfast is ready."

Lauryn glanced up to see Caleb smiling at the three of them a bit uncertainly. The look on his face made him look young, and reminded her of something.

Ah, yes. Acole. Caleb and Acole were both quiet, unintruding young men; it was easy to mistaken them as timid, but underneath the shy eyes, there was a steel that could be called to the surface. Acole's steel had been called out when he had faced the General's fist during that time he was mistakened for the one who had beaten one of the soldiers at the castle…

There was something here, something that she was supposed to remember. Should have remembered…

"Lauryn?" Travis put a hand on her shoulder and tried to lead her out of the stables.

She shook him off and closed her eyes, thinking.

_What was it…_

Memories dashed across the inside of her eyelids: Acole getting hit… nearly getting beaten herself… Queen Janah's sudden cry… the lords who suggested that she and Acole be put into Travis' jail…

The lords who suggested that…

The _lords_.

She opened her eyes and glanced up at Travis, a smile edging itself over her face.

He raised a brow. "What?"

"I've got a plan."

~*~*~

__

Approximately four days later; at the Fief of Lord Kismet

The irritated man finally approached and barked, "Who are you damned people and what business couldn't wait until after dinner was prepared and served?"

Cecil, whose eyes had been mysteriously attached to Caleb all afternoon, jumped and let out a cry in surprise.

Lauryn once again wondered why she had agreed to allow Cecil to participate in their mission, much less be in her group. A mistake, that. She should have tied Cecil to her bed in her village and refused her. It wasn't that she had anything particularly against the girl.

All right, she did. The girl was a love-sick fool with a puddle for a brain. And she had been a pain every step of the journey here to Kismet. Perhaps she could still find a tree to tie the girl to…

"You!" The man advanced on Jessup, Cecil's brother. "You the one in charge?"

Lauryn sighed as she stepped forward. Already, this wasn't going well. "No. I am."

"You?" He stared down his hawkish nose at her. "Well, what do you want? What business is so urgent?" he demanded sourly.

It was hard to believe that a man with such a disposition could survive as the head cook in any noble household. But Lauryn shrugged and handed him the parchment without a word.

He took it, pausing a moment to stare at the seal. A shield with a great X drawn over it. He glanced up at her suspiciously, and then proceeded to break the seal and read the words written within.

She saw his eyes follow the line of words to the bottom of the paper, then return back to the top to reread the letter. Then finally, he looked at her.

"You want me to poison the lord and his men?" he said, incredulous.

"Poison? No. Merely drop some sleeping draught into their food. We aren't trying to kill anybody."

The head cook raised a brow.

She shrugged. "Not yet, at least."

"And this is a formal request made by …Nobles' Bane?"

"Yes."

The man still looked suspicious. "How do I know that you speak the truth?"

"There is no way to be certain. I could swear by Mithros' name, and there would still be some doubt. I could explain that this plan will, in no way, worsen your situation: if I fail in what I have come to do," Caleb bumped her in the shoulder, "what _we_ have come to do," she corrected, "then the lord and his men will awaken in the morning, ignorant about what you've put into their food. But you still might not believe me. I could come to you, dressed in my black clothes and my green sash, and you still might--"

"_Lady Jade_," the cook whispered with realization.

"--still not believe me," she finished. 

The man raised a hand to his face and shook his head. "I had… heard rumors, but I had never thought…

"Yes," he finally said. "I will do as the letter requests… Lady." 

Caleb laughed when he saw her grimace at the cook's bow. 

~*~*~

"No."

"Please, _please_. I want to help!" Cecil cried out for the tenth time.

Lauryn let out a cry of frustration. She grabbed the young girl by the wrist and dragged her a few feet away from Caleb, her brother, and the other three men who were part of Lauryn's group.

"I don't think that the gravity of this situation has hit you yet, Cecil," Lauryn said.

Cecil lifted a stubborn chin. "I want to help. I can--"

"This isn't a game!" Lauryn took a breath and tried to control herself. "Have you ever been in a real fight? Have you even seen one? One with swords and blood? Have you?"

The girl cringed and shook her head.

"This isn't a game, Cecil. People _will_ die; I guarantee it. Have you ever seen a man die? Seen the blood pour from a wound, seen a man's head become--" She stopped, realizing, after a moment, that she was make even herself sick thinking about it. 

_What is my problem? It's not like I haven't killed men before. Gods, what's wrong with me?_

Lauryn blinked, realizing that her grip on the girl's wrist was actually hurting her. She took a step back. "Think twice before you ask again," she finally said, her voice soft. "There are things in life that one really doesn't need to see, to learn. This is one of them. People don't just walk away from these sorts of events unscathed, you know. Do you really want to open yourself up to that?"

And Lauryn realized, suddenly, what she wanted the girl to say.

No.

For, even though the girl was annoying as she was, she still held the air of innocence that came with youth, something that Lauryn herself had lost a long time ago. Something that she would prefer the girl to retain, although she knew the desire was foolish. 

_Innocence is ignorance; innocence is weakness…_

She repeated the phrases over and over in her mind, but still wasn't satisfied. To her chagrin, she _wanted_ that innocence. That ignorance…

_Stop it, Lauryn. It's too late to think of that now._

"Yes," Cecil finally said. 

"Yes?" Lauryn echoed hollowly.

"I am willing to open myself up to the risk."

Lauryn's gaze dropped; she turned away. 

"Suit yourself."

~*~*~

She led Jessup, Caleb, and --to her chagrin-- Cecil across the lawn towards the kitchen door under the cover of the night's dark.

_All right, if the cook did as he was requested, all you need to do is sneak in and sneak out with Lord Kismet still snoring like a baby. Easy._

She snorted. _Easy, my foot. Who knows what could go wrong with a few unblooded villagers as your only backup._

_Oh, just stop being a fussy idiot. The others are under the same conditions, Travis, Nathan, and Kenric, each with five villagers as their only backup. And they've got the same job as you: Kidnap the nobles who make up General Aleyn's backbone._

All right. Not backbone. But they are_ the ones who provide the General with his soldiers, his treasury. Take them away and General Aleyn will have no funds and a bunch of soldiers who are more worried about the missing lords of their own individual fiefdoms than of serving the General._

"Jade?" Caleb whispered to her, interrupting her internal conversation. "Should I knock?"

She shook herself as if to clear away all thoughts that didn't have to do with the very moment, and then nodded her consent.

The door was opened by a young slave. She smiled shyly at the four of them, and dropped into an awkward curtsy for Lauryn. "Colran sent me." Colran, the head cook to whom Lauryn had been speaking earlier that afternoon. "I'm to lead you to his lordship's rooms." She sounded proud of being given the job.

Lauryn nodded and let the girl take the lead. The kitchen was dark, except for the single candle the slave held, and empty. The hall was likewise.

_See? This isn't as hard as you were worried it would be_.

They encountered their first problem in the hallway just outside of Lord Kismet's rooms.

Jessup chuckled quietly from beside her. "And here I was," he drawled with amusement, "worried that the cook's sleeping draught wouldn't work well enough."

'Well enough', wasn't the problem. Their problem was that the draught had worked _too well_.

A guard sat on the floor across from the door, back leaning against the wall, head lolled a bit to the side as he slept. He could easily be maneuvered around.

But the other guard was not going to be as easy to handle. The second guard had chosen to fall asleep while standing _upright_, with his head wedged into the corner where the door met with the wall. And he was snoring.

"Great," she muttered. "Just great. The stupid oaf is leaning against the door we need to get into." 

"So," Caleb glanced at her, "what should we do?"

Lauryn turned to the young woman who had led them through the castle. "Are there any other doors that lead into his rooms?" she asked the slave.

The slave shook her head, biting her lip in an obvious sign of nervousness.

"Well, then." Lauryn sighed. She wished that windows were a possibility, but they weren't: you couldn't climb out of a two story window with a man hung over your shoulder. "I guess we'll have to move him."

"_Move_ him?" Cecil squeaked.

Lauryn didn't deign giving Cecil a response; she stepped forward and approached the sleeping man's back. Hesitated.

_If the cook's sleeping draught is powerful enough to cause a man to fall asleep while still standing, then surely he would be oblivious to a little movement. …Right?_

Carefully, she lifted her arms, slipping her hands slowly underneath the guard's armpits. She caught her breath when she thought she saw his eyelids flutter.

No. Just her imagination.

Stepping back, she tried to move the man an inch away from the door.

_Damn it. Not only is he a stupid oaf, he's a _heavy _stupid oaf._

A hand touched her shoulder, and she jumped, almost causing the man she held to totter. Jessup quickly moved his hand from her shoulder to the sleeping man's, holding him steady.

"Here," he said to her quietly. "Let me try."

Nodding, she eased her hands out of position, allowing Jessup's bigger hands to replace her. Gradually, slowly, Jessup started moving himself and his burden back, away from the door. 

The guard's head lolled to the side, a shift of weight that almost caused him to slip out of Jessup's grip; Caleb jumped forward and braced the man's head into stillness. 

Lauryn quickly motioned for them to lay the man onto the floor. She grabbed the sleeping man's arms and kept them from getting pinned underneath his body as he was gently laid out.

Everybody there in the hallway let out a breath of relief once the guard was finally put down. 

Lauryn quickly moved to the door, pulling out her set of lock picks. She worked on it for a few minutes, considering whether or not to just ask the slave if she had a copy. They weren't supposed to, no slaves or servants were, but they were canny in their way and usually had a set of keys that opened every door of their castles. But after a few more moments, she decided against it. If there was an investigation done on the lord's disappearance, the lock had to be discovered as picked and not merely unlocked. No loose ends pointing to the slaves and servants of this household as culpable that way.

A few more moments later, she stopped, staring hard at the lock she was struggling with. And then she cursed. And cursed. From the corner of her eye, she saw Cecil flush and duck her head, trying to get away from Lauryn's inappropriate words. 

"Is there something wrong?" Caleb asked her hesitantly between a breath of curses.

"Wrong?" Lauryn's lips set into a toothy grin. "I'm an idiot, that's all." She muttered one more curse.

"What--" Caleb started to say.

"I was using the wrong one."

Caleb still looked nonplussed.

"I was using the wrong lock pick," she said through gritted teeth. 

Gods, what an idiot she was. Why, if Danel had been here, he would have laughed himself silly before swatting her over the head for being so dumb…

Her jaw clenched. She pulled out the correct lock pick, and with a few sharp movements, pulled the door open.

The others followed her into the dark room; Cecil brought in the rear, holding the candle she had taken from the slave girl.

Lauryn pulled out a piece of cloth from her pocket as she bent over the sleeping noble. She grabbed his jaw, opening his mouth, and then shoved the cloth inside. "Let's push the lord onto his stomach and then start tying him." she told the others.

They made quick work of her request, being less cautious with the lord than they had been with his man outside the door. Things were simple now. If the lord awoke, she would simply knock him out. It didn't matter if he picked up a couple bruises here and there. For the soldier, it would have mattered: an injured guard would have led to an easy conjecture: forced entry. The slower the men were able to figure out what happened to their lord, the better.

She saw Lord Kismet's eyes start fluttering when they slung him over Jessup's back. But once he was settled, he merely sighed and slept again.

_Damn. I need to get me some of this sleeping draught. Works _real_ well._

Lauryn nodded to Cecil, Cecil led the way out. She grabbed the door knob and pushed open the door.

But pushed it open a bit too far and with a bit too much enthusiasm.

There was a solid _thump_, as the door hit what could only be the sleeping guard's head, considering how they had laid him out.

They all froze, eyes wide.

There were slight sounds of movement, followed by the sleepy words, "No, no. I told you, Mum, I want to use the pink blanket…"

Silence.

Lauryn shook her head, and took the head, motioning for the others to follow her. "Come on. I'm sure the others are wondering why we're taking so long," she whispered.

_Dealing with a man who had been standing upright while asleep, attempting to pick a lock with the wrong tool, kidnapping a lord while the whole of his castle --and himself-- still slept, and now this sleep talk of pink blankets._

What a night.

She was glad it was over.


	26. Not Your Normal Servant

****

Will Travis play a more important part in the end?

Honestly… I don't believe so. I mean, he'll be _there_. But he won't be as important as Lauryn. Or the General. Or Kenric.

****

If the servants and slaves aren't supposed to have keys, then wouldn't a picked lock point towards them?

I'm glad you pointed this out. I should have clarified more. They aren't 'supposed to have keys,' but even the nobles know they do. It's like… just one of those things that the nobles pretend not to condescend to recognize. It's accepted knowledge, but they pretend not to know about it. Does that make sense? 

****

Couldn't the General just demand what he wanted from the fiefs, if the lords were there or not?

The General could do that, but it would be a major faux pas (sp?). Technically, the lords have more power and money than he does, he just has more influence with the king. The General is dancing a very fine line: don't piss off the other nobles, don't let his manipulation of King Duane seem too obvious. Otherwise, the other nobles may seek to put him out of business. 

****

I have a distinct feeling you're going to kill Kenric. Why?!

Why? Well, I'll let you in on a little secret. *whispers* I will not be killing Kenric off. Don't tell anyone, but he shall remain alive. That's enough for now. MUWHAHAHAHA

****

Author's Note: Hey everyone. A friend of Min's told me that Min liked the notes we wrote her. Go us. Kally is back in this chapter, as is Riyanna and Kaddar. We also get to meet another character in the modern world. 

****

26. Not Your Normal Servant

__

Kalasin

She was ready for the knock that sounded at the door.

"Riyanna," she greeted the young woman.

The servant curtsied in reply, but before she spoke, Kalasin saw her dark eyes sweep over her shoulder and around her room as if looking for something.

And when she did not find what she was searching for, Kalasin thought she saw a look of …disappointment? Regret?

"Come. I'll lead you to the dining hall. Kaddar has arranged it so that we can have a not-so-formal dinner tonight. And, if he has it his way, you'll have it that way for at least a week. Says he wants to give you time to adjust before you're overwhelmed with the people and dealings of the court."

Kalasin blinked, pleasantly surprised at what Kaddar had done for her. However, she tried to hide her look of surprise when Riyanna glanced at her.

"You will, won't you?"

When Kalasin didn't reply, the young woman shrugged. "No matter. Whether you're adjusted or not, you'll still need to be formerly introduced to the court one time or another. And I don't envy you, having to deal with those stuffy headed fops."

"Surely they're not all stuffy headed fops?"

Riyanna shrugged again. "No, of course not. There are a couple of people who are tolerable. Kaddar isn't that much of an idiot, to surround himself with a bunch of lecturing fools."

Kalasin had to shake her head. Riyanna was unlike any servant she had ever met.

They arrived in the dining room, and Kalasin was silently pleased that what Riyanna had said about the dinner being not-so-formal was true. A table had been set up with, at first glance, enough seats for about a dozen people. She saw Daine, talking to Kaddar who sat across from her. Beside Daine were Kalasin's ladies in waiting. There was a handful of people Kalasin did not recognize, presumably some of Kaddar's people. And, there were two empty seats.

Kalasin knew that she was supposed to take the one beside Kaddar.

Riyanna took the other.

Kalasin's hand stopped mid-reach in front of her goblet. "She said this wasn't going to be formal, but I didn't think that it was going to be _that_ informal," she muttered.

Kaddar seemed to freeze beside her. And, as if they had all been waiting for his cue, the rest of the table fell silent.

"Pardon?" he finally said.

"Well, I…" she glanced about uncertainly. "Do you often invites the servants here to dine with you?"

The silence was utterly complete; she fought to keep her face composed. Had she said something wrong?

Kaddar turned to glance across the table. "Riyanna," he said darkly.

Riyanna grimaced at his tone and gave Kalasin an apologetic look.

"What's going on?" Kalasin queried, tightly controlling anger and suspicion out of her voice.

"Forgive my cousin any deception," Kaddar finally said. "It was not meant with malice."

It took a moment for her to understand. "Your _cousin_?"

He looked pained. "Of a sort, yes."

She sat there in her seat, staring down at her plate and feeling the uncomfortable weight of the following silence on her shoulders. She wanted to glance up and glare daggers at Riyanna. She wanted to laugh. She wanted to get up and return to her room. She wanted to get up and return to Tortall.

But she couldn't lose face like that. Not here, not now.

So instead, she took a long, quiet breath and lifted her head, a smile plastered onto her face. "How delightful. You are privileged, of course, to have such a cousin by your side." The insult, in any other situation, would have been obvious, but Kalasin made sure she said it in a way that made it seem as if she were offering a genuine compliment. 

Kaddar raised a surprised eyebrow at her. "Yes, privileged indeed," he said, using the same pleasant tone that Kalasin herself had used to cover his own sarcasm.

The person sitting on Kaddar's other side, a young man in a smart military styled uniform, craned his head around Kaddar to peer carefully at her. Kalasin didn't deign to recognize his staring, but she couldn't help but blink when he surprised her and laughed.

"Has something amused you, Sivario?" Kaddar asked dryly. The tone he used made it obvious that they were at least close companions.

"No more than the usual of Riyanna's antics," the young man said.

Riyanna gave the young man a glare that would have caused Kalasin to hesitate if she had been its recipient. "Do us all a favor, Sivario," she said, "and please shut up."

Considering the way the rest of the table relaxed and laughed at the last request, Kalasin guessed that it wasn't unusual for Riyanna to ask Sivario to shut up. And from the teasing wink Sivario gave Riyanna in reply, she deduced that he was used to it as well.

Tension broken, most everybody lapsed back into the conversations that had been previously interrupted. Kalasin endured the dinner as well as she can, nodding politely when addressed and smiling during the appropriate times of the conversation. It was perhaps the longest meal she had ever experienced in her life.

Once it was over, she slipped outside, only wanting some fresh air. But she was irresistibly drawn to the gardens, and she found herself walking one of the several footpaths that twisted through the greenery.

But her peace was not to go uninterrupted.

"Princess? Kalasin?"

She stiffened when she recognized the voice calling out to her. "Lady Riyanna, is there something I can do for you?" she asked coolly.

The emperor's cousin grimaced. "I just wanted to apologize for my earlier dishonesty."

Kalasin lifted her shoulders in a delicate shrug. In the silence that followed, she tried to ignore the look that Riyanna was giving her.

"You shouldn't be so mean to him," she finally said softly, breaking the silence that Kalasin would have preferred with an unexpected comment.

"Excuse me?"

"I was watching. I saw you the moment you stepped off your ship, and I heard what you said to him right before you were led to your room."

Kalasin now watched the woman with the same calculating look that she had given her.

"He is my cousin. He's also stubborn, difficult, and sometimes overly righteous. But… he's my cousin. And I know him the way that only I could." Riyanna's dark eyes were sharp. "And you had no right to say that to him, to treat him thus and judge him as a stranger."

Kalasin felt both insulted and refreshed at the woman's directness. "And so you decided to get revenge by tricking me into thinking that you were a servant?"

"No," Riyanna shook her head. "I… can somewhat understand why you may have been so snappish. I had heard that your father refused you the chance of knighthood when you were a child, and considered that you may have once again been pushed upon the responsibilities of being a princess."

"Oh?"

"Yes. So I decided to give you another chance. It has been my experience that people, or at least nobles, reveal more of their true face while in the presence of servants than in other nobles."

Kalasin digested this information. "So you decided to pretend to be a servant so that you can study my 'true face.' Did I pass?"

But Riyanna didn't answer the question. Instead, she said, "Tell me, the rumors say that female knights are common in Tortall. Is that true?"

Kalasin was surprised at this turn of subject. "Well, not necessarily. But females are common amongst the Queen's Riders."

Riyanna was mulling over Kalasin's words, when a voice called, "Riyanna?"

The so addressed young woman's eyes blinked and then narrowed as she recognized the speaker.

"Too late to make a run for it now," Kalasin murmured, "he knows that you've seen him."

A look of surprise crossed the young woman's face. Then she smiled. "How do you know if that's really what I intended?"

"Well, I was put in a similar position when you called my name earlier. I recognized the look on your face," Kalasin replied with an impish smile.

Riyanna laughed at that, and so when two young men came upon them, she greeted them with a smile. "Cousin," she said to Kaddar. She ignored the other.

The other, who was the one who had first called out to Riyanna, recognized the slight and merely smiled.

Kaddar shook his head. "Princess, may I formerly introduce you to Commander Sivario? His is the fist that commands my armies. You may have talked to him during dinner."

Commander Sivario, who couldn't in all truth be that much older than she was, took Kalasin's hand and pressed a light kiss over her knuckles.

"Don't spare a thought for Sivario's exquisite manners, Kalasin," Riyanna said, rolling her eyes, "Sivario slobbers like that over every young woman he meets."

The only person who laughed at that was Sivario. Kaddar sighed while Kalasin tried to take her hand back.

"True," Sivario admitted. "But there's only one woman whom I really want to slobber over." His eyes looked straight at Riyanna's.

Kalasin was amusingly surprised when she saw the red tinge coming to Riyanna's cheeks. She was even more so when Riyanna retreated from Sivario's captivating gaze.

"Kaddar, I've just remembered, there's something I wanted to tell you…" she grabbed his arm and started hauling him away.

"But the Princess," Kaddar immediately started to say.

Riyanna glanced over her shoulder and glared at Sivario. "Sivario will escort her back to her rooms, won't you, Sivario?"

Sivario bowed. "I'd be delighted to."

Kaddar, too, glanced over his shoulder back at them. But instead of Riyanna's glare, he had a helpless 'save me' look on his face.

Kalasin heard Sivario chuckling as they watched them disappear.

"Well, then," Kalasin said lightly.

Sivario glanced at her and laughed. "Don't worry. Riyanna doesn't act like that all the time."

"Only around you."

"Only around me," he admitted. Sivario smiled at her, and Kalasin wondered why Riyanna didn't like this charming young man. He had about him a mischievous twinkle that immediately made Kalasin want to reach out hug him. Right before she smacked him, of course.

He offered her his arm, and he led her back to her room in a congenial silence. 

Until she decided to break it.

"You're young to be the Commander of Kaddar's armies," she said.

He gave her a side-long glance. "Kaddar and I are the same age."

"Yes. Exactly."

There was a short silence in which he quickly weighed her pointed words. And then when he turned his gaze back to her, she was surprised at how chilled it suddenly was.

"Make no mistake: Kaddar is emperor here," he said as they stopped just in front of her door. "You do yourself no favor by holding grudges against him. If you don't mind a word of advice, Princess, tread carefully around my liege."

She nodded in understanding as she opened her door. "Ah, well. Might I suggest you do the same when concerning Riyanna?"

And with a nod, she shut the door in his silence.

__

Nobles' Bane: Chapter 24; The Third day after Lord Kismet's kidnapping

He _still _wasn't here. He should have been here last night. Where was he?

She felt someone trying to reach out to her through her pin and sat up.

_Lauryn?_

_Oh. Travis. It's you._

Travis was silent for a moment. _Kenric not there yet?_

No.

Don't worry. He'll come.

_Sure. How did yours go? You and Nathan ready for the next one?_

Yes, Lord Tallun was amazingly easy to kidnap. And Nathan got Lord Mornth without a hitch. These men think they're invincible gods or something, to care so little about their own castle security. We're planning on going out to nab Lord Jaranth's son tonight.

They were each supposed to go out with their groups to kidnap one of the six nobles that were in General Aleyn's highest esteems. Then, Nathan and Travis were supposed to meet up for one of the last two: Lord Jaranth. Unfortunately, Lord Jaranth was currently in residence at the castle in Corus. So they had had to settle for his eldest son instead.

She and Kenric were supposed to meet up to grab Lord Solran together. The last of the nobles.

Except that he wasn't here yet.

_Don't worry, Lauryn. He's safe. If he were dead, we would both have known through the pins_.

That was true, and it did ease some of her worry.

_Why hasn't he contacted one of us yet? He was supposed to be here yesterday._

Maybe something came up. Lauryn, stop worry. Hey, got to go; Nathan is snapping at Lord Mornth. See you in a couple days, all right?

_All right. Till then_.

_Love you, Lauryn._

~*~*~

"Lady Jade! They're here!"

Lauryn, who would have bet a sizable amount of money that she would never have been happy to hear Cecil speak, perked up immediately. 

_Kenric?_ she reached out through her pin.

Kenric's tired voice sounded from behind her. "Lauryn."

She pulled herself to her feet, ready to throw her arms around him in a tight hug, but pulled back at the last moment.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, just tired. Sorry about the delay. One of my men broke his leg. I was going to contact you, but we had to first lose the hunters that Lord Akiren's men put on our trail." He gave her a weary, but genuine smile of apology. "But we did get Lord Akiren. Look."

She glanced back to where he pointed and saw Lord Akiren hog-tied and hanging upside down from a horizontal stick that was held by two of his men. Lord Akiren was obviously awake and angry, his body swung and jerked from his bindings like an angry animal.

"Whenever one of us gets tired of holding, we trade with another man. The lord was a lot easier to transport this way," Kenric said, smiling a sweet smile.

And then she did something unexpected: she laughed. 


	27. Capturing the Last Noble

****

Why is Kalasin so cold to Kaddar? 

Kalasin is still hoping that Kaddar may 'break off the engagement', since she doesn't have the ability. And by being mean and snotty and cold is the best way to get him to dislike her, no? Unfortunately for her, Kaddar understands what he's doing as is willing to remain as lenient and kind to her as possible. (The solid bond that would form between Carthak and Tortall because of the marriage is not something that Kaddar as a King trying to do his country good can put off easily.) Sivario and Riyanna also understand what Kalasin is doing: Riyanna is more forgiving and kind towards her, but Sivario doesn't want Kalasin to treat his emperor and good friend with disrespect.

****

What does the word 'liege' mean?

Now that I consider it, I could have used the word in the opposite sense… *considers* Well, it has something to do with lords and the people who serve under the lords (example: knights). It's either a knight who refers to his lord as his 'liege' or a lord who refers to his knights and his 'liegemen'. I forget which is right.

****

Author's Note: I do apologize for my slowness in updating. But it's been taking me forever to finish writing a single, measly chapter. Ugh. We've got some action in this chapter, and some more from Kally's point of view. And then in the next chapter, we're going to see General Aleyn, and Axe, and Danel. They aren't forgotten, are they?

****

27. Capturing the Last Noble 

__

Nobles' Bane: Chapter 25

She studied the map that had been drawn for them as they huddled in the dimly lit kitchen. Then she glanced up at Caleb and Jessup.

"Ready?"

"Does it really matter if we're not?" Caleb asked nervously.

"Hush. You know you didn't need to follow into here. You could have stayed back at camp with the others," Jessup whispered.

Caleb nodded. "Ready."

Lauryn nodded and started to move. "Let's move."

They followed her out into the corridor, took two steps, and then spotted a sentry not too far down.

"I'll handle this. Stay hidden."

She lowered her head and hid her hands in the folds of her simple servant's dress as she started down the hall. Slowly, steadily, she approached the single guard.

"What do you want?" he barked out, seeing her stop right in front of him.

She glanced up at him blankly.

"Well?"

She glanced around cautiously and then leaned her face into his, as if to whisper a secret.

He lowered his head.

"Have a nice nap."

He blinked. "What--"

Her right hand darted out; she hit him solidly in the temple with the hilt of one of her knives. After watching the man groan and slide to the floor, she looked over her shoulder.

"Come on! We need to take a left at that corner, go up the stair well, and then take another left."

They rushed on ahead as she lingered, glancing back at the unconscious soldier.

_You should kill him. It'd be safer, and one less soldier to worry about. Who knows when he'll wake up?_

But even with those thoughts skipping across her mind, she had already turned away.

She suddenly heard the unmistakable clash of steel from somewhere ahead, and she quickened her pace.

She stumbled into the corridor in front of the Lord Solran's room; Jessup grabbed her elbow to keep her from falling on her face. Regaining her feet, she saw Kenric and his two men fighting against four soldiers who must have been guarding the entrance to Lord Solran's rooms. While she, Caleb, and Jessup had entered from the kitchen, Kenric and his own had taken a side entrance and beat them here.

Seeing one of the villagers stumble, she jumped into the fray.

"Move!" Neatly shoving the man out of a sword's arc, she raised one of her knives to meet the sword, almost dropping her knife in the process: the soldier was _strong_. 

"Look out!"

She quickly ducked, grimacing when she felt the swoosh of air just where her head had been moments ago. But the swordsman teetered, his swing had made him unbalanced. Lauryn jumped forward and struck, sliding her knife cleanly into the man's side where his armor couldn't protect him. But the injury wasn't fatal, the man swung his sword. It clanged as another sword unexpectedly came up to meet it.

She couldn't glance back; she had to use the moment. Reaching up, she quickly slashed the man's throat.

Arms pulled her out of the dying man's way. Jessup nodded at her. "I think Kenric's got the rest of the men covered." 

She gazed around to see the truth in the villager's words. Kenric fought against the last of the guards, and he was in his element. He swung, he blocked, he parried, he struck. All without breaking stride. His opponent was already staggering from effort.

"Let's get Lord--"

There was a clomping noise to their left. She saw two more men rush towards them, swords raised. She recognized the one in the front.

_Damn it! I was right, I should have killed him earlier. Why am I such a fool?_

She turned to meet them, a bloody knife in each fist.

There was a sudden clatter and clash to her other side. It came from behind the closed door that led into Lord Solran's room.

"He's awake!" Caleb comprehended.

Taking aim, she threw the first of her knives. The man whom she had knocked out earlier stumbled to the ground. Caleb rushed to meet the last man, but she knew he wasn't going to last against a trained soldier.

Someone touched her hand. "You go get the lord, Lauryn. I'll take care of him." Kenric pushed her to the door.

She nodded before she even absorbed the meaning of his words. "Jessup, kick down the door!"

Jessup hit at the door once. Twice. Three times.

The fourth time, it fell open.

He peeked into the room. "He's not here."

She felt a rush of air against her cheeks. There was a suspicious scrambling noise outside, as if someone was stepping on dried leaves.

"He jumped through the window." She cursed, pushing back the flapping curtains to survey the ground. The room was on the second floor; right below the window were several mangled looking bushes.

She glanced at Jessup. "Gather everyone and get out through the kitchen. I'll meet you outside."

"What are you--"

"I'm going after him."

A split second before she pushed herself out of the window, she heard Kenric's curse, "Lauryn, no!"

She fell heavily onto the bushes; its branches scratched her arms and the leaves got tangled in her dress. But she saw some movement within the courtyard and pulled herself to her feet. 

She took off after Lord Solran, cursing at how far away he already was. But as he hurried underneath the light of the moon, she saw him limping. He must have injured an ankle when he had jumped out of his window.

She thanked the Goddess for her luck and put on a sudden burst of speed.

But to her sudden surprise, Lord Solran came to an abrupt halt and turned to face her.

And she saw that he had an armed crossbow in his hands.

The quarrel flew, and she threw herself to the side. But she was a moment too slow: she felt the sudden pain as it skimmed her lower shoulder.

She threw her second knife. She squinted, watching as Lord Solran dropped his weapon and cried out, hands reaching for his leg before he lurched to the ground. His thigh wasn't what she had been aiming for, but she was grateful that she had still hit him somewhere.

With a sigh, she reached out to her pin, feeling Kenric battering at the mental walls she had put up earlier that night to keep anyone from distracting her.

_Gods curse you, Lauryn! _she heard him say. _What in all hells do you think you're doing? _

He sounded angry, but, through the pin, she knew that he was more fearful and concerned for her safety.

_I'm… fine_, she told him, knowing that he could sense her lie. _And, more importantly, I've got Lord Solran_.

~*~*~

__

Kalasin

Yawning, she opened her door . But her foot stopped over the doorway when she heard a hushed, yet, angry voice not too far away.

__

Curious, she tiptoed down the hallway and peeked around a corner.

"Why do you insist on doing this when I've already said no?" Riyanna's stiff, subdued voice.

"I insist," a gentle voice said in reply, "in hopes that you will change your mind."

Kalasin watched the conversation between the Emperor's cousin and his commander with a raised eyebrow.

"No, Sivario. I can't… Just, no."

There was a silence as Riyanna tried to pull her hand out of the young man's steady grasp.

"Riyanna, you know that I'd do anything for you. But what you want… it can't be done. Just let it go."

_Let what go?_ Kalasin thought to herself.

"No," was the stubborn reply. "There's still a chance… I can still--"

"Riyanna."

The woman lifted her chin stubbornly, but that only bought her closer to Sivario. "I don't want this. I don't want marriage; I don't want--"

Sivario's lips were slowly descending upon Riyanna's, and just before they met, Kalasin heard him murmur "Love?"

"What are you doing?" a pleasant, but quiet voice whispered right into Kalasin's ear.

Kalasin jumped, knocking her head right into Kaddar's forehead. A hand instinctively rose to rub the sore spot, but in the process she almost punched Kaddar in the nose. 

Kaddar took a step back, hands raised. "All right, all right. I surrender."

She had the grace to flush. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you."

He raised an eyebrow. "No, of course not. You were too caught up in something else."

She lowered her face, wanting to hide her second blush from Kaddar's observant eyes. Then she sighed. "Yes, I was eavesdropping, I admit it. But…" she glanced over her shoulder and around the corner where the couple stood, kissing. Riyanna was in no way fighting Sivario off. "Why won't she just say yes?"

Kaddar sighed. "Come on. It's hard to talk here without disturbing them." The _them_ was quite obviously referring to the couple just beyond the corner which she and Kaddar huddled behind. He gently took her hand and led her back down the hallway, stopping only when he reached the front of her room.

His hand was warm in hers; not warm in a bad way, but warm as in huddling-in-front-of-the-fire-during-a-snowy-night way. She found herself regretting it when he released her hand.

"So, unless I completely misconstrued what happened over, Sivario just asked Riyanna to marry him."

"The fourth time."

"The fourth time?"

Kaddar smiled at her. "That was his fourth proposal to her."

"And she said no every single time?" She felt a brief admiration for the young commander's persistence. "But… _why?_ She obviously returns his affections. Why doesn't she just say yes?"

"Things aren't always quite so simple," Kaddar said in her defense.

She looked at him, demanding an explanation.

"Well," he began hesitantly, "ever since she was younger, ever since she heard of Tortall…"

Her heart started to sink as she watched Kaddar's face.

"…she's wanted to be a knight. And she's been able to maintain that dream, even now as old as she is. You could say that it is her life-long dream. My cousin, she's never asked much of me. Once I became emperor and she was instated as friend and family, she didn't try to take advantage of her connection. She didn't ask for wagon loads of money or servants. And she doesn't want them. If I offer her a gift, she'll refuse on the grounds that I'm insulting her ability to support herself." Kaddar smiled a rue smile.

"As much as I do want to grant her her one desire," he continued, "I can't. I've observed many of your Tortallan customs. Your knights start their training when they're still young. And even if Riyanna had been young enough, that would have been during Ozorne's time. He never would have let her anywhere near Tortall. And," he grimaced here, "also, I need Riyanna here. She's important amongst the women, the servants, and even held in the high regard of several of the male nobles. She holds them together. I need her support; I need her presence… and I need it here."

"You can't let her go." It wasn't as much as an accusation as it was her point of understanding.

He smiled a pained smile. "Another time when power and duty interferes directly with what I personally desire."

"Does she blame you?" she asked curiously.

He smiled, understanding her question. "No. Not in the least, which just makes me feel worse about it. She blames Ozorne, not me."

Peering up into his eyes, she saw the ripple of worry and anxiety hidden there, caused by his cousin's dilemma. He did genuinely care about Riyanna. 

"She'll come around eventually," Kalasin offered. "She's a smart girl."

"But when? And, more importantly, will Sivario still be around for her to take back?"

An immediate 'of course he will' wanted to jump off her tongue. But she held it.

"He's persistent; I'll give him that. But how much longer will he linger and wait for her to change her mind? What if she doesn't change her mind for years, if at all? He's a powerful man here. He can't be seen as a fool, not even _her_ fool. And, unless she is already his wife, in time of crisis, he'll pick duty over anything personal."

A funny feeling crept along her stomachache. She suddenly wasn't sure if Kaddar was still speaking of Riyanna and Sivario, or of her and himself.

"When will she come around?" Kaddar finished softly. "What if it's too late? Or, worse, what if her stubbornness to cling to the impossible drives him away?"


	28. Contemplation

****

Why doesn't Riyanna just join in the army in Carthak? 

Well, because it just isn't allowed yet. Like the whole Alanna had to hide as a boy to get taken in situation. Kaddar's position as emperor is still shaky. Making a radical change like that is dangerous. In several years, however, it would have been possible. But Riyanna isn't going to be young forever.

****

Author's Note: Gods, I hate spiders. And my room seems to be infested with them. Ugh. But anyways. I went on a writing rampage last night and was able to finish off a couple chapters. So I've only got three or so more to go. Let's hope that my sudden writing energy lasts enough for me to finish the fic and update regularly. I'm jumping perspectives in this chapter. We get some Lauryn, some Nathan, some Axe, and even some General Aleyn. Yum yum ::insert sarcastic face here::. Danel does appear in this chapter (and he says a grand total of two words). I want to say something else… but then I'd only be ruining the chapter. So… I guess that means I stop. Here. /author's note

****

28. Contemplation 

__

Nobles' Bane: Chapter 26, three days after Lord Solran's capture

She watched as Travis carefully, gently, brushed his mare. She hadn't tried to hide her presence, and she knew that he had seen her. But he didn't acknowledge her presence quite yet.

He had more patience than she. "Travis?"

"What, Lauryn." He didn't sound very pleased.

"Well, I was wondering, do you mind if you--"

Travis' glare stopped her. She hadn't seen anything so hostile since the last time she had walked by one of the captive nobles last night. 

"No," he finally said.

She pretended not to understand. "No, you don't mind?" She started to turn. "Great, I'll just tell the others--"

He took her chin into his right hand. "No, I will not do whatever you were just about to ask me to do."

"But, Travis--"

"There is no way I'm letting you go to Corus by yourself to face General Aleyn and save your friends."

"I'm not going alone. Kenric will be--"

Travis merely gave her a dissatisfied grunt.

"How'd you know what I was about to ask you anyway?" The answer hit her just as she finished asking her question: Kenric. Her eyes narrowed. "He warned you didn't he?"

"Yes, well, it does appear that he may have more sense than you do."

"Well, we need _someone_ to stay behind and watch the damn nobles while we go attack the castle!"

"Have you asked Nathan?"

She sighed. "I would if I could. But Nathan… he isn't in his right mind right now."

Travis turned back to his mare, and, for a moment, she thought the conversation was over. But he spoke.

"Why don't you talk to him before you make that judgment?" he said quietly. He interrupted her before she could object. "You weren't there when we were working together to capture Lord Jaranth's heir. He can be surprisingly focused when he wants to be."

"But what if…" she hesitated. 

"You know, Lauryn, Nathan might not be as stuck on revenge as you are. Just ask."

She grimaced. "All right."

She found Nathan sitting on his bedroll; he held his breakfast over his lap. He was looking down at the food, but from the expression on his face, she knew that he wasn't _seeing_ it. 

"Nathan," she sat down beside him. "How's breakfast?"

He slowly turned his head to look at her and rewarded her question with a long stare. Then finally, "It's cold." He looked so sad and alone; she didn't know what to do.

Not wanting to meet his miserable gaze, she glanced around. She spotted a blanket nearby, picked it up, and spread it about Nathan's shoulders.

"So what now?" she finally said.

"I don't know," he said softly in reply. Then, "what's the next step of your plan?"

That wasn't really the answer she had been looking for, but seeing as how it was relevant to the situation, she couldn't let the opportunity slip by. "Well, we need to make haste and break into the castle while General Aleyn is still off his mark." She hesitated. "But we need someone to remain here and supervise the watch of the captives."

He silently digested her words. "And you want me to be that someone."

She lowered her gaze.

"I'll do it."

She let out a breath. "Are you sure?"

He shrugged. "No. But I'll do it anyway." He frowned down at his breakfast, as if seeing it for the first time, and then picked it up and put it aside.

She got to her feet, one hand buried in her pocket. "Thanks, Nathan."

He nodded.

She lingered. And, deciding to do it before she lost her nerve, she pulled something out of her pocket and let it flutter down onto Nathan's lap.

He started. "What--"

She took a step back, getting out of Nathan's reach. "Take it back, Nathan."

His jaw clenched with sudden anger. "I don't want it. I gave it to you--"

"But it was never mine to claim," she replied. "Never mine to accept. It's yours. And hers."

He looked bewildered. "Hers?"

"Hers." She quickly turned and strode away.

~*~*~

__

Nathan

_What in Mithros' name is she talking about?_

He watched her walk away and disappear conveniently behind a huddle of boys. 

_Men_, he quickly corrected himself. After all, hadn't they helped in containing the nobles? But it was hard to think of Caleb and his companions as more than overgrown boys.

When Lauryn disappeared, she left his eyes with nothing else to stare at.

Except what lay in his lap.

A gray sash.

_The _gray sash.

A feeling of disgust overcame him. He didn't want it. Why did she…

_But it was never mien to claim. Never mine to accept. It's yours. And _hers_._

By the 'her,' she could only be referring to Clarine. Who else was significant enough? But why…

^^^^_flashback_^^^^

_"Stop running away from your past, Nathan. Stop being ashamed. Your past has made you the man you are now. And I wouldn't love you if you were anybody else."_

"You love me?" he had gaped at her.

She laughed softly, and her green eyes twinkled. "Isn't it obvious?"

^^^^

She had been the first to ever openly accept his past since he had cut himself off from it. 

He looked down at the sash again, and this time he wasn't repulsed. Lauryn was right, damn her. The sash… it represented his past.

And he had offered his past, with his heart, to Clarine.

He felt the terrible sadness that had maneuvered itself in and around his heart ease just a little. Enough for a small smile to touch his face.

Clarine had always brought out the best in him. Lauryn, on the other hand, had always brought out the worst.

He wasn't bitter about that realization any more. One needs that balance, to be able to see both sides of the same coin…

And only a fool would appreciate one and ignore the other. 

Slowly, awkwardly, he wrapped the gray sash around his waist. He saw a few odd looks that were turned his way by the others in the encampment, but he ignored them.

He would wear the sash, he decided. He would wear it in memory of _her_.

~*~*~

__

General Aleyn

It was cold here. And dark. 

And, most importantly, _silent_. 

The cold never penetrated his coat; the dark didn't disturb him in the least since he knew his way by heart. But the somber silence was almost shocking in its refreshness.

He took a deep breath as he counted: twenty-seven steps to reach the bottom. To reach the door.

The knob felt strangely moist against his palm; he hesitated, letting the cold from the metal permeate his fingertips. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a single key and fitting it into the knob. Then, with a vicious twist, he pushed the door open. A familiar creaking noise reverberated in his ears.

Then he stood still, recalling the latest events. 

He had sat beside the puppet, King Duane when the first courier had arrived.

_"Your highness, I have been sent to tell you: My Lord Mornth has gone missing."_

_Duane had tensed visibly beside him, a weakness that made Aleyn grimace. "Missing? How?"_

But the courier hadn't known. And, in the following days, more couriers had arrived. Lord Tallun and Lord Kimset: also missing. No one knew what happened to them; rumors ran rampant. They ran off to conspire together against the king… they had been wiped off the land by an angry god's wrath… 

And then the fourth courier had arrived from the fief belonging to Lord Akiren. Invaders had infiltrated the castle, leaving only once they had the lord under their charge. Akiren had been taken as hostage.

It was unfortunate that Lord Jaranth had decided to take residency at the castle for the past month. His endless inquiries, his utter panic at hearing that his heir had also been taken hostage… Aleyn almost wished that Lord Jaranth, too, had been taken.

Frenzied actions had also taken place among his soldiers and knights. Those who had been most passionate with their protests had been sent back to their original fiefs. The others remained, but they were also discontent, constantly whispering their dissent to one another when they thought that Aleyn wasn't looking. 

But he was. And he had heard their muted grumblings.

It was that last member of Nobles' Bane; it had to be. No one else would dare defy him this way.

It was clever, what the miscreant had done, and if he wasn't the one on the bad end of the situation, he might have felt some admiration. But at the moment, all he could feel was a smoldering anger.

The vigilante had forced him into a position that would necessitate negotiations. The other members of Nobles' Bane for the nobles. And the soldiers and knights… they wouldn't let Aleyn risk the nobles. The men whom they had owed their first allegiance… and who handled their payroll.

Clever.

With a severe grunt, he hit the stone wall with his fist. The pain that spread from his bleeding knuckles was immediate, but his anger was stronger.

During the last few days, he had been able to appease his anger by playing with his captives. But no longer. He wanted that last member. And he was going to get him. 

The two members that he had now no longer mattered. They were broken, crushed under the power of his anger and derision. If Duane wanted to exchange them for his nobles, fine. What Aleyn wanted was the greater prize. 

The third vigilante. 

Aleyn was going to break him, just as he had done with the others.

With a nod, he reached behind him and closed the door, pocketing the key. He strode further into his dungeon's darkness, a jaunty quirk in his step.

And the twist that came to his lips was too cruel to be called a smile. 

~*~*~

__

Axe

He stiffened immediately, knowing what those footsteps meant. 

General Aleyn was approaching the cell.

Moving quietly, Axe positioned himself so that he sat squat in the middle of the cell, back toward the farthest corner and the man who huddled, sleeping their restlessly.

_Danel…_

There was no need to pretend to be asleep, it would have been a waste of effort since the General knew he was already awake, and he wouldn't have been able to block Danel from the bastard's view in a sleeping position.

The General spoke. "How fares your companion?" His smile was triumphant, and his tone was gloating.

Axe answered the question only because he knew that punishment awaited the man who ignored the General. "He fares as well as one can expect."

General Aleyn's eyes narrowed as he studied Axe with suspicion. But Axe wasn't worried. As of late, he had observed General Aleyn whenever he graced the dungeon with his presence and was able to come up with a clear conclusion: The General was bored. Danel's and his own torture no longer amused him. The knowledge brought a tiny bit of a relief to the sickness in his heart.

"I don't believe he'll be taking part in any more of your oh-so-daring rescues as a band of vigilantes now, don't you agree?"

"I don't suppose he will…"

General Aleyn waited for Axe to finish.

"…my lord," Axe said through clenched teeth.

The General saw the discontent look on Axe and gave him a satisfied smile before turning and leaving the dungeon, an almost cocky lift in his step.

Once he heard the dungeon door clink shut, he sat back and released the despairing groan he had held back earlier because of the General's appearance. As he bowed his head in his grimy hands, he heard a shift of noise from behind him. 

When Axe heard the single word that Danel murmured in his sleep, he reached out to the younger man. He placed a hand gently on Danel's forehead, cautiously maneuvering his body so that he did not disturb the ruined mess that made up both of the other man's lower limbs and single upper limb. The stench of flesh, sweat, and blood made Axe's head ache, but he gathered enough energy to concentrate with his Gift.

"Sleep, Danel. Sleep."

For the millionth and one time, Axe regretted that he wasn't a healer. He couldn't mend the feet and left hand that General Aleyn had crushed with a device he called the Screw. A cruel apparatus that had the ability to mash Danel's agile limbs into pulp. Without a healer's touch, Danel, nimble, acrobatic Danel, was going to remain a cripple for the rest of his life… whatever remained of it, that is.

Sleep was the only thing that Axe was able to offer Danel, and it hurt him to acknowledge that fact.

"Vistra," Danel mumbled again. Even in his sleep, his expression was etched with pain.

"Shhh. She's coming. She's on her way," Axe said, not for the first time that day.

As Danel once again became still, Axe wondered if she really was going to come. Of course he wanted to be rescued: no sane man would ever want to be in General Aleyn's clutches, but, at the same time, he was afraid. 

Bold, tempermental, not-as-tough-as-she-makes-herself-appear-to-be Vistra. If she knew what was good for her, she would stay far, far away from here.

But at the same time…

Axe shook his head and sat back, willing himself not to think about it too much. It just bought him headaches after all…

_Vistra, where are you?_


	29. A Surprise And Then Some

**What's with the Q/A thing?**

Well, whenever someone leaves a non-hypothetical question in their review (and I don't count "How can you hurt Danel?" as an non-hypothetical question, by the way), I answer them here, to the best of my ability. Just as I have done with yours. *smile*

**Don't you think the plot should move faster? Lauryn isn't even in Corus yet.**

*considers* It is slow, no? I guess I just had a bunch of stuff I wanted covered before we reach the conclusion of Lauryn's story. Rest assured, Lauryn has officially arrived in Corus for this chapter.

**The Goddess of Purple Coats: **You're suggestion is a good one (not revealing who's perspective each segment is from and just leaving that up to the readers to figure out), but for the sake of lessening confusion, I'll leave the names up. However, I'll probably utilize your advice when I go back over this fic in the future (when it's finished). Thanks.

**Where did you come up with the Screwy thing?**

Ah, but I didn't. We humans were creative enough to make that up all on our own, hundreds of years ago. Go to google and type in 'torture devices' as a search. You'll find lots of appalling things that way. One device was called the wheel. Basically, the victim's limbs were broken in several places (every couple of inches or so, I suppose), and then the person's limbs were woven through the spokes of a wooden wheel (think of a wagon wheel). And of course they're still alive during that. And another method involved (You can stop here if you wish) hanging a person upside down and then sawing them from between their legs and down into their chest. Since they're hanging upside down, most of the blood is toward the head, and they last longer. 

**Author's Note:** On a lighter note, Lauryn and her gang have arrived in Corus, where she'll make an interesting (and not so unexpected for some of you perceptive people out there) discovery. Onward.

**29. A Surprise And Then Some **

_Nobles' Bane: Chapter 27_

"Fire! The stables are on fire!" someone screamed.

Bedlam broke loose as people rushed in all directions: some running away, some running towards.

_It worked, Travis. We're in_, she spoke into her pin, ducking, darting and becoming one of those people who were running away.

Kenric broke out in front of her and motioned for her to hurry. "Come on! Before they leave the building and get lost in the crowd!"

Just as they approached, a figure ran out of the cabin designated for the castle servants. 

"Lousan! Lousan, wait!"

The woman slowed, glancing around with confusion. She saw Kenric and gasped. "My Lord Tonerian! Where have you been--"

"Lousan, listen. There is little time."

Lousan glanced at her, puzzled. Lauryn saw the woman's eyes widen as she took her black clothes and green sash.

"Lousan, it's me. Alisse."

Lousan glanced at Kenric uncertainly. "I'm afraid I'm not familiar with--"

"Please. I was a servant here for a little while, just until I--"

"Hey, Lousan! What's happening?"

Lauryn glanced up to see Morna and Delice approach them. She shook her head with frustration. "There isn't time for this!"

"I'm sorry for any confusion we've caused you," Kenric quickly said to the servants, "but we need your help. This," he motioned to Lauryn, "is a member of Nobles' Bane. We've come to free her friends, the other members of Nobles' Bane. As an undesirable son to my father, much of the castle has been forbidden to me. But not to you. You serve, you listen, you endure. And you know where my father's dungeon is."

Lousan was looking at her with something akin to shock. "Alisse was a member of Nobles' Bane?" Apparently, she remembered who Alisse was.

Lauryn glanced at them earnestly. "Please help us. I never worked here long enough to learn where the dungeons are. And there is no time for a thorough search…"

Morna, face pale, shook her head. "I would help, but I don't know where they are."

Lauryn gazed at Lousan. But the older woman hesitated on the step of fear and indecision.

"I'll help you."

Lauryn turned to Delice gratefully. "Will you?"

Delice nodded. "I was sweeping out the General's room one day when I accidentally… There's a secret passage hidden in one of the room's walls. I wasn't able to explore it completely, but I'm sure it leads to the dungeons."

Lauryn blinked. "The way into the dungeons is through the General's room?"

"There used to be another way," Lousan murmured quietly, "but King Duane had it closed off."

Lauryn now better understood Lousan's reluctance to help. They would actually have to parade through the General's inner chambers to reach the dungeons…

"Why don't you just instruct us on how to get in, Delice?" Lauryn offered. "I'm sure Kenric and I could figure it out. There is no need for you to be present."

But the young woman shook her head. "The passage way isn't that simple to open. You may be there for awhile, figuring it out. You said there wasn't anytime."

She was right of course. She nodded. "Very well. Let's go."

~*~*~

_Travis_

"The General's men have put out the fire, my lord."

He frowned. "How many of my men have you been able to assemble on such short notice, Tiran?"

His most faithful man's face became shadowed. "A little over a dozen. Two, at best."

Less than two dozen of his own men against at least several companies worth of men available at Aleyn's behest. Not good.

He sent out a questioning probe towards his sister.

_I need more time_, Lauryn's voice whispered against his collar.

He sighed. He had been afraid of that.

_And… _she hesitated, _if you can somehow arrange for The General's absence in his chambers, it would be incredibly helpful._

So. The rumors he had heard were true. The entrance to the dungeon lay through Aleyn's chambers. If it were possible for Travis to feel any more disgust for the General than he already did, that revelation would have clinched it.

_I'll see what I can do, _he replied.

_Thanks, love._ Then she was gone. He was in the midst of murmuring a prayer to Mithros when someone prodded him in the shoulder.

"Lord Travis?" Jessup ignored the strange look that Travis' man Tiran gave him. "We're willing to help with whatever needs to be done" He motioned to himself, Caleb, and the several others who had decided against staying behind with Nathan and watching their captives.

"You might want to reconsider, seeing as how we're fatally outnumbered."

Jessup and Caleb shared a side-long glance, and Cecil shyly stepped out from behind Caleb to speak. "I think we can do something about that."

~*~*~

_Lauryn_

It was shockingly easy to navigate through the castle. Lauryn wore a light cloak over her black clothes, and no one gave her a second glance. Kenric drew more uneasy gazes than she did. Luckily, those who were still inside the castle were too distracted to do much: they preferred running through the halls, yelling at one another and trying to figure out what was going on. If Lauryn had been the one in charge, she would have been ashamed of all the chaos and pandemonium running amuck. 

"When news of the captures finally arrived, General Aleyn sent some of the soldiers away to their respective fiefs," Delice said as a way of explaining the unusually under-guarded corridors. She snuck a look at Lauryn. "The General was in quite an outrage, you know."

"He didn't hurt anybody, did he?" Lauryn said guiltily.

"Just a couple of his own soldiers who happened to get in his way," Delice reassured her. "We know better than to cross him during one of his rages." Delice suddenly started, her eyes wide. She realized who was present. "Lord Tonerian, I apologize. I didn't mean any offense to your father--"

Kenric's expression was slightly dark, and he shook off Delice's apology. "No matter."

Delice looked at Lauryn uncertainly before continuing on her way. "Almost there--"

They all froze.

Then, "What is it?" Lauryn whispered.

Kenric raised a hand to motion for silence. They quietly listened to the rest of the distinct, almost cacophonous drum beats sounded from somewhere outside the castle.

"An attack," Kenric finally murmured. "The guards at the gate are signaling a cry for defense against a siege."

"A siege? Now?" Lauryn said in disbelief.

Kenric listened to a new round of drumbeats. Lauryn even heard something that sounded like a horn blast.

"Yes, now. Apparently," Kenric raised his eyebrows, "the citizens of Corus have gone mad and are battering against the castle defenses. And," he let in a strand of his own disbelief into his voice, "they're actually breaking through."

For a moment, Lauryn was at a loss. A siege? Now? How in the gods' names was she going to get Axe and Danel out of a besieged castle--

_Oh_. 

This was Travis' second distraction, his way of drawing General Aleyn out of his chambers.

As if conjured from her thoughts into the very air, the General suddenly appeared in a fury. Kenric grabbed her and pushed her behind a doorway, barely managing to hide himself as his father and a quartet of soldiers rushed past.

When the way was clear, Delice motioned them out. "Lucky for us, those four were the men who guard the General's door. Come on."

They hurried behind her, watching the empty hallway uneasily as she unlocked the General's door to lead them into his suite. The door led them into a parlor, a sitting room or study of some sort. As Kenric closed the door behind them, Delice strode through a door at the right and brought her into the bedroom. She immediately headed over to a musty pile of clothes in a corner of the room. She knelt, picking up a rusty ring mail shirt and shaking dust and dirt off it before hanging it carefully on a hook protruding from the nearby wall. Then she bent over to pick up a helmet.

"What are you doing?" Lauryn asked, perplexed as she watched Delice hang the helmet on a hook above the mail shirt with the care one usually utilized while handling a newborn baby.

Delice didn't even glance at her while she straightened the helmet on its hook. "The weight must be balanced exactly, or the door won't open."

"I… see."

Kenric drew closer, standing beside Lauryn as they both watched Delice pick up an old, worn scabbard and hang it on the wall beside the mail shirt and helmet. "Interesting," was the only comment he offered.

Finished, Delice turned to Kenric. "Your sword, my lord."

With a raised brow, he offered it to her, hilt first.

She took the weapon with both hands, raised it above the empty scabbard, and then sheathed it in a rushed, unpracticed manner.

There was an audible _clunk_. The helmet, hanging delicately on its hook, vibrated as the wall beside it moved and slid open.

Lauryn blinked as Delice returned Kenric's sword to him. "Well, then."

Just as she was about to duck into the opening, she thought she saw movement back in the General's study. She froze, listening. But there were no other movements or noises, so she shrugged and allowed Kenric to pull her into the passageway.

It was dark and distinctly cold. Go figure. No, of course General Aleyn couldn't have a warm, nicely lit dungeon…

She nearly slipped and fell atop of Kenric twice, nearly breaking their necks on the stone steps they were descending. She craned her head over his shoulder and squinted at Delice who stood in front of Kenric. "Why are we stopping--"

Kenric quickly covered her lips with his hand. He moved a bit to the side, allowing her to see the sharp turn of the staircase they trod on, and beyond the bend there was flickering lights and sounds of laughter.

"Guards," he mouthed to her. "Let me go." He moved forward before allowing her to protest. She and Delice huddled in the darkness while listening quietly. There were gasps of surprise, followed by Kenric's voice. He was saying something about his father. Lauryn grimaced when she heard the clanging of swords, even though she expected it. 

"I still can't believe it."

Lauryn glanced at Delice, who was staring at her.

"It really is you, isn't it Alisse? You're really…"

Lauryn grimaced under her scrutiny. "Is it that hard to believe?"

The servant's eyes widened. "Yes," she said quite honestly.

"Lauryn?"

She jumped to her feet as Kenric motioned towards her. "Are you all right?"

"Don't worry." Kenric looked to Delice. "There's another door we need for you to open."

Delice frowned. "Another door?"

Kenric stared at her as he comprehended the girl's surprise. Then he glanced at Lauryn. "It's a damn thick door. Breaking it down is going to be easy."

When she studied the door herself, she knew that Kenric was right. It was one of the thickest doors that she had ever seen, made of strong, sturdy wood. Strips of metal reinforcements lay horizontally across the wooden surface. And the thought of even considering trying to pick the heavy lock on that monster of a door made her want to hit her head against a wall.

_Would Axe's Gift even be able to blow this thing up?_

She turned to Delice. "Are you sure you don't have a key?"

The servant shook her head. "Not for that door."

"Perhaps I could be of assistance."

All three of them jumped at the sound of the foreign voice.

Lauryn squinted into the darkness of the corridor just beyond the small room that Kenric had taken over from the guards he had killed.

She fingered her knife hilt tautly. "Nathan?"

"No." And then Lord Athaniel of Conte stepped into the light.

And Lauryn understood who she had seen in General Aleyn's study just before she had entered the passageway that led them here.

Kenric stepped in front of her, eyes narrowed warily. "What are you doing here?"

"I followed you," the noble simply said.

"Why?"

"I wanted to strike a deal," his eyes slashed towards Lauryn here, "with the last member of Nobles' Bane."

Lauryn gently pushed Kenric aside as he reached for his sword hilt. "You have the key that'll get us through that door? How?" she asked when the lord nodded.

"It was only a part of the effort to aid in Janah's safety. I have a copy of all of the General's keys." He held up a key ring and picked out one of the keys from the bunch. "I've never been able to figure out which door this key opened. Until now."

She eyed the key hanging between the noble's fingers. "And what do I have to give you in return for the use of that key?"

"I only want--" 

Noisy yells broke the flow of Lord Athaniel's answer. "Athaniel! Athaniel, where are you!"

The Queen appeared in the doorway, and Athaniel skin went pale. "Janah, wh-what are you doing here?"

But her Highness wasn't listening to her carekeeper. She was glancing around the small room, eyes widened with horror.

"The-they're dead! Oh, no! My Janah Athaniel!" The Queen picked up her skirts and rushed over to one of the men Kenric had cut down. She kneeled over the dead man to peer into his face. "Jonathan? You don't need to make any more candles. Come back, Jonathan. Jonathan?"

_Jonathan?_

Lauryn rocked back on her feet, feeling as if she had just been hit with lightning. She didn't even notice Kenric grabbing at her frantically.

_Candles. Janah Athaniel. Jonathan. _

__Things were almost too clear.

And she understood why she had mistaken Lord Athaniel for Nathan when he had been standing in the shadows. 

They looked alike. The same black hair, the similar features. 

_Why hadn't she seen it before?_

She regained herself and was able stand without Kenric's helping hands. "Lord Athaniel, what did you say you wanted in return for the key?" she demanded sharply.

The lord glanced up from his efforts to calm the Queen. "Her safety," he murmured, drained. "Whatever else happens tonight… promise me that you won't harm her."

She nodded. "Very well."

And he handed her the key, too concerned with Janah's care to give her a second glance.

She was pushing the door open when someone spoke.

"What's that?" Lord Athaniel whispered into the sudden chilling silence.

From somewhere not too far away, there were noises of a great many foot treads. 

People were coming their way.


	30. Unsuccessful Negotiations

**What's with the candle thing?**

Bleh, I should have known people would forget the candle reference, especially considering how long it has been between updates. So, I will lead you all down memory lane (watch out for that pothole) and explain. Several chapters back, Clarine died. (Geez, I hope you remember that happening.) And while Lauryn was talking to Nathan, Nathan told her a bunch of stuff she had never known or considered. How Clarine had been a few months pregnant and happily expecting. How Nathan, too, had been so excited to finally have a family. Nathan, whose own parents had left him with only his name, in front of a merchant's shop. And this merchant, happened to specialize in _candles_. Alright, folks, we've reached the end of the line. Please exit to your right. (Hey, did anyone see the show Shrek 4-D? Hilarious as hell and a lot of fun. The Mirror is really funny. At the end of the show... err... I'm rambling. Sorry.) 

**Athaniel and Jonathan sittin' in a tree...**

Err... sorry, I'm in a really strange mood. So here are the facts. Queen Janah runs around asking people if they had seen her son, her Janah Athaniel. While in the dungeon last chapter, she was worried that one of the dead men were her son, Jonathan, and she told him that he didn't need to make any more candles. When Lauryn saw Lord Athaniel, she thought she was seeing Nathan because they look alike. Lord Athaniel has dedicated much of his life to taking care of the Queen. He and the Queen are both in their forties. (This should help you figure out the relationship between the three. I wanted you guys to draw your own conclusions, but if you need more hints, keep reading. The first two facts I gave you above reveal that Nathan is really Jonathan, the Queen's son. So who's the father? Her husband? If that were true and I had been King Duane, I would be scandalized that Janah had named the child "Janah Athaniel." Not to mention that I wouldn't have dropped him off at a random merchant's shop. And please don't if Lord Athaniel and Jonathan are brothers. If that were true, then Janah would also be Athaniel's mother.)

**30. Unsuccessful Negotiations **

_Nobles' Bane: Chapter 28_

_Axe_

He straightened when he heard the footsteps on the stairs echo in his ears. But then he frowned when he realized that there had to be at least more than two people approaching from the number and frequency of the footsteps.

His jaw clenched as he wondered if General Aleyn had decided to bring a few guests with him this time, with himself and Danel being the entertainment. It wouldn't be the first time.

But then he heard a familiar voice, and he jumped to his feet.

"_Vistra?_"

A stranger approached the cell, making quick work of the lock there. And then those familiar dark, gray eyes were staring out at him from inside the hood of a cloak. He stared back, wondering whether it would be more appropriate to curse or rejoice.

"Vistra--" He frowned, glancing upwards at the sounds of more echoing footsteps. Someone else was coming?

"As you can see, Axe, there isn't time for talking. We're about to be discovered. Can you fight?"

He nodded, and she unsheathed her sword and gave it to him. "You'd make better use of it than I. Is Danel--"

He quickly shook his head. But he couldn't miss the strained look of anxiety pass her face before she turned away. "Hurry, get the shackles off before they arrive," she said to the stranger who had unlocked the cell. 

"Thank you," he breathed once he was free.

Lauryn glanced over her shoulder just before hurrying away. "Try not to kill Kenric or Lord Athaniel. They're on our side."

_Lauryn_

She had both of her knives drawn as she knelt in the shadows beside the only entrance into the dungeon. Kenric huddled in the darkness at the other side of the doorway. She didn't know where Axe was, but she trusted him to figure out something. She hoped Lord Athaniel knew what he was doing. She also hoped that Delice was able to keep Queen Janah quiet and calm. Or, as quiet and calm as possible.

She held her breath as the footsteps got louder and nearer; her eyes locked with Kenric's.

_3... 2... 1._

She raised her arm and stabbed the man who was unlucky enough to be the first down the stairs. He staggered and fell, gasping, as his comrades tried to get past him without tripping over one of his flailing limbs.

She and Kenric took full advantage of the enemies faulty positioning, dropping several more men to the ground before falling back.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Axe and Lord Athaniel step forward to engage more of the soldiers who came down the stairs. She frowned with concern when she saw the weary way with which Axe moved. He swung his sword, yes, but he swung it as if it was an almost unbearable weight on his arm. Perhaps she should have given him her knives instead.

And Danel…

She bit her lip and angrily cut down the man in front of her.

She grimaced with disgust as a spray of blood splashed onto her cheek. For a moment, she felt old and tired. Fighting… killing… it just wasn't what it used to be.

She tried to remember the fervor she had felt when she had first become a member of Nobles' Bane. But that time seemed too long ago.

She slipped on a pool of blood and nearly got her face slashed by a stray sword; Lord Athaniel was just able to meet the oncoming sword in a parry. He glanced down at her after finishing off the man. 

"Are you all right?"

She shivered when she felt the still warm blood start to seep into her cloak. "Is it over?"

The lord helped her to her feet and quickly shook his head. "Look."

One last soldier kneeled on his knees at the farthest end of the dungeon. Her heart went cold when she realized that the man was holding Danel, also on his knees, in front of him as a shield and pressing a knife against Danel's throat.

"Lord Jaranth," she heard Athaniel whisper to her. Lord Jaranth. The one lord she hadn't been able to kidnap because he had been here instead of his home. She quickly started to step forward. 

"Stop!" the noble immediately cried. "Stop, or he dies."

She stopped.

Jaranth turned to Kenric. "Your father was wondering where you had disappeared to." He laughed. "Imagine finding you here." Then his face grew serious. "Order your men to put down their weapons."

Kenric glanced at her and hesitated.

"Now!" Jaranth screamed.

She quickly dropped her knives, and the others followed suit.

"Much better," the noble said raggedly. "Now, in return for your friend's safety, I need you to guarantee my safe passage out of this gods cursed castle."

"Done," she quickly said.

He gave her a sneer. "I wasn't finished. And nor was I talking to you, you stupid whore."

Kenric's face grew stormy. 

"I also demand to have my son back."

"Very well," she said, her voice clipped. "We'll make sure we return his body to you--"

"I want him safe!" Jaranth pressed his knife roughly into Danel's neck, and she cursed herself and her temper.

Danel groaned and opened his eyes. His dazed eyes settled on her and he tried to smile, holding out his hand towards her.

She gasped in horror, finally seeing the state Danel was in. "Wha… what did that bastard _do_ to you?"

Danel was barely being held up by Lord Jaranth. And his hand… his hand…

Jaranth gave a jarring laugh. "General Aleyn graced the young man with his presence. This one's got quite the mouth on him, you know. Aleyn decided to use his delightful Screw, and crush every single bone in his hand… and his feet.

So that's why Danel was being held loosely on his knees. She couldn't keep the horror from her face. She glanced at Axe in disbelief, but he only nodded. 

"Lord Tonerian," Jaranth said, "do we have a deal? My and my son's safety in return for this," he shook Danel by the shoulder. The movement caused Danel to slide even further onto the stone floor. He lifted his other hand; she was only slightly relieved when she saw all five fingers on that hand in tact.

And she watched as those fingers reached towards the hilt of a sword nearby.

Jaranth saw Danel's feeble grip on the sword, and he laughed. 

"What, do you think to kill me?" he said derisively as he watched Danel lift the sword in front of him.

Lauryn's eyes widened with understanding. "No, Danel, no…"

Jaranth choked on his laugh as the sword blade exited Danel's back and pierced his own gut. 

She heard someone scream. She didn't pause to figure out who. She didn't care. She rushed to Danel's side as he and Jaranth fell over.

"Don't touch them," Athaniel said, stopping her. "Let me." He pressed a gentle hand against Danel's chest, just below where the sword still lay.

"He's not dead, he's not dead," she said, sounding a bit hysterical. "He's still breathing."

Axe motioned for her to be silent, and then stared at Lord Athaniel. "You're a healer."

The noble nodded. "Here. Take the hilt, and when I tell you to, quickly pull it out. Think you can do it?" he asked her gently.

She quickly nodded. 

He replaced both of his hands onto Danel's chest. "Now."

Once the sword was extricated, Lord Athaniel quickly moved Danel into a better position, preferably off the Lord Jaranth. She kicked Jaranth, who was conveniently unconscious, to the side, hoping that he would die. 

Everyone watched silently as Lord Athaniel worked his healing on Danel. When Danel opened his eyes, Lauryn jumped forward.

"Danel, are you--"

Danel groaned, and the sound made her heart ache. She glanced up at Athaniel hopefully. The hope in her heart was squelched when he shook his head.

"No?" she said with incredulity. "What do you mean _no_?"

"Vistra…" Danel gasped. 

She knocked aside the momentary pause the name he called her brought. "He's a healer. He's supposed to heal you--"

"He can't. It's too late for me." Danel glanced up at the healer. "I… thank you. You've taken most of the pain from me," he said through his labored breathing.

Athaniel nodded and lowered his head, a prayer on his lips.

"Danel, please. Don't," she pleaded. "Please don't die."

He smiled briefly at her, a ghost of his old smile. "I don't think it's my decision any more." But then he saw the stricken look on her face, and his smile disappeared. "Please, don't cry."

She choked. "You have no right to ask me not to cry as you die right in front of me."

"Please," he murmured tiredly. "I don't want my last memory of you to be of you crying."

Which only made her want to cry even more.

"I'm sorry I got here too late," she said mutedly.

"Not… your fault," he said in return. "It's selfish of me… but I'm glad you're here. I can see you one last--"

"Don't say it," she quickly covered his lips lightly with her fingers.

He lifted a hand, the uninjured one, and slowly covered her fingers with his. He shivered when he felt her warm skin. "So cold. It's cold, Vistra."

Wanting to take off her cloak so that she could wrap it around Danel, she tried to let go of his hand, but he tightened his grip.

"Please... don't leave me alone."

She lifted her other hand and tried to rub warmth into his cold fingers. "I'm staying right here." As long as it takes.

She was the only one close enough to hear his next, and what turned out to be last, words. "Love you, Jade."

She could no longer hide the tears prickling at her eyes. "Love you, too."

So she sat, counting Danel's last shuddering breaths. 

Until she was left holding a lifeless hand between her fingers. 

And no one, especially not Lauryn, even noticed Kenric quietly slipping out of the dungeon and leaving them behind.

  



	31. A Room With Large Windows

**There's more...right?**

Oh, definitely. Several more chapters. Lauryn will get a couple more chapters, and then Kalasin will get the last one (or two).

**What did Lauryn mean when she said "I love you."**

Lauryn did mean what she said to Danel. Thinking about it now, i would have to guess that, had Lauryn never met Kenric, she could have loved Danel romantically, as he did her. But, Kenric did step in, and so Lauryn's love for Danel remained as something more between a friend to another close friend.

**Does Nathan know his real name is Jonathan?**

Yep, he does know.

**Why did the General torture Danel and not Axe too?**

Well, you see, Danel being ...Danel pissed the General off very early in his capture. He spoke whatever insult and taunt came to mind with very little thought of the consequences. Axe, on the other hand, is more of the silent observer. He spoke very little, but proved resilient and loyal to his own causes. So General Aleyn was more eager to torture Danel, who was quite good at causing Aleyn's temper to come flashing to the surface. He had plans to torture Axe, too, but even Axe wasn't stoic enough to hide his horror at what was happening to Danel. And General Aleyn figured, quite correctly, that the horror on Axe's face as he watched Danel's pain was more than anything he would get were he torturing Axe himself. 

**Hey, where'd Kenric go? He's run off to betray Lauryn, hasn't he!**

Ack, have a little more faith. No, Kenric hasn't been playing Lauryn. There's something else much more significant than being a betrayer in store for him.

**Author's Note: **(oh, and for the reviewer who asked about saving in html: I just type normally, and the html thing doublespaces paragraphs by itself. So no need to double space while typing it, or there will be even more spaces between paragraphs once you save it html. ..that was your question, right?) This has got to be my longest chapter. Ever. Woo.

**31. The Room With Large Windows **

_Nobles' Bane: Chapter 29_

She felt someone touch her shoulder, and she quickly brushed a hand across her eyes before glancing up.

"Are you all right?" Axe's voice was gruff, but she saw the white tinge that touched his lips and strained his face. 

Numbly, she nodded as she struggled to relieve herself of her cloak. Patient fingers untangled the sleeves that refused to come off, and she watched like a mute child as Lord Athaniel gently wrapped the cloak around Danel's body. 

A sudden anger filled Lauryn's limbs, and she suddenly felt herself tightly gripping her knife. Her narrowed eyes cut around the dungeon to settle on the crawling Lord Jaranth. He must have regained consciousness while they had been huddling around Danel.

She savored the horror she saw in Jaranth's eyes when he saw her approach him with her knife in hand.

"No… please don't hurt me," he implored.

Hearing the lord actually beg made her pause with disgust. But then she just became angry again.

_How dare he ask for mercy after what he's done?_

She was in emotional turmoil. Hate for General Aleyn; aversion for Lord Jaranth; desperate grief for Danel. The moment she thought she had a firm grip on a single emotion, other thoughts came wafting through her mind, leaving her with a feeling of bewildered disorientation. She didn't know what to do.

Lord Athaniel made up her mind for her.

"Stop, lady," he said, stepping between her and Jaranth.

She struggled to speak. "You'll take my kill from me?"

"I think," he said quietly, "there are other things of more importance that should be dealt with first."

She hesitated, clearly caught with indecision. "The castle is besieged. General Aleyn isn't going to be going anywhere; I can deal with him after Jaranth is dead."

Axe stepped between her and Lord Athaniel. "But what about your companion?" He saw the puzzlement in her eyes. "Where has the General's son disappeared to?"

"Kenric," she gasped. She raked her eyes around the dungeon, but couldn't spot him. Nor was she able to communicate with him through her pin: He had volunteered his pin to Nathan's keeping before they had left him. "What? When did he… Oh, no." 

Her head cleared significantly as she stood, staring back at Axe and assessing the situation. 

"He must have gone to confront his father." She shook her head. "What is he thinking… he can't take him alone. I need to find him."

Axe nodded. "I'll come with you--"

"No. Lord Athaniel, I'll be within your debt if you would consent to accompanying Lord Jaranth, Axe, and… Danel to the outer walls where you will find the Lord Provost laying siege on the castle."

"Lord Travion?" Athaniel said with a frown.

She met his gaze squarely. "My brother. Show anybody who questions you this, and they'll understand." She offered him her green sash after unknotting it from around her waist.

Axe ignored the surprised gasps that rang out around them after her revelation. "Vistra, don't be foolish now--"

"Axe, please don't argue with me," she said faintly, her gaze returning to Danel. She knelt, hands at the body's waist, and deftly removed Danel's bloody cobalt sash. Then she straightened, and her hands moved as if they were carrying a heavy burden instead of a simple piece of colored cloth. She lifted her gaze to Axe's face as she tied the blue sash around her hips. "You know you're too exhausted to fight." She gave Danel's sash a last tweak, cinching it firmly into place. "Don't leave me with the burden of carrying the Russet too."

He sighed heavily. "Don't get yourself killed."

Instead of the usual assurance she had always given, she found herself shrugging. "No guarantees."

Lord Athaniel nodded, wrapping her sash firmly around his fist as he turned to a far corner of the dungeon. "Janah?"

Delice, arms wrapped supportively around the queen, stepped into the light. "We're fine," she said, tone hushed. She led the Queen to the man who had dedicated his life to taking care of her. 

"Lady," Athaniel said to Lauryn, "do you mind if I bring Janah with us to your brother?"

She shook her head, and the noble turned to lead the others away. Axe carried Danel, and Lord Athaniel was holding Lord Jaranth, who now had his hands tied tautly with rope at his back, in front of him.

"Wait." Lauryn stepped in front of the estranged lord. His wound was deep, but would only prove fatal if not treated properly. 

She had no intentions of letting him be treated properly, if at all.

She leaned in close so he could hear her quiet words. "You didn't know who I was earlier because of my cloak. But you know now. Are you afraid?" Jaranth refused to meet her eyes, but he couldn't help but hear her words. "I will remember what you've done here today."

He lifted his head then and leered crookedly at her. "You are no match for Aleyn. And what the dead remember is irrelevant to me."

Her response was curt. "We'll soon see about that, won't we?"

~*~*~

It was only once everyone had left her behind in General Aleyn's study that she realized she had a problem.

She didn't know where General Aleyn or Kenric could be.

Just perfect.

She hurried out the door and glanced around the empty hallway. She took a step to the right, paused, and then started moving to the left. 

She cursed aloud as she sheathed the sword Axe had returned to her. Then, making up her mind, she turned back around and headed in the opposite direction, breaking into a brisk jog.

She grabbed the first soldier she came across by his collar and pressed a knife against his neck before he could reciprocate. "General Aleyn, tell me where he is unless you wish to be a dead man," she said, cutting right down to the point.

"The Seer's Tower! Watching the siege from above!" the man gasped out, momentarily too taken aback to struggle.

The Seer's Tower. She knew where that was. Working at the castle as a servant was turning out to be a lot more useful than she had previously believed it could be.

"Thank you," she said just before she knocked the soldier out. She didn't even waste time trying to figure out why she didn't just kill him this time.

She wanted to break out into a straight run, but with soldiers bustling about who could doubtlessly identify her in her attire, she had to linger, hide, and wait. And as each moment passed where she huddled and held back, her frustration built until she just wanted to hit something with her fist. And when she tried to suppress the desire to pummel something, wild desperation took its stead, her worry for Kenric threatening to rip through her skin.

_Please. Don't let me be too late. Not... again._

__Once she reached the tower, she started the climb up. There seemed to be an unconquerable number of steps, and she found herself out of breath when she was fumbling with the door. She stumbled through the door, a hand immediately reaching for her sword hilt once she heard the clash of swords from within. 

The tower was small, with four largish windows that allowed a person to see in every direction. The Northern window had a small table and chair in front of it. Kenric and his father were fighting by the window facing south. General Aleyn's immense form hid Kenric, who stood in front of his father fending off blows with a sword, from her view. 

__The pair continued to fight at the other end of the small tower room, neither willing to give ground to the other by doing something as trivial as glancing at who had opened the door. After a moment of indecision, she drew her sword and quietly started to approach. 

Just before she got into reach of the General's back, she raised her sword and readied herself to–

"Lauryn, no! Get back; he knows you're there!"

Kenric's words left him with an opening; his father took it. Lauryn cried out as General Aleyn slashed hard into Kenric's sword arm, and he had no choice but to let the sword fly back from suddenly numb fingers. 

With his son thus disarmed, General Aleyn was free to face her. But when he saw her, he wavered in undisguised surprise.

She took advantage of that moment and stepped around the General and in front of his son, sword held out in front of her. 

"General Aleyn," she said as they watched each other warily. "No words can fully express how I feel to be in your presence once more. So I'll let my sword express it instead." And she struck out first.

He was more than ready for her, holding her back with an easy parry. 

"You must be mistaken," Kenric's father said nonchalantly, almost as if they weren't in the midst of a sword fight. "We have not met before."

"But we have," she said evenly, gritting her teeth from the impact of one especially powerful swing. "Not too long ago, I worked here. Before you stuck me into one of the Lord Provost's jail cells for striking one of your men. I didn't stay there for too long, fortunately. Do you recall?"

From the flat anger that was now etched on General Aleyn's face, she knew he remembered her.

"Imagine," she said. "The last member of Nobles' Bane had been in your grasp before she escaped," she taunted. 

"If I remember correctly, the last member of Nobles' Bane wore the green sash. Is the companion who previously wore that sash you bear dead then?" the General rejoined coldly. Then, with a clean cut, his blade sliced through the very sash he spoke so lightly of, and it fluttered, two separate pieces, to her feet.

She tried to press forward, to find an opening, but with a single arch of his own sword, General Aleyn had her teetering off balance. With nowhere else to go, she found herself pressed against the wall, her sword barely able to meet the General's next assault.

"Pity," he murmured to her. "I was expecting more of a struggle than this." He sighed. "No matter. I'll just have to savor every moment as I cut you down to size. Slowly." Then, before she could blink, he pulled the same move he had pulled on his son, slashing into her sword arm. 

She gasped aloud as she felt the wound she had received days ago, from the incident with Lord Solran's crossbow, reopen. Her arm flew back; her sword sailed through the air, bounced off a nearby windowsill, and fell out of the eastern window. 

General Aleyn laughed, and in his moment of mirth, he didn't hear his son come up behind him, holding the tower's single chair with his uninjured hand. 

But Kenric wasn't left-handed; the hit wasn't as damaging as either he or Lauryn wished it could be. But at least it got Lauryn out from between Kenric's father and the wall.

"Tonerian. I should have known that you would disappoint me, yet again." General Aleyn straightened and turned to face them.

Lauryn felt Kenric stiffen beside her, and reached out to touch his arm.

The General studied where her hand touched his son, and then shook his head. "You were always too weak, too soft–"

"Kenric is anything but weak," she interjected.

He continued as if she hadn't interrupted. "I was overly lenient with you. Never disciplined you enough."

Lauryn worried about how pale Kenric was under his still demeanor. She knew it wasn't just because of the blood loss from his father's blade.

Because some wounds cut deeper than others.

"I should have kept a tighter rein on you, boy. Now look at you, consorting with this– this..."

Something in Kenric changed then, as if he was mentally shaking himself to take another grab at his composure.

"Say what you will about me, General Aleyn," he said slowly, "but don't cross that same line with Lauryn." 

The General hefted his sword casually. "Tonerian, if there is one thing that I will still teach you, it is to not interfere where you do not belong." And then he swung his sword.

The original swing was for her, she saw that. But Kenric pushed her away, and kept himself in the weapon's wake. And General Aleyn, taking control at the last moment, twisted his wrist so that only the broad side of his blade struck Kenric across the face. The blow was enough to send a senseless Kenric sprawling.

The General looked down at what he had done and raised a brow. 

"And I had so wanted you awake and conscious, so that you could see what it means to defy me," she heard him say musingly. Then he turned to look at her.

"It's just you and me now."

"How can you do that? To your own son?" She fought to keep herself sounding calm.

General Aleyn shrugged. "I disowned him long ago. I will have no coward for a son."

What was wrong with this man? She couldn't believe the words coming from his mouth. "What do you plan to do with Kenric?"

"You should be more worried about your own well-being."

Instead of wasting breath on a reply, she drew her knives. And then she tried not to flinch when General Aleyn laughed at them and her.

"Why don't you just save us both time and give up now?" he suggested.

"Why don't you just save us both time and throw yourself out the window?" she retorted. Only later would she realize how ironic her thought would be. 

She was able to block the first assault, and the second, and the third. The fourth succeeded in nicking her thigh; the fifth cornered her between the wall and the table that sat in front of the northern window. 

"Please," she said, more for herself than for General Aleyn.

_Oh gods, I can't fail. Not now. Not after everything that's happened. I can't die here, like this. At least not until General Aleyn is defeated first..._

"Please what?" General Aleyn asked, sounding pleased.

But she wasn't listening. Her gaze had fallen beyond him, to the floor where Danel's tattered blue sash lay.

_If only you were here. Would you succeed where I've failed?_

**__**She answered the question herself.

_Probably._

Sweet, cocky Danel. With his too capable moon discs and agile, acrobatic feats. How she missed him already.

She barely noticed how General Aleyn sent her knives skittering out of reach. Instead, she found herself strangely fascinated with the wall she was leaning against. 

From what seemed far away, she saw a sword raised above her. And from what seemed even farther away, she thought she heard someone calling her name.

_"Jade!"_

Suddenly, her eyes became too clear. They widened as they saw a blade starting to descend on her.

And then she jumped.

Placing a firm foot on the wall that cornered her on the left, she vaulted into the air and out of harm's way. As she flew over the table that had been on her right, she heard General Aleyn's sword _thud_ as it landed just a moment after her departure.

She landed back on her feet in a ready crouch. A near perfect landing. Danel would have been proud of her.

Her fingers snatched up a fallen knife; her feet took her to General Aleyn, who was still trying to dislodge his weapon from the wooden table.

And she plunged her knife into his back.

She freed her weapon with the intention of repeating her act when a hand touched her uninjured arm.

"Lauryn." Kenric's voice was at its gentlest.

She blinked. From the corner of her eye, she saw General Aleyn give up on his sword and stagger away from them, towards the southern window.

She started to turn toward the man, but Kenric spoke again. "Lauryn."

She stared at him, bewildered. His black eyes were as dark as they'd ever been. They searched her gray ones as if looking for a certain answer.

_What? What do you want from me?_

Looking down at her hands, she realized that Kenric had managed to pry the knife out of her grip. "You... stopped me," she said numbly. "You wanted to... save him?"

"Love," he murmured, "I wanted to save _you_."

She glanced up at him with childish puzzlement.

"What do you intend to do?" he asked her quietly.

"I'm going to kill him," she muttered. "I'm going to hurt him just like he..."

She shivered.

Kenric pulled her into his arms. "When I first met you, the real you and not the servant, you were a killer," he told her. "And something about that dark anger and desire for vengeance drew me to you. But the person I fell in love with wasn't a murderer. She had people to care about, things other than revenge to live for. You've changed for the better, Lauryn. And, it may be selfish of me, but I don't want you to change back." He looked her closely in the eye. "And neither, I think, do you. Can you honestly say that you can go back to the way you were before? When you would quite easily stab a man in the ribs without a second thought?"

"I..."

"Why do you think I went running off without telling you in the dungeon in the first place?"

She shook her head.

"I was hoping that I was able to deal with my father on my own. I didn't want to see you as you were moments ago. Just like you were in the past. That's not the person I've come to love."

This was going too fast. She heard the words, but couldn't grasp their complete meaning. So she settled for something else that she _could _understand.

"You're not unconscious anymore."

He smoothed a hand over her hair as a calming gesture. "I was only momentarily knocked out."

"You're safe," she said, nodding. "I'm glad. You have no idea what it felt like, realizing you weren't in the dungeon with us anymore."

"I thought I lost you for a moment there, too," he said, motioning to the spot where she had been cornered.

_I thought I lost myself..._

So they stood there, silently in each other's arms. But the peace that they had gathered around themselves was fated to be broken.

Looking over Kenric's shoulder and noticing how General Aleyn threw himself at them, she was _so _sure that his intended victim was herself. But in the confusion, she was knocked aside, knocking her head jarringly against a corner of the wooden table. 

She regained her focus just in time to see that General Aleyn had tackled his son onto the table, and they were struggling with one another, rolling... rolling...

"_No!_"

She grabbed at Kenric's feet but only received a splinter and a kick, accidental or not, she would never know, for her trouble. 

General Aleyn was on his back, already a good third of himself out of the Northern window. Kenric struggled over him, trying to free his arms from his father's grasps. General Aleyn lifted his head and stared straight at her, but his words were for his son.

"You'll never walk away from me, boy. Never."

And with a single heave, he threw himself and his son out the tower window.


	32. And Then He Sleeps

**You said Kenric wouldn't die!**

So I did. And so he won't. I knew that long before i even started writing these last chapters.

**And where is the King during all of this?**

Well, General Aleyn, being the control freak he really is, quite effectively locked King Duane in his chambers. Well, maybe he didn't physically lock the poor fool in, but he threatened him into staying calm and remaining in there, with reassurances that he would take care of it all. But even in your own room, there's no way not to be able to learn that your castle is under seige. So, similar to what that noble did in Daine's 'Wolf speaker" book, he poisons himself. I think i included this little summary somewhere. Or maybe that was in the previous draft that ended up being deleted. Hm.

**Author's Note: **Eh... yeah, college is taking up a lot of my time right now. More so than i even imagined. I'm hoping that once i get into the rhythm of things, i'll be able to set aside some good quality writing time. It's a good thing for you readers that i already had this chapter written for awhile. Otherwise, who knows when i would have been able to update. Enjoy. Or not.

**32. And Then He Sleeps**

_Nobles' Bane: Chapter 30_

_Axe_

Those around him laughed and joked with one another, patting one another wearily on the back and passing along congratulations at the victory.

Miraculously, these commoners had broken through the castle defenses. Those who had tried to defend it were now prisoners. 

Axe, too, wanted to celebrate the event. But worry weighed heavily on his heart.

_Oh, what a moment this would have been, had Danel been here. _

_And Vistra. Was she still alive? Where?_

It was as if the gods were listening to his thoughts. But gods often prove fickle, and answer a mortal's prayer in the way they least expect. And desire.

For Axe suddenly heard a scream.

From an almost unconscious part of his mind, he recognized the voice of the one who screamed.

It was almost obscene. Why would he hesitate at the sound of this scream and not countless others?

He would, because there was naught else that he would ever do. He could never ignore that voice. 

Especially if it were screaming.

_Vistra_.

Where was she?

Looking back at the moment in the future, he would never be able to explain what caused him to look up. Intuition? Luck? But look up, he did. 

To see two figures hurtling through the air towards the ground.

_What in Mithros' name...?!_

He heard someone murmur a similar curse aloud beside him. The Lord Provost, Lauryn's brother.

He pointed into the air at one of the figures. "Kenric," he exclaimed with some shock, growing pale. "And his father."

~*~*~

_Lauryn_

She stepped into a splatter of her own blood and nearly flung herself headfirst down the tower steps. Shaking, she righted herself, and set off again, throwing caution to the wind and moving at the same speed, if not faster, than she had been traveling just before she had nearly slipped. 

If she thought the trip up was long, the one down only seemed longer. With every step, the sob that had been building in her chest struggled up higher to her throat.

_Please, Kenric! Don't be dead!_

She threw herself down the final last steps, ignoring the pain that continued to grow from her wounds, and headed around to the northern part of the tower.

People were already gathered. She jumped into the throng, pushing past with trembling hands. People, strangers, most if not all, seemed to recognize her, and made way. 

At the center, she found Kenric laying utterly still on his side. She saw General Aleyn too, but didn't spare the horrible man even a half a glance before kneeling by Kenric's side. Blood seeped from his lip and both wrists lay askew. She wasn't brave enough to check for any other injuries, and instead bent her head over his chest.

And cried out when she saw the ever slow rise and fall of his ribs.

"He's breathing! He's breathing!" She sounded hysterical; she knew it for a fact. But she didn't care. "Someone, please fetch Lord Athaniel! Hurry!"

Glancing up, she suddenly noticed her brother sitting across from her. And he was sitting beside an unconscious Axe, as if guarding him from any who might mean harm.

"Wha– Is he going to be all right?"

Those blue eyes she had always loved gazed at her with such weariness and pain that she wondered if someone looking into her own eyes saw the same thing. 

"Using his Gift one more time completely sapped all the energy he had left in him. He should be fine, after good food and a comfortable bed," Travis said quietly.

"Using... his Gift?"

"He seemed to realize that Kenric was our ally, unlike his father. He threw everything he had into trying to slow his fall."

So. That was why Kenric was still alive. Still breathing. Axe was to thank for it.

She slowly lowered her gaze, wanting to hide her tears from any who might spot them.

But Travis was her brother. And he knew that something was wrong. He stood up, leaving Axe's side, and joined her, pulling her into as gentle a hug as he could offer, not wanting to further her own injuries.

And she finally cried, quietly, on Travis' shoulder.

~*~*~

Someone must have slipped something into her drink to make her sleep. For, when she awoke, she found that she had slept a day and a night away.

Travis smiled tiredly at her. "No, I don't think so. You were just that tired."

And then she suddenly sat up in her bed, and her shifting nearly caused a collision, for Travis' head was much closer to her than she had thought.

"Where's Kenric?" she demanded once they recovered. "Is he doing well?"

Travis just looked at her, any trace of his smile gone from his face.

"Is... is he still alive?"

Her brother nodded grimly. She prayed that she would never have to see such an expression ever again.

He started to stand. "When you're ready, I'll take you to him–"

"I'm ready now," she said quickly.

He considered her for a long, silent moment. Then he nodded. "Very well."

It was a struggle to get onto her feet, but once she was, she felt stronger for the effort. Her leg ached where it had been slashed, but that was the worst of the pain. She was even able to walk unassisted, albeit slowly.

She recognized the way to Kenric's room. After all, he himself had led her to his rooms, once upon a time. 

There were guards by the door. She briefly wondered who they were before being shuffled into the chamber. 

She blinked in surprise when she saw Nathan inside. She was about to ask him when he had arrived, when her eyes wandered to the bed. And then she lost any ability to speak.

He was so still, it was as if he was dead.

But he was still breathing.

She sighed with relief. "Still alive," she murmured.

Nathan stirred from beside the bed. He glanced at her with tired, lined eyes. "Is he?"

She stared at him hard. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"The healers. They suspect that the fall severely injured his head, if not the rest of his body."

"They... suspect?"

"Lauryn," Travis came up to her and squeezed her hand. "The healers were able to start healing his basic physical injuries, the broken limbs, the cracked ribs. But they won't know the extent of his other injuries unless he awakes."

"What do you maen... unless he awakes?" Even to her, her voice sounded strained.

Her brother spoke to her quietly. "They don't know when he'll come out of this unconscious state. Or if he will at all."

~*~*~

It wasn't supposed to happen this way.

_Was it really worth it?_

It was selfish of her to ask herself that question as many times as she did. 

_Of course it was. General Aleyn is dead. The king he controlled gone to the realm of the dead also, by his own hand. Things are going to change in Tortall. For the better._

__But she wanted to be selfish. Just this once.

She wanted to close her eyes and fervently pretend that she had never ventured into Corus. Never ventured on this foolhardy crusade. 

Because, that way, Danel would still be alive. And Kenric...

She huddled there in the darkness, on the corner of the small bed with her legs drawn up towards her chest. The cold from outside leaked heavily into the room, but she didn't know where else to go for a bit of space to herself.

She tensed when she heard a noise drifting through the open window.

_What's... that? Someone... singing?_

__A quiet voice was whispering into the night.

"_Sleep, my child _

_Sleep, my babe _

_I will protect you _

_And keep the nightmares away…_" 

She prayed that she would be left alone, but the voice only strayed closer.

"_Dawn may seem far _

_And the night an endless cloak,_

_But I will always be here _

_And safety… will always be near_." 

And then the singing stopped. Right outside the window.

"Darling, why don't you just come in now? Axe will murder me if I let you catch a chill."

"I already am 'in'. And how'd you know I was here?" she muttered querulously.

Travis leaned in against the window sill. "You didn't expect to be hiding out in the servants' quarters without the servants knowing, did you?"

"They told?" For a moment, she felt a child's naive betrayal.

"Lauryn," Travis said with disapproval. "They were worried about you. We all are."

"Well, your concern is misplaced," she said stiffly. "There are others more deserving of it."

He considered it. "Perhaps." He then stared straight down at her. "But then again, perhaps not."

She sighed. "Just go away, Travis."

"So you can continue wallowing? I think not." He paused. "Lauryn, I understand that you're hurting. And it hurts me to see you that way. But please, grieve by a fire where it's warm, and don't neglect food and rest as if they were your enemy. I think there's been pain enough that we don't need to inflict any on ourselves."

"I think the choice of wallowing is up to me," she retorted.

He shrugged. "Very well. But I'll offer you a warning first. Axe says that if you don't return back into the castle within the hour, he'll come out and force you there. From which he will tie you to your bed and hand feed you some food, since you've refused to eat."

She snorted.

"I wasn't finished. He also added that if you continued to behave like a spoiled child, he would turn you over his knee and spank you."

She blinked. "What?"

Travis smiled brilliantly at her, obviously pleased.

"You're lying," she said flatly.

He gave her a big, jaunty shrug. "Perhaps. Perhaps not."

"Travis, you're being foolish–"

"Just so you know," he interrupted her, "Axe told me that three quarters of an hour ago. You have fifteen minutes left before you lose all remaining dignity."

She stared at him, trying to figure out whether or not he was merely speaking lies. It was strange, seeing this mischievous, young man with lovely, glittering blue eyes, and remembering the harsh featured, cold man he had been a month or so ago. Strange indeed.

She got to her feet and glared at him, who was laughing at her just through the window. "Well, come on then. Do your sister a favor and inform Axe that his devious measures are unnecessary; I'm on my way."


	33. United

****

Author's Note: It's been a horribly long time, no? Please accept my most profound apologies. I was even thinking of finishing the rest of this fic before updating at all… but I decided to just post this chapter up first. It's been hard for me to get myself to sit down and write lately, maybe reading a few supportive reviews is just what I need. Thank you for being so patient with me. College is most certainly an experience of a lifetime. (In a good way, of course.) So here, I bring you, albeit tentatively, the next chapter. (if there are errors, please excuse them. I wasn't patient enough to run it through with my beta.)

****

33. United

__

Nobles' Bane: Chapter 31

After she had a fulfilling meal (under Axe's menacing gaze), she had fallen into bed, feeling utterly exhausted. It felt like she had only been asleep for a few hours when she was awakened.

From there, she stumbled blindly into a dress that Delice held out and ordered her into. Matching shoes were brought for her, and jewels too.

"What's this for?" she asked, dazed, while holding up a handful of stringed pearls.

"They're for your hair," Delice said patiently, snatching the strand from her. 

"My... hair? Why? What's happening?"

"Hold still while I pull up your hair," Delice scolded her.

"But–"

"I said to hold still!"

She held still. 

Once Lauryn's hair was in a proper coif, Delice stepped back to study her work. "No, no. Nevermind. The pearls won't do at all." She frowned in thought.

"Why am I getting dressed like this?" Lauryn tried again.

Delice turned to one of the slaves who stood beside her. "The green ones that I rejected earlier. I want them back. Will you fetch them please?"

The girl quickly ran off to do as she was bid, and Delice turned back to Lauryn. "You look lovely, lady."

She blinked. "Pardon?"

Delice smiled at her. "You're beautiful."

Lauryn laughed, and even to her, it sounded awkward. "A fancy getup doesn't do that much to change a person."

Delice chuckled. "You've never been around Court for as long as I have, to think that. You and your brother. You're both quite striking."

Before she could reply, there was a pounding on the door.

"Lauryn! Aren't you ready yet? They're waiting for you!"

She recognized Nathan's voice and opened the door. "Who's waiting for me?"

He blinked when he saw her, and then blurted "Everybody!"

Before she could demand to know who this mysterious 'everybody' was, Delice's slave was back. The 'green ones' that Delice had rejected earlier turned out to be several glittery emerald drops that were quickly pinned into her hair, and a lovely jade comb which was inserted right in front of Lauryn's coif, framing it perfectly.

Delice smiled a pleased smile. "You look like royalty."

Lauryn merely found the comment disconcerting.

"Now go with Nathan, quickly."

"I don't understand," Lauryn protested as she was just about pushed out the door. "What's happening?" she asked Nathan, just now noticing his own sleek attire.

"I'm not quite sure myself," he said. And, indeed, he did appear a bit nervous.

She paused for a moment in the hallway, studying him.

He stopped and glanced back at her, tugging at his collar. "What?" he asked with irritation.

"You look a lot like–" she stopped.

__

...like your father.

She felt guilty then. She had neglected Nathan these past days, neglected him and his parents. When he deserved to be told of her discovery the moment she realized he had arrived.

"Like what?"

"Like a noble," she amended softly.

He snorted. "From you, that would most definitely be an insult."

She frowned. "Not necessarily."

"You hate nobles," he retorted flatly.

She went still, and Nathan immediately noticed his misstep.

"Lauryn, no, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking when I spoke," he apologized, flustered.

She turned away from him and started walking again, but the shoes seemed uncomfortably high, and her bodice seemed unpleasantly tight. She stumbled.

Nathan righted her. "Lauryn," he said, voice quiet, "he was my friend too."

His words gave her pause. 

__

Kenric had been more than a friend to me...

Just as Clarine had been more than a friend to him.

She finally nodded. "I know."

He wavered on uncertainty for a moment, then he, too, nodded. And he offered her his arm. "Come on. Everyone's waiting."

~*~*~*~

'Everyone' did indeed turn out to be... _everyone_. Axe, the Queen, Lord Athaniel, a few nobles whom her brother had reassured her a few days ago were supporters of their side, and their guards. She also saw Caleb, Cecil, Jessup, and several of the other villages who had aided them. Everyone was dressed in as fine a matter as she had never seen them dress before. 

"Is this... some sort of party?" she asked one of those gathered.

Axe shook his head at her. "How many parties do you know of, that take place up on the castle walls?"

She frowned at him, saw her brother over his shoulder, and asked if he perhaps knew what was going on. Travis merely winked and looked out over the castle walls towards the city.

One of the men who had worked under Travis as the Lord Provost stepped aside and offered her his spot. She smiled her thanks and went to her brother's side.

"My, don't you look pretty," he teased her.

She snorted. "'Pretty' is a word to describe young girls, dear brother. Not I." Even as she spoke, she lifted a hand to her cheek to touch the scar from her youth.

He caught her hand and lowered it back to her side. "Some of my best memories are of when you were a young girl," he rebuked her. He waited for her to smile at him in consent before speaking again. "How do I look?"

She shrugged. "Dashing as always, I suppose." She remembered those stories she had heard about him, the Lord Provost, in the past. The ones involving love sick girls attending hangings in hopes of catching a glimpse of his disturbingly cold, but handsome face. Well, he wasn't cold anymore, and, to any other young man's chagrin, more young female hearts were about to be in danger. 

She raised a brow slyly. "You know, we really need to find you a wife."

Her brother gave her a look of mock horror. "A wife?" he repeated, sounding appalled. "Whatever for?"

A hand touched her shoulder. "Lauryn," the name sounded a bit uncomfortable coming from Axe's tongue, but he had told her that he was getting adjusted to it, "it's time."

"...Time?"

He led her to a far edge of the castle walls, the part closest to the capital of Tortall, Corus. She was still looking at him with some confusion when a great, thunderous roar sounded from below.

Her mouth dropped open. "I didn't know there were this many people in Corus, even," she murmured, looking out over the wall into the faces of countless people gathered, cheering, below.

"Not all are from Corus, lady," Lord Athaniel said from a bit behind her. " Just before your companions, the young men and woman from the villages, set off with you and the others to kidnap nobles, they sent out messages, using the Gift, to other nearby villages for volunteers to your cause. And they gathered here, at the capital, waiting. Their help was greatly appreciated, your brother tells me, during the siege of the castle. The citizens of Corus wouldn't have been as successful otherwise."

"They came here for you, Lauryn. Do you see?" Travis pointed to a several of the closest members of the still loudly cheering crowd.

She leaned forward, trying to spot what he was talking about. "See what?"

And then she saw them. 

Sashes.

Blue, brown, green, red, of every color there possibly was, and more. The people gathered below, all that she could see, wore sashes. She even saw one that was floral-printed. 

Surprised, she glanced behind her and saw that Caleb, Cecil, and their friends were also adorning sashes of their own. She briefly wondered why she hadn't seen them at first glance.

Catching her gaze, Caleb gave her a smart salute and smiled at her astonishment.

"They're here to see you," Axe said to her quietly. "Why don't you speak to them?"

But she couldn't, she didn't know what to say.

Thankfully, Travis took up the slack. One of his soldiers stepped up to his side and lifted his hand as if to touch Travis' back. But the hand stopped a fingersbreadth away, and she saw a slender tendril of the man's Gift extricate itself from the soldier's fingers to become absorbed into Travis' spine. And when Travis spoke, his voice was _loud_. Loud enough to be heard by all those gathered, even those whose faces were too far away to be distinguishable.

"As you can see," he said humorously, "your presence here has struck my sister speechless."

There followed a short silence in which her brother looked at her expectantly. But her mouth was dry; she couldn't work out a word even if she wanted to.

So Travis had to turn back to the crowd. "Seeing as my sister has lost her ability to speak, I shall in her stead."

She listened to him offer the crowd an elaborate thanks for their attendance that day, a thanks more profound than one she could have ever thought of instead. As he continued to speak, telling the gathering about what had been happening inside of the castle while they had been occupied with the siege, she turned to look at Axe.

"You could have warned me," she said with a grimace.

He gave her a lop-sided smile. "I could have," he agreed remorselessly.

Travis' tale ended with General Aleyn's leap from the Seer's Tower with his son and the discovery of King Duane's suicide.

"Which brings us to another affair," Travis said somberly. "King Duane and Queen Janah have no heir to inherit--"

"You're not entirely correct on that, Travis," she quickly interjected.

He paused to look at her thoughtfully. Then he lifted a hand and motioned to the soldier at his back. The man removed his hand, glowing with the power of his Gift, from Travis' back, and gently rested it behind her shoulder. Travis nodded at her to speak

She hesitated uncertainly, but then leaped in. "Queen Janah did have a child. _Does_ have a child. A son who is actually here with us today."

An outcry arose, from beneath her amongst the crowd, and from behind her. She decided to face those behind her first.

Soldiers moved aside, making the way between Queen Janah and herself clear. The widow looked as if she were close to a swoon; Lord Athaniel helped her stand. Lord Athaniel stood stiffly at the Queen's side, facing Lauryn, studying her with his light blue eyes. Nathan's eyes. In them, she saw hope. And pain, caused by that same hope being crushed so many times in the past.

Lauryn bowed her head. "Your highness. My lord. I apologize for withholding this information until now. It was not with malicious intent."

"I will take your word on that," Lord Athaniel said. "Just as long as what you say is the truth."

"I think you may be able to see that for yourself." She lifted her gaze, searching until she found the man who had escorted her to these walls, the man whom she had depended on, and loved, during her youth. "Nathan. Won't you come forward and greet your parents?"

The shock on his face was complete. There was more than a little disbelief there, too. He stumbled forward, stopping a few feet in front of the Queen. But it was Lord Athaniel's face he examined.

Standing as they were, only a blind man would have been able to deny the resemblance. Sure, they did not share every last physical detail. But they had the same unruly head of black hair, the same blue gaze. And, if you looked hard enough, you can see that they had the same smile. 

They stood there, one man noble to the core while the other was a mere horse breeder in a noble's clothing, staring at one another, measuring and assessing.

It was the Queen who broke the awkward moment. She reached out to Nathan with a plaintive "Jonathan?"

And Nathan's stiff exterior shattered with that plea. He let the Queen pull him into an embrace, even returned it after a moment of uncertainty.

Down below, the Tortallans who had witnessed the reunion broke out into cheers.

"Interesting," she heard her brother murmur consideringly. "Interesting."

And when he spoke again, it wasn't to her, but to the gathered below.

"So it appears that we are not as bereft of an heir as we first thought." His voice reverberated in her ears. "I present to you Jonathan, Queen Janah's only son."

The cheering from below got louder, if that were even possible. The Tortallans even took up a chant.

"Hear that? What are they saying?" she heard Caleb question curiously.

She listened for a moment. "Bean paste?"

"Lean bake?" Travis suggested with a smile.

But what Axe said made that smile disappear. "No. Listen. They are calling for _you_, Jade. They're saying, 'Queen Jade.'"


	34. Decisions

****

So is Kenric dead?!

I said he wouldn't die, didn't I? Well, wouldn't you know, you find out whether or not I was telling the truth in this very chapter.

****

After this fic is over, what next?

I do have a new story bubbling in my head. It will involve the Goddess of Chaos finding a way to once again infiltrate the mortal realm with her evil. Daine and Numair are sent to the rescue… but things don't quite go their way. It will be called "Chaos Born".

****

*poke* Where'd Kalasin go?

She's coming! But not in this chapter. The next one, I believe.

****

AN: Lauryn's story is drawing to a close. (The end is near. Hide.) As I said earlier, Kenric is back in this chapter. Now, onward.

****

34. Decisions 

__

Nobles' Bane: Chapter 32

"I saw him sneak away to see Delice again. He thinks he's being so sneaky." She sighed. "I hope he's more careful. A scandal involving the Lord Provost and a servant girl is the last thing we need right now."

She spent an hour every afternoon sitting beside Kenric's sleeping form, talking to him. Keeping him informed.

At times, she felt foolish for doing it. Foolish, vulnerable, and naïve. But she couldn't help but hope that, somewhere within the battered body, Kenric still lived. And listened. 

"Axe says that Travis' behavior is typical. Typical of the blood we share. That we both always seem to choose the more difficult path when it comes to…"

_To love_…

It had been six days since the gathering by the castle walls. Corus had become quieter since, but the citizens still lived on edge, wondering who their new monarchs would be.

She had hoped that she wouldn't be too obvious, but from the way everyone seemed to walk on tip-toe around her, she knew that it was well known throughout the castle that she was avoiding Nathan's presence. And his parents' too.

"They want me to say yes," she said, more than slightly bitter. "They haven't told me so, but I know it. They want Nathan to be king, with me as his wife. They think that everything will be just dandy that way. Why can't they understand that things aren't that simple?"

The grip she had on his hand tightened. "I can't do this. Kenric, I can't do this. Not alone. Please, please wake up. Don't leave me here to face this myself." But this was a plea she spoke at every visit. And the fact that she had to repeat it just before she left him every afternoon demonstrated how very unheard it was.

But the gods must have finally heard her prayer, for she received a summons from Axe during dinner with her brother later that day.

"Lady," the slave bowed, "your companion, Axe, has asked that I tell you this: Kenric has stirred."

She got to her feet so quickly that her chair fell back and nearly knocked Travis off his own. "He's awake?"

The way the slave paused before replying chilled her brief happiness. "He is… stirring. The healers are with him now."

Lauryn glanced over her shoulder and frowned at her brother, who leaned over his plate, rubbing his side. "Travis, what are you doing?"

He merely shook his head at her. "Come on. Let's go check on Kenric."

She nodded and briskly headed out of the dining hall. Reaching Kenric's room, she heard muffled cries from inside. Slaves huddled, whispering to one another, in the hallway. They moved aside to let her past the doorway. 

"It was all my fault! Kenat--"

"Hush, my lord." A healer knelt over a distraught Kenric.

"Stop! I said to stop!" Kenric lashed out at the healer, pushing him away. "Don't heal me; go heal Kenat! He's the one who's hurt--"

She pushed her way to the bedside. "What's going on? Who is Kenat? Kenric--"

Kenric gasped and made fervent hand motions towards her. "Don't call me that! Father… he'll be angry if he hears you," he whispered feverishly. He shrank back into his pillow and gave her a strange look. "Who are you? Wh--what are you doing here? Does father know you're here?" He glanced at the others for answers, shrinking further into his sheets when he got none. He turned to look at the healer then. "Please. Go to Kenat. He needs you; he's badly injured…"

"Who is Kenat?" Lauryn asked again, struggling to understand what was happening.

The hand Kenric reached out to her pleadingly was trembling. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have… I… I didn't think he would get hurt. But the dog, father's hunting dog, it attacked Kenat when I… when I…"

She didn't even realize that she was swaying on her feet until her brother reached out to catch one arm while Axe, who had come over to stand on her other side, took the other.

Kenric hid his face in his hands. "I shouldn't have pushed him. I'm so sorry…"

~*~*~

"Lord Athaniel requests your presence, Lady."

She shook her head. "I'm afraid I'm not feeling well. Please inform the lord of this fact and ask him to pardon me," she said to the slave.

The young girl nodded, although her eyes told Lauryn what she thought of her fib. Lauryn turned away, but only ended up facing Axe's own penetrating gaze.

"You can't avoid him forever."

"I can try," she muttered.

He merely gave her a hard look to tell her how very childish her behavior was.

"I don't know what to do, Axe," she said wearily in reply.

"Lord Athaniel is not a fool, Lauryn. He will not let the topic go so easily."

"Why doesn't he just leave me alone? Doesn't he know that my silence is as good as a refusal?"

"Things aren't that simple any more. You aren't just the average commoner. You are Tortall's Jade. And this is politics."

"Politics," she muttered with disgust.

"He knows what he is asking. He has done his research. He has spoken to the others. He has spoken to me. Think, Lauryn. Presently, there still is no publicly accepted heir. You have presented a prospect. But Nathan is just one, and there can be many. Not all nobles who followed The General have been captured or converted. Those who have escaped can rally together; other prospects can be presented. And these prospects will not be illegitimate sons. They will not be commoners. Both of which, Nathan clearly is." Axe's gaze was merciless, but his tone was gentle. "You want Nathan to be King. Fine. But _you_ need to be beside him to make that possible."

"… but why _me_?"

He smiled faintly at her. "The people love you. They have already asked you to become their Queen. They will follow you. But if you refuse Nathan now, they will wonder why. And they will start doubting him. And ambivalent people can be bought over with gold and silver, a fact that the nobles who will need support know very, very well."

She lowered her gaze to the floor. 

__

I can't. I can't do this. Why are you doing this to me?

But she trusted Axe. He would give his life to protect her; she knew that. But…

"Lauryn." Axe touched her lightly on her shoulder. "Lord Athaniel is well aware of the Lady Clarine and her importance to Nathan. This decision of his to act was not an easy one. He would not ask this lightly of his son. Or of you. 

"He would not," Axe murmured again. "And… nor would I."

_So. You have made the same decision that Lord Athaniel has made_.

Axe spoke again into her silence, making this one of the longest speeches he has ever given to her in her life. "There is another way to look at it, love. If you refuse, you will have no place in this castle. Perhaps you will be granted a name and become a noble. But the castle will not be yours to stay in indefinitely. However, if you accept, this castle will be your home. And it is in this castle… that Kenric will stay."

It was almost unfair. Axe knew her too well. He knew exactly what strings to pull. 

"What will _you_ do, Axe?" she suddenly asked with genuine curiosity. "Now that there is no Nobles' Bane."

He didn't even have to pause to think of his answer. "I am as one with the commoners of Tortall. I follow you, no matter what path that may lead to. Just as I have always done."

"You do as much guiding as I do leading, Axe," she said quietly. _Thank you_.

He acknowledged her thought with a nod. "So. What say you, Lauryn?"

She started to turn. "I'm going to go visit Kenric. But afterwards… afterwards, I will go and attend Lord Athaniel."

~*~*~*~

He put down the book he had been reading as she slipped into the room. She stopped a few paces past the doorway, and they stared at one another.

Then Kenric smiled at her. "Good afternoon, mistress."

He recognized her. It was one of his good days.

He looked at her nervously as she sat down beside the bed. "I'm not sure if you should stay and talk to me today. Father won't be happy to learn that I've had visitors--"

"You're father will never hurt you again, Kenric. Have no worries." 

Everyday she had to assure Kenric that his father would not hurt him or be upset. And she despised the way he winced every time she called him by 'Kenric.' She wished that his father were still alive so that she could hurt him. Again and again for all this pain he had caused to Kenric as a child.

"Do you…" he hesitated, looking at her with wide, uncertain eyes.

_Do you know if Kenat is all right?_

It was a question he asked her everyday. Or, at least, everyday he was coherent.

"Kenat is feeling much better," she said encouragingly. 

He breathed a child's sigh of relief. "Oh, good."

She wanted to cry, then.

_How could you have forgotten? Why can't you remember?_

There were no answers. One could only rationalize that the fall off the tower had shocked his mind into his past. He lived his childhood memories; after that moment in which he had hurt one of the slaves' children by pushing the little boy into one of his father's dogs…

And he was stuck in more than just memories. Physically, the healers had decided that only with a miracle would Kenric ever use his legs again.

A hand suddenly touched the side of her face.

"Oh, please don't cry," Kenric implored, distressed at seeing her silent tears. "Please don't."

"I'm not," she bit out. "I'm not," she said again, just as another tear slid from the corner of her eye.

He leaned back to study her uncertainly. "Father always says that crying is a weakness. That only the weak show their emotions. Would you agree?"

She might have a few months ago.

"No," she said sharply. "It isn't weakness. Merely human."

A frown creased Kenric's forehead. "Oh," he said as he thought about what she said.

Axe was right, as always. Kenric wasn't going anywhere. 

And so, neither was she.

She got to her feet. "Kenric, I'm sorry, but I must go for now." To see Lord Athaniel.

The look of disappointment that appeared so clearly on his face touched her heart. "Will you come back?"

She smiled at him. "Without a doubt."

He smiled back his sweet smile as she left.

Kenric's mind was stuck in his past, reduced back to his childhood. But this time, she would be here. And she was going to make sure that it would be full of happy memories. This time, he was going to grow up happy, something he never was because of his father.

_Kenric, I'll take care of you…_

~*~*~

_May your heart find as many adventures in the Realm of the Dead as it did among the Living._

Cobalt of Nobles' Bane.

And then his name, engraved within the shape of one of his beloved moon discs.

_Danel_.

The wind suddenly picked up, throwing her hair against her face. With a frown, she got to her feet and glanced around suspiciously.

Nathan stood watching her about ten feet away from Danel's grave. He stood stiffly in his fine clothes. His black hair, longer now, was tied back into a tail, giving his face an angular, pointed look. The hair made him look more like a noble than the clothes did.

She almost turned to walk away, but something in his expression made her plant her feet.

She hadn't spoken to him yet. She had expressed her consent to his father, but she didn't know how Nathan felt about it. Obviously, he, too, had given in.

She wasn't sure she wanted to talk to him. Or knew what to say.

Her hair flew into her eyes again. She swiped a hand across her forehead and caught at her hair when she noticed that the wind also tugged at the leaves that lay between her and Nathan. The leaves were gently lofted by something entirely unnatural into mid-air where they seemed to dance before her eyes. 

"What the--"

As if sensing her distrust, they swirled up around her, capturing her in its whirlwind of leaves and petals. She stood stock still even though she wanted to fight them off. After all, how strange would it be to see a grown woman wrestling with a few handful of leaves?

And then they stopped. And pulled away.

But it wasn't over.

They gathered in front of her, falling gently back down to the grass one at a time. Until they were all still.

And she saw that they had spelt out a message for her.

_Will you marry me?_

Her breath caught; she suddenly realized that Nathan had come to stand right beside her. Waiting.

"You already know the answer," she finally said. "I already agreed."

"You agreed with my father," he said softly in reply. "As did I. But two people who are supposed to be married before the end of the month should also agree with _one another_, should they not?"

She laughed a helpless, vulnerable laugh. "I don't know. Maybe we should just let your father handle it. After all, he seems to have all the right answers."

"You were never one to be bullied into a decision," he said challengingly. "What gives now?"

"I'm just… tired. Danel is dead. Kenric is…" she choked. "I never wanted this. Any of it."

"Danel gave his life for your cause, Lauryn. And now that you've defeated General Aleyn, you're willing to crawl back and live as if you've never been in Nobles' Bane? Yes, I'm sure those zealous nobles who seek the now empty throne for themselves with thank you for your consideration," he said mockingly.

Her fist snapped out towards his face; she hardly recognized her own intent until she felt Nathan's tight grip around her wrist.

"How _dare_ you--"

"I dare it," he said matter of factly, "for Clarine. She loved Tortall while she still lived. And I refuse to just hand it over to the highest bidder. Not whilst I can inherit it."

"So you're going to force me to marry you?" she demanded, still angry.

He blinked, looking momentarily surprised at himself. He shook his head and released her hand. "No, that wasn't my intent. I merely… I merely wanted you to know my reasons for agreeing to this. I refuse to let Clarine die for nothing. I will not let her death be for naught."

Her anger suddenly dissipated as she realized what Nathan was hinting at.

_You walk away from here, you make Danel's death pointless. And Kenric's sacrifice as well…_

"I told you. I already agreed to marry you," she said. But there was no more anger in her words.

"We will hate each other more than we hated General Aleyn if we carry on this way. I know you will never love me as you love Kenric; I don't expect you to. And I know you understand that my heart will always be Clarine's. But I," he motioned to the leaves that still spelt out a proposal on the grass beside them, "I am willing to put in the effort to make this marriage work. I don't want to be fighting with you all the time. We used to be great friends once. And we can be again," he said quietly. "But only if it's mutual."

She studied the message again. 

"So," he said. "Is it?"

A butterfly, its wings an amazingly striking cobalt, settled onto one of the leaves.

"Lauryn," Nathan said, sounding terribly uncertain. "Do you think this can work?

She looked at him then. Nodded. "Yes. It will."


	35. The Last Chapter

****

A.N.: It's been nearly a year since my last update! Gah! I apologize! And I also apologize for any grammar/spelling errors in this chapter. I haven't had the time to recheck it for minor erros. I just wanted to get it up ASAP. So, sorry if you see any weird errors.

The Last Chapter.

"The wedding went well. It wasn't as dull as I thought it would be, but I suppose a bride's not supposed to be bored at her own wedding," she said conversationally. She wasn't expecting a response back; after all, she was only speaking to a headstone.

During the past couple months, she had found a way to slip away from her duties to speak to Danel. None of the others said anything to her about her habit, but she knew that they were well aware of where she was going every day.

"It's a lot more difficult being royalty than I'd ever thought. And I hate politics more than ever," she said fervently. From dusk to dawn, it seemed as if there was always a noble underfoot at the castle, demanding to understand the current situation, wondering if their lands were at stake, what kind of tax increases they would have to worry about. And that was just concerning those incumbent nobles who had surrendered willingly to the new monarchs. There were those other nobles who had not surrendered, who had been jailed or fined. There were lands that were still left unclaimed; lands that, if not ennobled to someone trustworthy, would be the cause of feuds and bloodshed.

And Lauryn had had enough of fighting to last a lifetime. More than.

"If someone had ever told me that I would be a noble --Queen, no less-- of Tortall a decade ago, I would have laughed heartily at them. After punching them in the nose, of course."

There was the sound of laughter a few yards away from her. She glanced up and noticed Travis, leaning against the castle wall that bordered the cemetery and watching her.

He looked as if he wanted to speak but wasn't sure if he wanted to interrupt her moment with Danel.

She stood and smiled reassuringly at her younger brother. "I was just saying goodbye," she said softly.

He nodded. "I know. I just wanted to make sure that you didn't miss the reception that's being held in your honor."

She raised a bemused brow at him.

"And Delice said she'd kill me if I let you get grass stains on your wedding dress," he added with a smile.

She laughed aloud at that, and stood up, carefully brushing off her dress as she did so.

He exaggeratedly checked her dress for any blemishes, and then gave her a satisfied nod. "I'll wait for you," he said, stepping away and giving her some privacy.

She smiled as she watched Travis' back.

"You would have liked him, Danel. I know you would have." She grew serious again. "I was good as a member of Nobles' Bane. We all were. I just hope I could make half as good a Queen, too."

She started to step back, but then hesitated. "Thank you, Danel," she said quietly. "Thank you for being my friend. I wish you weren't …dead for me to finally be saying this. But I'm not sure if I've ever told you when you were alive. Thank you …for loving me."

Travis pretended not to notice her shiny eyes when she finally edged away from Danel's grave and joined him.

They slowly started back to where the reception following the wedding was being held. But then she abruptly pivoted on her heel to face him.

"Travis, I just wanted to tell you that--" but those words that had been so easy to say to the dead were not as easy to say to the living.

She frowned, focusing her gaze on the castle that hovered a short distance over her brother's shoulder.

_What's wrong with you_, she scolded herself. _Just say the words; you don't want to leave them to be said only after death._

But Travis only nodded, those lovely cobalt blue eyes filled with remarkable understanding. "I know, Lauryn. I know."

She smiled blindly at him, relieved. She started to speak, but the words once again froze in her throat and this time her eyes narrowed as she stared searchingly up at the castle behind Travis.

He immediately turned to see what it was that suddenly caught Lauryn's eye. "What is it?"

She blinked and started to doubt whether or not she had seen any suspicious movement at all. "Nothing. I thought I saw something. But it was just the sun glinting off a window." Or the remainder of the tears that stubbornly refused to go away after saying goodbye to Danel.

Travis glanced at her carefully before handing her a handkerchief. "All right. Now, let's get back. Delice will smack us both if we miss the reception she planned so meticulously for you."

__

Nobles' Bane: The Epilogue

And so it came to be that King Jonathan of Conte and Queen Lauryn of Nobles' Bane were the first monarchs of the Conte line.

To say that we lived happily ever after would be a lie.

But to say that we lived unhappily ever after would be a lie as well.

Nathan --I still find it difficult to remember to call him Jonathan, even now-- and I have come to terms with one another. We work well together and maintain a good partnership. Even though there are still times when I went to throttle the very breath from his lips.

But then I remember that if Nathan is gone, then I would have to personally deal with the politics of the nobles of Tortall, a task I hardly relish. Although, our relations have improved since I first became queen. After all, I no longer threaten nobles at the dinner table with a butter knife. I have learned to tolerate most of them, and, amusingly enough, they have learned to tolerate me.

I guess that's just the way things become when you're older. You no longer have the energy and enthusiasm of youth and, as a result, become more cooperative.

I even like a few nobles (although of late, I seem to be vexating some more of them with my latest project:

abolishing slavery in Tortall).

I managed to ennoble Axe, a fact that still sets him off into grumbles to this day. He's a duke now, with his own lands. His Grace, the Duke Axe of Naxen. Although, he still threatens to wallop me if I ever call him by his full title. And Travis, too, has landed himself the lovely fief of Goldenlake, for when he finally decides to settle down and raise a family of his own.

Well, I've reached the end of my tale. It's not the same as the one that the scribes painted, but it's _mine_, and it'll do. I'm going to hand the manuscript over to Axe now. He says he's going to magic the book such that only those who are worthy and special enough will be able to read its pages.

So, if you're reading this, feel flattered. Axe says you're special.

He also says that only those who actually _need _and can _learn_ from my story will be able to read it.

The fact that people could actually learn from my narrative makes me laugh--

And laughter is a good note on which to end any story.

_ _

Kalasin, in the Present

Kally sat back on her bed, her eyes still on the last word of the page.

_Of course. Why didn't I recognize it before. Lauryn… that had been the name of the Queen married to King Jonathan the First, the very beginning of the Conte line._

She remembered vaguely learning of the pair in history classes. Of course, the stories she had heard were about their reign, and not about how they had come to be monarchs. If she had been learning about such events such as the one in Lauryn's book, then surely she would have been paying more attention to her instructors.

She slowly shook her head, still absorbing the whole of the story she had read. It almost seemed too farfetched to be genuine, but somehow Kally knew that it was.

But there was one part that bothered her.

_…Only those who actually need and can learn from my story will be able to read it_.

What could she, Kalasin, learn from a story from generations past? She didn't need to read it; she didn't need this story--

At least, she didn't want to admit that she did.

But inside, she knew exactly why she had been allowed to read Lauryn's story.

_Sacrifice. Duty_.

Kalasin could only imagine how devastating it had been for Lauryn to discover Kenric's state, especially so soon after Danel's death.

But she had been able to rise above her own pain to do what duty called her to do. She married Nathan and became Queen. She put herself into a position in which she had to directly interact with the very people she had hated most. Not only that, but she also became one of them when she took her title as Queen. She worked throughout her reign to change what it meant to be a noble…

Kalasin had to flush when she looked at her own recent behavior in comparison.

_What a terrible, selfish brat I am,_ she cursed herself silently. She was appalled at the way she had treated Kaddar earlier. Her situation was not nearly as bad as Lauryn's, and here she was behaving so immaturely.

Journeying to the foreign land of Carthak and marrying Kaddar.

That was her _duty_.

Giving up her adolescent dreams of being a warrior of Tortall?

Her _sacrifice._

It was tough to be a princess.

But it was going to be even harder to be a queen.

She suddenly stood up, resolving to search out Kaddar so that she could apologize to him right that instant. Lauryn's book accidentally fell from her lap in the process, and a few pages that she hadn't noticed before fluttered out of the book and landed by the foot of her bed.

"What's this?" she asked herself aloud. She read, "The Afterword: My Confession."

__

The Afterword: My Confession

As much as I hate to contradict Lauryn's last written words, I must inform you now that the story isn't quite over.

At least, not until my part is told.

Axe has finally come to me with Lauryn's finished product years after she finished writing it. Reading her words was like having her near me again, and it brought me both pleasure and pain. At first, I did not understand why Axe brought the book to me, but now I have to agree that he's right. There's another story still waiting to be told, an aspect that will complete Lauryn's narrative.

Initially, I had thought that my story would always be a secret. It would remain a burden that I carried for the rest of my life.

That plan proved useless, however, when thirty eight years ago, Travis barged into my room without announcing himself first.

I froze by the window that I was still at, caught redhanded.

Travis frowned at me, anger bright on his features and shock numbing his tongue.

Then, "You saw me from the cemetery?" I said quietly.

His mouth opened as if to speak, but no words came out of it. His jaw closed, and he merely nodded.

I grimaced and nodded back, as if not realizing the extent of his shock. "I thought so. I was hoping that I had been able to move away from the window in time…"

"No," Travis finally said. "I saw you."

There was only one question left then. "Did she see me too?"

He heard the terrible yearning in my voice, and his anger dissipated, leaving him with a depressed type of confusion.

"No, she didn't see. She thought it was just the glare of the sun off a window," he said quietly. And then, "Why did you pretend that you were…"

I slowly turned away to look back out the window again. If I squinted enough, I imagined that I could see the joyous wedding reception.

"Kenric," Travis said quietly, "why are you breaking my sister's heart?"

"Her is not the only one that's breaking."

"You loved her."

I nodded. "And I still do."

"Then how can you do this to her? How can you proceed with this ruse… to make us all believe that you don't remember… that you're crippled…"

"I _am_ crippled, Travis," I said a little more sharply than I intended. "That isn't a ruse."

Travis shook his head. "I meant that you were pretending to be crippled mentally. Pretending that you're stuck in a child's mind."

I didn't meet his gaze.

"Lauryn loves you, Kenric. Crippled or otherwise. You would not be doing this to my sister if you really loved her."

My head snapped up at that. "Do _not_ tell me that I do not love Lauryn, Travis. Do you think that it is easy for me? Do you think that I actually enjoy pretending not to recognize her? Do you think I take pleasure in making her cry when she visits me? Do you know how hard it is to stay my hand, to keep myself from touching her and comforting her--"

I realized that I was nearly yelling and was thankful that the castle was empty. Everyone was attending the royal marriage ceremony; the castle was nearly isolated except for myself.

Travis shook his head. "She is going to be furious to find out the truth."

I gazed at him sharply. "She isn't going to."

I saw Travis' jaw clench. "Explain yourself. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tell her."

I nodded. And sighed. "Look at me, Travis. I can no longer walk. Or ride. It takes me nearly a quarter of an hour to move from that bed to this window using my arms. I--" I took a deep breath and tried to stay steady. "Lauryn deserves more than to be with… this."

"Lauryn deserves to be with the one she loves," Travis rejoined gently.

I shook my head. "I heard them name her. I awoke that afternoon, the afternoon the citizens of Corus demanded that Lauryn be their queen. And I suddenly knew… that that was how it was supposed to be. Lauryn is meant to be Tortall's queen. She's capable of so much… but she won't do any of the great things that she has the potential to do if she's married to me."

"So you decided to leave her with no other option and pretend that you were not yourself mentally?"

I looked back out the window again; the sun was starting to set. "It's a burden I have chosen to take," I said quietly.

Travis was quiet for a long time after that, so long that I had thought that maybe he had left. But then he spoke into the silence.

"This situation would be so much easier to deal with… if only I didn't agree with you."

I jerked my gaze away from the last remaining pink rays of the sun and studied Lauryn's brother.

Travis looked pained. "Lauryn _will_ do many great things for Tortall," he conceded. "I only wish that it didn't have to be this way."

I tried to shrug nonchalantly, but the pain in my heart threatened to steal my breath. "It's the only way it could be. The only way it could have been easier was if I died in the fall with my father," I said softly.

Travis grimaced. "Axe, he was only trying to help--"

"I know that," I said with a nod. "I do not accuse or blame him for anything."

Travis nodded. "I… will keep your secret. Lauryn will know naught."

Thanking him was something my heartache kept me from being capable of. One part of me knew that this was how it was supposed to be. To be so near Lauryn, and, yet, not be able to have her. The other part had quietly wished that Travis hadn't agreed. That part wished that Travis had told Lauryn the truth. Kenric would risk all the anger in the world just to be able to hold Lauryn again. To talk to her as he had in the past, instead of as a mad, guilt-ridden child.

Travis opened the door to leave, but paused in the doorway. "Kenric, if you ever want to talk to anyone… I'll listen."

I nodded.

He took one more step before stopping again. "Kenric… I'm sorry."

_So am I_, I thought to the closed door once he left. _So am I._

And so it was that I continued to play my part in the ruse. Travis actually told Axe the truth about me a couple weeks after Lauryn's wedding, and so the burden was shared among three instead of just two.

These thirty eight years since have been long ones. Tortall is now a flourishing country. We finally have some peace, and noble and common-born alike are happy.

I sat back and watched.

I watched Lauryn and Jonathan grow to love and depend on one another. I watched them have children --children that in any other world would have been _mine_. I watched these children, children with Jonathan's black hair and blue eyes that were astonishingly like Lauryn's brother's, grow. I watched these children when they had their own children, children with the signature jet-black hair and cobalt blue eyes that were proving prominent in the Conte line.

I watched until I can watch no more, but by then it didn't matter. The children's happy cries would echo up and down the hallways of the castle and haunt me in my dreams.

At least once a week, Lauryn came in and spent time with me. I lay in my bed and listened to her speak. I had to bite my tongue on more than one occasion to keep the awful truth from coming out. I watched her as she grew older with Jonathan, and cursed myself for not standing in his place.

The second generation of Conte rules the throne now. Jonathan passed into the Realm of the Dead four years ago, and Lauryn joined him there just two months ago.

Only Axe, Travis, and I are left now. Ironic, how we three with the secret are the last ones left. There is no one left to tell the secret to, because we are part of a past that is no longer as relevant.

Perhaps that is why I am getting it down on paper.

This is my confession. And it belongs in this story.

I just hope that, one day, Lauryn will be able to forgive me.

"Princess? Kally? What's the matter? Why are you crying?"

Kally jerked up to glance at Riyanna, who stood in her doorway looking concerned. She reached up to her cheek and indeed, found wetness there.

Kally laughed shakily and shook her head. "It's nothing."

Riyanna entered the room and knelt by her. "Are you sure?"

"It's just that…" Kally didn't know what to say. She found herself gazing down at the pink book within her hands. Was it her imagination, or did the book no longer look as pink as usual?

Riyanna glanced at the book in Kally's lap, but then quickly averted her gaze. She remembered how Kally had responded the last time she had looked at it curiously.

Kally narrowed her eyes and studied the book. Yes, it no longer looked as pink as when she first picked it up off the bookshelf in her home library.

_Why…_

Kally jerked her head up and glanced at Riyanna. The emperor's cousin was trying her best not to be distracted by the pink book, but Kally saw how the young woman's gaze was continuously drawn to it.

"Here, Riyanna, I'd like to give you a gift."

Riyanna's gaze jerked up to Kally's face. "What?"

Kally nodded. "This book. It's yours."

Riyanna frowned, but Kally cut off any objections by pushing the book into her the other woman's hands. "Here. I think you can use a good read."

Riyanna accepted the book uncertainly. "All right. Thank you. Is there anything you'd like in return?"

"There is actually," Kally said lightly. "Can you tell me where your cousin is right now? I'd like to speak with him."

The other woman blinked at this odd request. "He's enjoying a leisurely walk through his courtyard."

Ah, the gardens. Perfect.

She nodded her thanks as she turned away, and as she exited her room, leaving Riyanna behind, she heard the young woman say, 

"There's something different about her."

Well, there was something different about herself, and she actually preferred it that way.

She only wondered how long it would be before Riyanna would be different as well.

****

The End.

****

A.N.: A long chapter, but I preferred to get it all out in one instead of chopping it in half. Thank you for being patient with me. A year is a very long time to wait. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint anyone.

I have another fic that is smoldering in my head. It is about the Goddess of Chaos finding a way to escape the cage the other gods set up for her in _The Realm of the Gods_ with Daine and the adventure that is sure to ensue. (I think I have a more detailed summary in my profile.) I'm not sure how long it will take for me to write this one. I might just take a break and reread some of the Pierce books so that my knowledge of the fandom is refreshed before I start putting anything on paper.

Reviews would be greatly appreciated! Even ones that berate me for being so slow with this chapter!


End file.
